


Danganronpa: Platinum Global Games

by Rekrah



Series: Danganronpa: Global Games [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Death, Despair, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Guilt, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hope's Peak Academy, Implied Sexual Content, Investigation, Killing, LGBTQ Characters, Mastermind, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), References to Canon, Relationship(s), School, Screenplay/Script Format, Students, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Swearing, Talent, Tragedy, Traitor, Trauma, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Talent, danganronpa - Freeform, killing game, monokuma - Freeform, ultimate, ultimate ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekrah/pseuds/Rekrah
Summary: Puhuhuhu! Welcome back to Hope's Peak Academy! I've cooked up a new bunch of survivors to participate in an all-new killing game! But don't you worry - there is some originality here! But that is all I can say. For now, enjoy figuring out WHODUNNIT and who set up this mental game in the first place ;)A battle of hope and despair.A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...A deadly riddle, a deadly defence, a deadly faith...A deadly...Killing Game!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! This story is almost finished! At the time of writing this, it is 1 week away from completion. 
> 
> This is my Danganronpa story! Or a Fangan Ronpa, if you will.  
This is the first story in a 3-part series, but more on that later.  
It has everything you'd expect from a Danganronpa experience with your Free Time Events, Class Trials and the one and only: Monokuma.  
It's not perfect, but I will say it does get better as it goes on! I hope you enjoy my take on the deadly killing game!  
Will you be able to guess the blackened?

Hello! My name is Taneki. I have been chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy which was built in order to display hope in our future, which makes its name is pretty fitting. This is an extremely special opportunity for me as the students arriving aren't your everyday average students, unlike me. These students are Ultimates! They each have their own Ultimate Ability which makes them unique and stand out from the rest of the students. A lot of these Ultimates are famous! Everyone's been talking about the Ultimate Movie Star, that guy who's been on dating shows: the Ultimate Charmer and the Ultimate Painter from France! As I said, I'm just an ordinary student. Also known as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Me, some geeky student with all these Ultimates. I'm sure everything will be just fine! I walked up to the colossal school and looked it dead in the eye. I may not have anything special about me, but I will conquer this school!

I walked inside and entered the main hall where multiple of the other students were waiting for me.

But that's when it happened.

My vision blurred and I blacked out.

And when I woke up…

Despair awaited.

I looked at my new surroundings, inspecting places that may have even the slightest clue to what had just happened. It was classroom with a weird drawing on the chalkboard, it was a drawing of a young-looking girl holding a teddy bear. If that wasn't creepy enough, the drawing next to it was some liquid, which I could only assume to be blood, seeping through the cracks of a big metal box as if someone had been crushed by it. Before I could ask myself any questions, someone started banging on the door. I opened it to see none other than the Ultimate Movie Star, a face I could recognise anywhere.  
-  
Ultimate Movie Star  
Yo, you're awake.

Taneki  
H-Hi! I'm Taneki!

Ultimate Movie Star  
The name's Brock, but I'm sure you know that already. We're all waiting in the main hall, you were the last to wake up.

Taneki  
You all fainted too?!

Brock  
Yeah, pretty weird huh? Allergies are dangerous!

Taneki  
Allergies?

Brock  
Yeah! Why else would we all just faint at the same time?

Taneki  
Uh, I don't think that's how allergies-

Distant Voice  
AHAHAHAHAHAHA BOW DOWN TO ME FOR I AM THE STRONGEST!

Brock  
Oh no, the crazy guy is at it again. Let's go.  
-  
I followed Brock into the main hall, anxious to meet my famous, fellow students.  
-  
Crazy Guy  
WOOO WOOOOOOOOO, GET WRECKED STUPID HUNTER!

Hunter  
You got lucky.

Crazy Guy  
YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THIS TOTAL BADASS BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN WIN AN ARM WRESTLE!

Hunter  
You can shut up now.

Taneki  
Hey guys!

Crazy Guy  
HELLLOOOOOO PRETTY LADY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Taneki  
My name's Taneki! And thank you for calling me pretty but I'm really-

Flamboyant Guy  
Not pretty.

Taneki  
Uh, I'm... sorry?

Brock  
Let's take this time to introduce each other before we start hitting on and insulting each other, shall we?  
-  
He's right. I'm going to talk to the loud one first and get him out of the way.  
-  
Crazy Guy  
WHAT'S UP? MY NAME IS DEN! AND I AM THE STRONGEEEST!

Taneki  
Hi Den! What's your Ultimate Ability?

Den  
THIS SCHOOL CHOSE ME FOR BEING A WORLD-RENOWNED BODYGUARD!

Taneki  
I know you're the strongest but you don't really look that strong, no offence. I'm surprised that hunter guy didn't beat you.

Den  
WHEN I'M PUMPED UP, I'M VICIOUS!!  
-  
I think I'm going to talk to someone else before my ear drums pop...  
-  
Hunter  
Hey…

Taneki  
Heyyyyyyyy…

Hunter  
…

Taneki  
…

Hunter  
…

Taneki  
Aren't you gonna tell me your name?

Hunter  
Isamu.

Taneki  
Coooooooool.  
-  
So that was awkward.  
-  
Flamboyant Guy  
Hurry up and talk to me to get your ugly ass out the way.

Taneki  
That's a little mean…

Flamboyant Guy  
Cool, my name is Joffrey, forget it and I'll kill you. I'm the Ultimate Animal Rescuer,  
-  
Talk about toxic... Animal rescuer? He doesn't seem like the type to do something so noble. Hey, I recognise that face! The Ultimate Charmer!  
-  
Charmer  
Good afternoon! There's a lot of good-looking guys and gals here but aren't you just the cutest!

Taneki  
Ahaha! U-Um, what's your name?

Charmer  
My name is Cormac, pleased to meet you.

Taneki  
N-Nice to meet you too...  
-  
That was refreshing after that Joffrey guy, I probably blushed super hard though... I looked over at two girls. One looked quite mysterious while the other was clinging on to her with a scared look on her face, the mysterious one doesn't seem to notice she's there though, she looks concentrated on something.  
-  
Taneki  
Hi you two! You two seem like the odd pair.

Scared Girl  
H-Hewwo.

Taneki  
Uh, do you have a speech impediment?

Scared Girl  
W-What?

Taneki  
Never mind, what's your name?

Scared Girl  
My name is Vanessa I am a scuwptwer. This is my bwest fwend who I don't know the nwame of.

Taneki  
Does she even know you're there...?

Vanessa  
W-What do you mean?

Mysterious Girl  
Oh, sorry, I was just lost in thought.

Taneki  
About what?

Mysterious Girl  
Nothing that concerns any of you. I'm... Kinnie.

Taneki  
And what's your Ultimate Ability?

Kinnie  
I guess I'll just be straight with you. I'm a Bounty Hunter.

Taneki  
What?!

Kinnie  
Hope's Peak probably invited me here for some sort of rehabilitation. Just because I'm a bounty hunter doesn't mean I'm evil, you know?

Taneki  
So why do you-?

Kinnie  
That doesn't matter.

Vanessa  
M-My best fwend i-i-is a b-b-bountwy huntwer??? AHHH I'm sowwy if I annoyed you pwease don't kwill meeee!

Kinnie  
I'm not- Wait, have you been clinging on to me this whole time?  
-  
Well those two are... colourful. Vanessa speaks like a cat girl so it's hard to understand her, but I'm pretty sure she said she's a sculptor... Hey, another recognisable face! The one I've been most excited to see! Ellenore Laurent, the painter from France! I LOVE her work!  
-  
Ellenore  
Salut!

Taneki  
Hiii! I'm actually a big fan!

Ellenore  
Ah! It's not everyday someone recognises a painter! Not to sound egotistical but you have taste.

Taneki  
I LOVE art! I draw little cartoons myself but I could never do anything as professional as you.

Ellenore  
Merci! It's nice to have praise! I'm sure your cartoons are good, but practice makes perfect!  
-  
What a wholesome exchange! People say to never meet your heroes as they may turn out to be not what you expected, but this was amazing! Her French accent is really nice too! Now, seven people left to introduce myself to, it's hard to choose who to go to first... However, I do see a girl merging different materials together in a small bowl with a shy but menacing-looking boy watching over her.  
-  
Girl  
Have you come to watch too?

Taneki  
What are you doing exactly?

Girl  
I'm trying to make an invisibility potion! I really want to sneak into Talia's room at night if you know what I'm saying.

Taneki  
Okay one, that sounds perverted, two, who's Talia?

Girl  
Oh that girl over there, isn't she hot?

Taneki  
I guess I'll talk to her next... What's your name?

Girl  
My name is Lucinia! Remember it well, you're gonna be my wingwoman!

Taneki  
And what's your ability?

Lucinia  
I am the Ultimate Witchcraft Practitioner! Potions, spells, that's all me!

Taneki  
Oh you... weren't joking. Have you ever made a successful potion or spell?

Lucinia  
To an extent. Once I made a potion that was supposed to make me vanish but it made everyone else vanish instead! It was weird though. While the smoke was settling after the potion I heard footsteps and someone say 'that's it, I'm leaving', weird huh?

Taneki  
Yeahhhh…

Shy Boy  
Oh, so it's fake?

Lucinia  
What?! NO! I'm right in front of you!

Shy Boy  
What a disappointment…

Taneki  
He talks! What's your name?

Shy Boy  
My name is Whisp and I'm the Ultimate Hacker. Whisp is my alter ego.

Taneki  
Oh, well, that was easy!

Whisp  
I don't really like talking...

Taneki  
I gathered as much! Well, I'm off to see your lover, Lucinia.

Lucinia  
Ask her what kind of underwear she's wearing!

Taneki  
Definitely not.  
-  
Lucinia is naive to say the least whilst Whisp just seems awkward.  
-  
Taneki  
Hi! Lucinia says your name is Talia?

Talia  
That's right.

Taneki  
And what's your ability?

Talia  
I'm the Ultimate Puzzle Master, I find solving things really fun, I'm very good at it. What about you?

Taneki  
Oh, uh! You're actually the first one to ask. It's underwhelming, I'm just the Ultimate Lucky Student, I was picked at random to come here.

Talia  
Oh, that must feel like crap.

Taneki  
Kinda, but I'm enjoying meeting you all.  
-  
The last 4 were in a group. I walked up to them and they all stopped their conversations, immediately I felt awkward.  
-  
Boy With Glasses  
Hey. I'm Freeman, nice to Beat you.

Taneki  
Excuse me?

Freeman  
B

Taneki  
Uuuuuh?

Freeman  
Ugh, normie.

Taneki  
What????

Smart-looking Girl  
He's confusing. He's the 'Ultimate Memer' after all. I guess Hope's Peak wanted some humour in the school.

Weird-looking Boy  
Humour? Nothing that comes out of his mouth is funny. If you want true class, come to me. I'm Yusuke, the Ultimate Collector.

Smart-looking Girl  
And I'm Naya, the Ultimate Animator.

Awkward Girl  
H-HI, NICE TO MEET YOU- Ah, shit, sorry. Did I just shout that? Damn it, Alys you're so stupid, stupid, stupid. I uh- I'm the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME. It was hard getting into Hope's Peak, they almost accepted some other Fanfic Creator…

Taneki  
Well it's lovely to meet you all.

Naya  
I'm sure we all get along well!  
-  
The term 'Famous Last Words' really comes into place here. As she said that, it begun. A voice that is now engraved into my brain boomed out from a monitor hung up on the wall.  
-  
Monitor  
Puhuhuhuhu! Glad to see you're all acquainted! Please make your way to the sports hall for the entrance ceremony!

Ellenore  
Excusez-moi?

Den  
EVERYONE LETS GO CHECK THIS OUT, I'LL GO FIRST, SINCE I AM THE STRONGEST.

Isamu  
Shut up already...  
Freeman  
This is a bruh moment.

Vanessa  
W-What's going to happwen? I'm weally scwared, Kinnie pwease howd my hand.

Cormac  
I'll hold your hand if you like.

Lucinia  
Maybe it's Dumbledore!

Yusuke  
He's dead…

Lucinia  
WHAT?!

Taneki  
Guys, I think we should just go check out what this is.

Talia  
I agree, none of our questions will be answered if we just stay in one place talking nonsense.

Joffrey  
Someone's bitchy.

Talia  
What did you say?!  
-  
The chitter chatter continued all the way to the sports all. We opened the doors and all watched madness unfold as a half-black, half-white teddy bear jumped up onto a platform, speaking into a mic.  
-  
Teddy Bear  
Puhuhuhuhu!

Whisp  
Whoever is controlling that is-

Freeman  
An epic gamer?

Taneki  
Guys, there's a talking teddy bear, let's shut up.

Teddy Bear  
It's me! Your loveable mascot Monokuma! I'm sure you've all heard this MULTIPLE times already so let's just cut to the chase! You guys noticed the plates covering the windows, riiiight? That's because you're stuck in heeeere! FOREVER!

Talia  
Impossible.

Monokuma  
I bet you thought a talking bear was impossible too, huh?

Whisp  
Obviously some tech genius is controlling you.

Monokuma  
Oh, whatever! Shut up! I said I was going to cut to the chase so I'm cutting to the god damn chase! You can either live the rest of your days here or graduate! But to graduate you must be willing to do something not so family-friendly!

Lucinia  
Okay! Me and Talia will do it!

Talia and Monokuma  
Do what?

Lucinia  
Fornicate!

Monokuma  
That's not what I meant you vulgar student!

Talia  
Who says I'd do that anyways?!

Monokuma  
SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!

Taneki  
You're making the most noise…

Monokuma  
You're all making me VERYYYY ANGRYYYY.

Kinnie  
How do we graduate already?

Monokuma  
MURDER!

Taneki  
W-What?

Vanessa  
Noooooooo! I wanna go howmeeeee! AHHHHHHH!

Brock  
Oh I see, you guys are forcing me to star in your movie, I'm sorry but it's not happening.

Monokuma  
Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible.

Talia  
This can't be real…

Monokuma  
It's real alright! As real as the world being round!

Lucinia  
WHAT?!

Taneki  
That's seriously all you're concerned about?

Monokuma  
The school is always stocked up on food and water and you all have your own dorm room! Isn't that nice! Feel free to relax before you GET IN A KILL! You also have your own E-Handbook which stores all the RULES you must follow, if one is broken... well, to be honest... I'll just kill ya! But I will absolutely not interfere with the killing game! And, it's written in the rules but I'll just save ya the time. To escape here you need to kill, yes, but you also need to get AWAY with it. Now, happy killing! Puhuhuhuhuhuhu!  
-  
And just like that, he was gone.  
-  
Vanessa  
K-K-K-K-Kiwwing gwame?

Ellenore  
What is the meaning of this?

Joffrey  
That bear was ugly.

Brock  
Wait... where's the boom mic?

Taneki  
I don't think this is a movie set, Brock.

Brock  
What? SO IT'S REAL? AHHHHH!

Den  
WELL UH, THIS WAS A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS!

Lucinia  
DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD AND THE WORLD IS ROUND?!

Freeman  
This is so not epic.

Whisp  
Could you NOT say 'epic'?

Yusuke  
This is quite the predicament…

Talia  
We all need to be ordered. We all need to work together. I am going to step up as leader of this group. We aren't going to kill anyone, we're going to live here until we find out how to leave a different way. For now, let's go check out these dorm rooms he mentioned.  
-  
I feel somewhat comfortable with Talia taking the position of leader, but overall, I'm just confused and... kinda scared. We're really trapped here? And to leave we have to kill someone? All signs of hope are gone. All that's left?

Despair.

PROLOGUE END.


	2. Hello Despair: Daily School Life

Surviving Students: 16  
-  
The dorm room is really, really bland. There's nothing special, just a bed and some drawers.

Monokuma Monitor  
I see you're all in your dorm rooms! Here's some info about them! Girls' rooms come equipped with a sewing kit in the desk drawer with a map marking all the vital areas of the human body, whereas boys' rooms include a tool kit. Girls' rooms also feature a locking bathroom door, which the boys' rooms do not. The water supply to all of the bathrooms is cut off after 10pm. Remember to check your E-Handbook for more of the rules!  
-  
I was interested in the other rules so I opened mine up. It first came up with my name as I went to check the rules. (Narrator here! If you know the rules already, just skip over this part :) )  
Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.  
Rule 8 The blackened can only kill two students, if more than that punishment will be given.  
After reading them, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to find Den.  
-  
Den  
HELLO TANEKI!

Taneki  
Hi Den…

Den  
WE'RE ALL MEETING UP IN THE DINING HALL, RIGHT NOW!

Taneki  
Okay, I'm coming.  
-  
Everyone was already there, eating dinner.  
-  
Naya  
Hi Taneki!

Taneki  
Hey guys, how are you all feeling?

Joffrey  
How do you think, bitch?

Talia  
Joffrey you're gonna shut your fucking mouth before you get hurt.

Den  
I CAN BEAT HIM! I AM THE STRONGEST!

Isamu  
Oh my God..

Den  
YOU JEALOUS, ISAMU?

Joffrey  
Can we please address the elephant in the room? Monokuma said we're in a killing game and I can think of one person who has most likely killed someone. Like, you know, a bounty hunter?

Kinnie  
Are you trying to threaten me?

Joffrey  
Are you trying to threaten us?

Vanessa  
Pwease stop fwighting, it's scawie.

Joffrey  
Shut up you child.

Alys  
Y-you shouldn't be so rude…

Joffrey  
And why not?

Alys  
We're trying to work together your fuckin' highness so stop being a royal pain in people's backsides.

Freeman  
Damn, that was pretty epi-

Whisp  
Please.

Joffrey  
You guys are all jokes…

Alys  
And you're the funniest one.  
-  
It's like she completely switched personality!  
-  
Talia  
Okay let's try and focus for 5 minutes at least. Any ideas on how to get out of here?

Yusuke  
After I checked the dorms I looked around for anything cool to keep, but I found some sort of radio room. It had multiple useable monitors with DVD trays.

Lucinia  
There's an amazing looking bathhouse! You should come with me Talia!

Talia  
I'll pass.

Yusuke  
I also found a room with some weird vending machine coloured like Monokuma.

Naya  
There's a nurse's office near there too!

Kinnie  
In this area there's a trash and storage unit. Other than here and the bathhouse, that's pretty much it.

Vanessa  
The bwathhowse swounds wewaxwing!

Joffrey  
Does anyone understand what she just said?

Talia  
But no one found any way of escaping?

Ellenore  
There are staircases, but they are blocked off, maybe if we find out how to open them it will lead us to our escape?  
Monokuma  
Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!

Taneki  
Monokuma?!

Lucinia  
He just APPEARED? WITCHCRAFT!!

Monokuma  
There IS no escape! Haven't I said this before? Not from the windows, not from upstairs, not from anything! You live here or you kill someone! Simple as that!

Cormac  
I'm sure a nice bear like you could kindly show us the way out.

Monokuma  
Flattery won't work on me!

Cormac  
But you're so pretty!

Monokuma  
Ohhh stop it youuu!

Alys  
What... is going on?

Brock  
Oh so it's a Rom-Com, thank God this isn't real.

Lucinia  
No! It's as real as the world being round! Isn't that crazy??

Monokuma  
Welp! Gotta go! See ya!

Isamu  
And he vanished again…

Whisp  
Seriously weird. I'd like to get behind that tech.

Talia  
Hold on! Do you think you could?

Whisp  
Hack into him? I could try, but I'd need a laptop or something, which we haven't found.

Talia  
Damn it. Could you make a computer?

Whisp  
Not with the materials we have…

Isamu  
Or we could trap him?

Taneki  
Trapping him could be risky. Technically that would be violence against him, which is against the rules…

Talia  
Risks aren't worth it.

Joffrey  
What is the point in you leading? We hardly know each other, we have no way of trusting one and other, people will just betray you.

Talia  
We need to try our best to be safe. If you keep running your mouth like this you'll be at the top of everyone's hitlist... Let's split up for now, do your own thing. We'll meet here every morning. Have a good day.  
-  
And that we did. I should use my time to get closer to someone. I selfishly choose Ellenore, I'd love to get to know her better!  
-  
Ellenore  
Bonjour! Anything you need?

Taneki  
I was hoping we could like... hang out.

Ellenore  
Funny, in a situation like this, we still get to 'hang out'. Sure.  
-  
Ellenore and I grew a little closer.  
-  
Ellenore  
So, what kinda cartoons do you draw?

Taneki  
I'm really flattered you're asking! A famous painter like you asking what I draw? They're really dumb, just little comic strips. I try to make them funny but I'm not the best at comedy.

Ellenore  
That sounds really cute!

Taneki  
What about you? I mean, were you working on anything before you got here?

Ellenore  
I actually wasn't, but I can assure you that when I'm out of here, I'm going to paint the school and spread my story on how I survived. You could be there with me at the grand opening.

Taneki  
No way!

Ellenore  
Of course you can! We're friends, right?

Taneki  
Best friends?

Ellenore  
Best friends.  
-  
As I was walking back to my dorm, Vanessa stopped me.  
-  
Vanessa  
Hewwo! I would wike to tawk to you about WEAL AWT!

Taneki  
Real art?

Vanessa  
Scupltwing takes weal skiw, not like paintwing. Wanna hang owt?  
-  
Vanessa talked to me about her sculptures are better than Ellenore's paintings, can't say I agree but it would be rude to say so.  
Vanessa and I grew a little closer today.  
-  
Taneki  
You're usually a bit timid, but you're very passionate about your sculptures.

Vanessa  
That's becawse I puwt wots of time and effwort into my work! Anywon can paint, but it takes wots of skiw and pwactice to make somethwing wike a sculptwure of a giant nekwo.

Taneki  
A giant neko? Is that why you speak like that, because you like nekos?

Vanessa  
No!!! This is my normwal voice!

Taneki  
Oh, sorry.  
-  
Vanessa walked me bawk to my doorw. Ugh her neko voice is being engraved into my bwain. She's kinda annoying but she's sweet.

In my dorm, Monokuma's announcement went off. He reminded us all that it was nighttime.  
I layed down onto my surprisingly comfortable bed and spent my first night at Hope's Peak Academy. Or, Despair's Peak Academy. I have no idea what happened today. Are we really just supposed to live with this? Would any of us be capable of murder? Joffrey did make a good point earlier, Kinnie has the skills to kill someone, she is a bounty hunter afterall. Not just a bounty hunter, but the Ultimate Bounty Hunter. She could be dangerous, or am I just as bad as Joffrey for assuming so? Then there's Talia, our 'leader'. Can she really pull through with her promise to lead us? Will we be safe under her control?

Let's get some sleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Hi! I'm MONOKUMAAAA! If you've played Danganronpa you'll know that these Monokuma Theatres ALWAYS play once the protagonist goes to sleep! And they break the fourth wall a lot of the time! Yep, there's even a Monokuma Theatre is this mediocre fanfic! Who's your favourite so far? What do you think of them all? Who's your least favourite? Are you enjoying this? TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMEEEEE!  
-  
Day 2 of Despair. I went into the dining hall as Talia asked. I was one of the first people there along with Den, Vanessa, Ellenore, Kinnie and Isamu. A very... loud conversation was going on.  
-  
Ellenore  
Stupide! Painting takes JUST as much skill!

Vanessa  
All youw do is make fancwy cowours in a fancwy pattewn, sculptwing takes WEAL skiw!

Den  
THIS RIVALRY IS BORIIIING! WHAT ABOUT KINNIE AND ISAMU?

Isamu  
What about us?

Den  
YOU'RE BOTH HUNTERS!

Isamu  
I hunt animals…

Kinnie  
Don't drag me into petty stuff like this.  
-  
Before I could say anything, Cormac, Yusuke and Talia arrived.  
-  
Talia  
What's going on here? Is Den speaking or are people arguing?

Taneki  
A bit of both.

Cormac  
The one with the speech impediment is arguing too?

Taneki  
Huh? You didn't say something flattering?

Cormac  
W-What? Oh. Uh. I meant 'the cute voice'.

Yusuke  
No, you were right the first time.

Vanessa  
Cute?!

Den  
NO, DEFINITELY NOT CUTE. HEY GUYS, DID YOU KNOW ISAMU AND KINNIE HAVE A RIVALRY?

Isamu  
We do not-

Den  
IT'S REALLY SERIOUS! THEY ALMOST KILLED EACH OTHER!

Lucinia  
OH MY GOD, REALLY??  
-  
Lucinia's voice boomed through the hall as the rest of the students came in.  
-  
Lucinia  
KINNIE VERSUS ISAMU, WHO WILL WIN?

Den  
I DON'T KNOW BUT IF I WAS IN THAT BATTLE I WOULD WIN FOR SURE AS I AM MUCH MUCH STRONGER THAN ISAMU AND PROBABLY KINNIE!

Lucinia  
FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

Talia  
No, no fighting.

Lucinia  
NO FIGHT, NO FIGHT, NO FIGHT!  
-  
After we all had our breakfast, it was time to hang out again. This time I chose Cormac. I don't like him like most girls do but flattery is nice, but Yusuke was with him.  
-  
Cormac  
Hello Taneki!

Yasuke  
Yeah, hi Taneki.

Taneki  
You guys wanna hang out?

Yusuke  
'Hang out'? I don't like that term. Let's go for some tea.  
-  
I grew a little closer with Yusuke and Cormac today.  
-  
Yusuke  
Just cut to the chase, you wanna date Cormac don't you?

Cormac  
Yusuke...  
Taneki  
No! I really just wanted to hang out!

Yusuke  
If you think you're good enough for him, think again! I'm the only one that good.

Taneki  
No, of course not- Wait, what?

Yusuke  
Me and Cormac are dating.

Cormac  
It was supposed to be a secret…

Yusuke  
And why is that? So you can see girls behind my back?

Cormac  
No it's just, I don't usually have long-term relationships because when people find out, they always target me.

Yusuke  
Oh…

Taneki  
Well, I'll keep my mouth shut. You two are cute.  
-  
Before our conversation could continue, the announcement that started our deep descend into madness was made.  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
Ding ding diiing! Everyone listen up! Meet up once again in the sports hall for a speciaallllll anNOUNCEMENT!

Yusuke  
What is the meaning of this?

Cormac  
This can't be good.

Taneki  
I guess we just have to... go.  
-  
We were all there. In the sports hall. Shivers down our spines, goosebumps. All waiting for this 'announcement'. And there he was. Monokuma sat behind a set of envelopes...  
-  
Monokuma  
Let's play a little game!

Lucinia  
Ooo! I love games!

Monokuma  
Ever played 'two truths one lie' with your friends? Here's how this will work. Each of you will get one of these envelopes containing someone's two truths and lie!

Talia  
What's the point of this?

Monokuma  
Watching you get along is BORING! You need a motive to kill each other!

Kinnie  
Why would this make us want to kill each other?

Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhu! You'll seeeee!  
-  
Monokuma handed out the envelopes. The envelope I got belongs to Kinnie.  
1) Kinnie has killed in the past.  
What? I mean we had our suspicions but to think someone in the same room as me has killed someone? Could this be a truth?  
2) No one, not even the school, knows her real name.  
Uh? I'm guessing this one is the lie, it's a pretty stupid lie, it makes this game no fun. Not that it is fun anyways.  
3) Kinnie is planning to kill you.  
...  
...  
...  
WHAT?  
If she's killed in the past then,  
She'd have no problem with killing me.  
Oh my God.  
I looked at Kinnie's face, it had no emotion on it. She could be reading the most shocking thing about one of us and she isn't reacting. It's scary.  
-  
Monokuma  
Have fuuuun! And remember, happy killing! Puhuhuhu!  
-  
As he vanished yet again, everyone looked at each other, all trust in the room had been obliterated.  
Talia  
Stay in your dorms for the rest of the day people. It could be a bloody night.  
-  
Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. I sat in my dorm room just waiting for Kinnie to come barging through. I sat there with my sewing kit next to me, just in case. But before too long, my eyes shut and I fell into a deep sleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Hiii! It's me again! Things are really tensing up now! I think things are finally gonna get a little exciting! Puhuhuhu! Who will be the first to go?!  
-  
I woke up, still alive. No wounds. My door still intact. I dragged myself to the dining hall, checking my six every second. When I got there, most people were waiting for me: Talia, Kinnie, Den, Isamu, Cormac, Alys, Whisp, Vanessa and Freeman  
-  
Freeman  
Last night was not an epic gamer moment. It was the most BRUHSOUNDEFFECT.mp3 thing I had ever seen.

Whisp  
Does anything serious come out of your mouth?

Talia  
Where's the rest?

Cormac  
Still sleeping probably.

Den  
THEN LET'S GO WAKE THEM UP, TODAY OUT OF ALL DAYS SHOULD NOT BE THE TIME TO BE LATE.

Alys  
Did he just say something mature?  
-  
As everyone went to the dorm rooms, I stayed in the dining hall. The only other person who stayed with me was Kinnie. I was trembling. Shaking. I hope she doesn't notice. After a few minutes of awkward silence, our nightmares came to life...  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Kinnie  
What?

Taneki  
A-A body???

Den (from a distance)  
KINNIE, TANEKI, COME TO THE DORMS!!!!  
-  
We both bolted over to see one of the dorm rooms wide open, crowded by the rest of the students. I pushed passed everyone to see a lifeless corpse. Blood pouring out of crater-like wounds in Yusuke's head.

Yusuke.

Yusuke's dead.

Cormac dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands.


	3. Hello Despair: Deadly School Life

Kinnie  
Monokuma! Get over here!

Monokuma  
You calllled? See! My motive worked!

Kinnie  
What do we do now?

Monokuma  
You have to find out who did it! When the school trial begins, we will debate about you think dunnit! Here! It's dangerous to investigate alone, take this! The Monokuma Fiiiiile! Puhuhuhu, good luuuuck!

Cormac  
Which... one of you... did this? He was my first chance at a successful relationship... and he's... he's…

Lucinia  
You two were a THING??

Taneki  
Not the time, Lucinia.

Brock  
Hmmmm.  
Taneki  
What's wrong, Brock?

Brock  
I don't exactly know yet. I'll tell you when I've figured it out.

Taneki  
So we now have to...?

Kinnie  
Investigate, yes.  
-  
Investigation - Begin  
-  
I kneeled down next to the upsetting scene of Yusuke's body, Kinnie handed me the Monokuma file. I opened it up.

'The victim's time of death was around 3am. The cause of death was multiple blows to the head with a blunt object. His first injury likely wasn't the initial cause of death.'  
It took more than one hit to kill him? Whoever did this did it with passion...  
-  
Lucinia  
3am?? The Witching Hour??? AHHHH!  
-  
Ignoring that, with hesitation, I pulled out his pockets to see if there was anything inside and what I found was very odd. It was one of the motive envelopes, but it was his own.  
1) Yusuke is planning to kill you.  
2) He has a history of doing whatever it takes to get what he wants, most of the time, this has been negative.  
3) He craves fame.  
The first one was exactly like what it said on Kinnie's... Could that have been the lie?  
Next to his body was a hammer with the face of it covered in blood.  
-  
Talia  
The murder weapon for sure.

Joffrey  
Yeah, that kinda goes without saying.

Taneki  
Check his toolkit, it should be in his drawer.  
-  
Whisp opened the drawer and pulled out the toolkit, the hammer was missing.  
-

Vanessa  
Kiwwed by his own weapwon?? This is makwing me feew wewwy sadddddd, I don't wanna be arouwnd a cwime scene!!

Cormac  
I'm... I'm gonna go too.  
-  
Vanessa ran out the door and Cormac slowly sulked behind her.  
-  
Taneki  
So, anyone have any ideas on how the killer got into his room?

Talia  
I told everyone to stay in their dorms…

Joffrey  
I told you people would betray you, you coulda saved his life if you didnt half-ass your position of leader so much.

Talia  
We were in a tough situation! I didn't think this 'motive' would be enough to make someone kill!

Joffrey  
Well you thought wrong.

Taneki  
Stop fighting and think!

Isamu  
Maybe they broke in?

Kinnie  
Can't be, there's no signs of any struggle and no signs of any damage done to the door.

Monokuma  
And besides, these rooms are completely unbreakable! They're secure, soundproof and have super advanced locks! No one is gonna lockpick through these babies!

Lucinia  
Oh hey Monokuma

Monokuma  
Goodbye!

Taneki  
Does he just come and go when he pleases?

Ellenore  
Seems like it.

Naya  
Well anyways, maybe the killer was just-

Talia  
Let in.

Naya  
Uh, yeah, that's what I was gonna -

Talia  
Is Yusuke the type of person to just let someone in?

Naya  
What if the killer knocked on his door, Yusuke opened it and he-

Talia  
Forced his way in, yes.

Naya  
Will you ever let me finish?

Taneki  
We don't have many clues…

Isamu  
And everyone's alibi is gonna be the same... they were sleeping.

Ellenore  
Well, not everyone.

Taneki  
What do you mean?

Ellenore  
I went to the bathhouse at night to check it out and I saw Lucinia there.

Lucinia  
You did?!

Ellenore  
And on my way back I saw Vanessa knocking on my door so I got scared and hid in the dining hall. So Lucinia, what were you doing in the bathhouse?

Lucinia  
I was... looking for something.

Talia  
For what?

Lucinia  
My... envelope…

Taneki  
You lost it?

Lucinia  
Apparently so!

Taneki  
Who's did you have?

Lucinia  
Am I allowed to share that...? I'm scared... the stuff on there wasn't pretty.

Kinnie  
It's for the sake of solving Yusuke's murder, tell us.

Lucinia  
I had... Den's

Den  
REALLY? WHAT DID IT SAY?

Lucinia  
YOU WANT TO KILL ME!

Den  
WHAT?? NO YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!

Lucinia  
WHAT? NO YOU!  
-  
Kinnie wanted to kill me, Yusuke wanted to kill someone, Den wanted to kill Lucinia, Lucinia wanted to kill Den... I'm noticing a pattern.  
-  
Ellenore  
Vanessa must have stole the envelope, she was the only other one up besides me.

Taneki  
We'll talk to her next, but first, I need to talk to Kinnie in private.  
-  
Kinnie looked intrigued as I pulled her out of the room.  
-  
Kinnie  
What's this about?

Taneki  
What's your real name?  
-  
Suddenly, Kinnie grabbed my arm and pulled me close and whispered.  
-  
Kinnie  
How did you find out?

Taneki  
And you've killed someone in the past?

Kinnie  
Your envelope was on me wasn't it…

Taneki  
So those two things are true!

Kinnie  
What was the third thing?

Taneki  
It said you were planning to kill me.

Kinnie  
The lies on each one... they're all the same.

Taneki  
Exactly.

Kinnie  
Let's go question Vanessa.

Taneki  
Should we not wait for the rest?

Kinnie  
No, I don't trust them. Ellenore especially.

Taneki  
Why not?

Kinnie  
She seemed eager to get us to question Lucinia and Vanessa while she was also outside, but for now, let's just go find Vanessa.  
-  
Looking around for her, we found her in the bathhouse.  
-  
Taneki  
What are you doing here, Vanessa?

Vanessa  
I need to wewax... I've neverw seen a dead bodwy bwefore…

Kinnie  
What were you doing knocking on Ellenore's door last night?

Vanessa  
Eek! I'm sowwy! I just wanted to confiwm with her if what was on my envewope was weal or not! I got herws!

Taneki  
Did it say she was planning on killing you?

Vanessa  
Yes! I was so so so so so soooo scawed!

Taneki  
That's... quite brave of you, Vanessa. Luckily, the killing part was the lie. It seems like that's the case with every envelope.

Vanessa  
Yayyyyyyy!  
-  
Kinnie  
I need to tell you something. I had your envelope. Which means we had each other's. Lucinia and Den also had each other's, I assume Ellenore was scared of Vanessa last night because they also had each other's, which means Yusuke's killer must have been the person he got the envelope on.

Taneki  
That would make sense. But how do we find out who it is?  
Kinnie  
Well we should ask everyone to tell us who they got their envelopes on. Whoever has Den's is the killer. The killer must have swapped theirs with Yusuke's and then stole Den's so they didn't have their own envelope.

Monokuma Monitor  
Bored now! Class trial time! Meet at the room with the fancy red doors! Hope you're as excited as I am!

Taneki  
This is it. Let's do it.  
-  
We all met up exactly where Monokuma told us to.  
I could feel how nervous everyone was.  
-  
Monokuma  
I haven't even told you guys the best part yet! Silly me! If the murderer is found out, he will be executed! But if you get it wrong, everyone BUT the murderer is executed, good luck!  
-  
After that, the nervous energy grew about 10 times its size, but all of us were too terrified to say anything. We stepped onto a rickety elevator that sunk into the depths of the school. Once it landed, we all stepped out to be greeted with a courtroom with sixteen seats and a throne in which Monokuma was already sitting on. One of the seats were taken by a picture frame of Yusuke with his face crossed out. We all sat in our assigned seats.  
And so, the curtain on our first case opened.  
A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...  
A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...  
A deadly...Class Trial!  
T R I A L - OPEN  
-  
Lucinia  
IT WAS EITHER ELLENORE OR VANESSA!

Ellenore  
Excusez-moi?

Vanessa  
W-WHA?

Alys  
Y-You're deciding already?

Lucinia  
Only me, Ellenore and Vanessa were outside our dorms around the time Yusuke was killed and we already proved it wasn't me!

Joffrey  
And how did we prove that?

Lucinia  
I was looking for my missing envelope! The one Ellenore or Vanessa STOLE FROM ME to hide the fact that THEY had Yusuke's!  
-  
It can't have been Vanessa or Ellenore since Vanessa told us she had Ellenore's envelope.  
-  
Taneki  
Ellenore, remember when you told us you saw Vanessa last night and you got scared?

Ellenore  
Oui.

Taneki  
Was that because you got her envelope? And did it say she was planning on killing you?

Ellenore  
That's right... how do you know?

Taneki  
Would you mind explaining, Vanessa?

Vanessa  
I g-got yourw envewope which said you were pwanning on kiwwing me…

Ellenore  
So that was the lie?

Taneki  
Correct.

Talia  
How can you say for sure? What if it wasn't the lie?

Kinnie  
Every envelope we've seen has had the same line. Mine was Taneki would kill me, Taneki's said mine would kill her, Den would kill Lucinia, Lucinia would kill Den, etcetera etcetera.

Cormac  
But my boyfriend is lying in his room DEAD because someone DID kill him which means someone's envelope was telling the TRUTH about that statement.

Kinnie  
That's most likely because Monokuma put it in a way that they'll THINK that's going to happen. It's quite obvious that the killer swapped their envelope with Yusuke's, so the killer must have believed that Yusuke was going to kill them and with that, they got there first.

Den  
SO WHAT ABOUT MY CARD THAT LUCINIA HAD? WHERE'S THAT?

Naya  
That must be-

Talia  
In the killer's possession.

Naya  
Why do you keep doing th-

Talia  
So we just need to find out who has Den's envelope.

Kinnie  
From what we've discovered so far, if Person A has Person B's envelope, then Person B will also have Person A's, so let's start with Whisp.

Whisp  
I had Naya's.

Naya  
I had Whisp's…

Kinnie  
Brock?

Brock  
Hmmmmmm....

Kinnie  
Brock?

Brock  
Oh, uh, I had Freeman's.

Freeman  
Lol, I had his too.

Kinnie  
Talia?

Talia  
Isamu's

Isamu  
Yup.

Kinnie  
Joffrey?

Joffrey  
I had Alys'

Alys  
Unfortunately yes, it was his name that was on mine.

Kinnie  
And lastly, Cormac?

Cormac  
I had... Vanessa's.

Kinnie  
Huh?

Ellenore  
WHAT? PROVE IT!  
-  
Cormac pulled out an envelope with Vanessa's name on it.  
-  
Vanessa  
Uh owh!

Cormac  
So who's envelope did you have, Ellenore?

Brock  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Alys  
Can you think quieter?

Ellenore  
I-I-I-I-I-I- WHAT?  
Cormac  
YOU HAD YUSUKE'S!  
-  
Something doesn't add up, but I can't quite tell what...  
-  
Brock  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Taneki  
What are you thinking, Brock?

Brock  
I am a pretty good actor. I've been in lots of movies.

Alys  
And this is relevant how?

Brock  
Because I have my own acting techniques, ever actor has them, some will have the same techniques as others. Me, for example, if I had to be in a scene where I'm crying, I'd hide my face first until I can properly get the tears flowing.

Talia  
What's your point?

Brock  
I think someone has been acting from the very beginning, someone who, like me, has had experience on TV.  
-  
Experience on TV... like, dating shows?  
-  
Taneki  
Cormac?

Brock  
Exactly.

Cormac  
Yeah those dating shows are fake, so what? Why does that matter now?

Taneki  
Come to think of it, Ellenore's envelope is in Vanessa's hands and we still don't know where your envelope is Cormac.

Ellenore  
I certainly don't have it...  
Cormac  
She must have left it in her room!

Kinnie  
Monokuma? Could you quickly go check?

Monokuma  
UGH! Do I HAVE to?

Kinnie  
You want this killing game to continue, don't you?

Monokuma  
Ugh, FIIIIIINE! .... Okay back, no signs of any envelope in Ellenore's room.

Kinnie  
What about Cormac's?

Monokuma  
Oh you're really pushing yourself lady! .... Here, here's the envelope in Cormac's room!  
-  
I opened it for all to see, Cormac's name written on it, plain as day.  
-  
Cormac  
S-She planted it on me!

Taneki  
We still don't know where Den's is either.

Den  
YEAH, WHERE'S MY PRECIOUS INFORMATION? EMPTY YOUR POCKETS!  
-  
Den shook him around as two envelopes slipped out: Vanessa's and Den's.  
-  
Den  
THERE IT IS!!!

Taneki  
You saw Yusuke's envelope and you got scared. You knocked on his door as usual and let yourself in. While you were talking you slyly opened his drawer and toolkit and took out the hammer in which you used to kill him. Multiple blows to the head, Cormac. I thought you loved him, why would you do it so violently like that?

Cormac  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DIDN'T DO SHIT! AND FOR THE RECORD, YOU'RE NOT CUTE AT ALL!  
Taneki  
So you were just acting?

Cormac  
W-W-

Taneki  
Confess, it's too late for you.

Cormac  
N-NO! NO! NO! No. No. No. I... I really did love him... I wanted to stop acting but then his envelope came. I knew him planning to kill me was the lie, but the truths hurt. He was gonna use me for fame... I hit him in the head with the hammer and he looked me in the eyes with blood dripping down his face and I whacked him again. And again. And again. Not out of anger but out of sadness. I'm so so sorr-

Monokuma  
ITS VOTIIIIIING TIIIIIIME! WILL YOU MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE OR THE DREADFULLY WRONG ONE?  
-  
CORMAC - CORMAC - CORMAC  
CORMAC HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!  
-  
Cormac  
So... this is it. I'm going to be... executed?

Monokuma  
Yup! Deader than -

Lucinia  
Dumbledore…

Cormac  
I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted something real... Go ahead. Get it over with…

Monokuma  
If ya say so! It's PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!  
-  
Before us stood a camera, pointed at and recording a dark space. Well, it was dark until spotlights suddenly shone into the middle of a platform were Cormac was tied up, standing straight, to the left were a bunch of pedestals arranged like in a dating show with a Monokuma behind each one with a red button and a golden button. Each Monokuma smacked the red button with a hammer and a gigantic broken heart came up on a huge screen. Cormac looked up to see robotic-like clamps lower down to his level. One grabbed his left side and one grabbed his right as they both pulled and pulled until - SPLAT.  
His body was ripped in half, it was such a gruesome sight. In his last moments, all you could see was his fear. He didn't deserve that. No one does. As the lights shut off again, we were all left in...  
Despair.  
-  
Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhu! Thrills! Chills! Kills!

Talia  
That was- That was brutal!

Vanessa  
AHHHHHHHH! I WANNA GO HOWME!!!!!

Freeman  
He ain't gonna respawn.

Whisp  
Not the time asshole.

Joffrey  
He had it coming.

Talia  
Shut your damn mouth.

Taneki  
Why... Why are you doing this to us?

Monokuma  
Why? WHY? For despair. That's all. Puhuhuhu, enjoy whatever life you have left!  
-  
And he disappeared.  
-  
Taneki  
How... How did he steal your envelope?

Ellenore  
I- I don't know. He was able to steal Lucinia's so, he probably just swiped it.

Talia  
Let's... go back.  
-  
And so nighttime came onto day 3. I struggled to get to sleep. How could I not with seeing two people die today?  
-  
Monokuma  
Very good work, today!  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
I hope you enjoyed the first triiiiiallllll! It was a little short but from here on out they will continue to get longer and longer! Ooooo who’s next???? I CAN’T WAIT! I’M JUST DYING TO FIND OUT!  
-  
Chapter 1 END


	4. Our Treasured Desires: Daily School Life

Surviving Students: 14

-

So that was our introduction to despair. Yusuke brutally murdered and Cormac executed for said murder in a terrifying fashion. I don’t know what to do. Do I stay here forever? I can’t kill anyone, I just couldn’t. But we already know that not all of us think the same. I just hope we can keep up our spirits. Morale is important in these types of situations! We’ll do it for Yusuke and- Cormac? Do we mourn him? No, Taneki, stop being so down. Morale. Let’s stay in a good mood. Let’s just meet up at the dining hall.  
-  
As I walked in, I could already hear shouting.  
-  
Talia  
Get off of me!

Lucinia  
I just wanted a hug! You’re so pretty!

Talia  
I- Shut up!

Den  
IS THERE SOME SORT OF SECRET RELATIONSHIP WE DON’T KNOW ABOUT GOING ON HERE?

Talia  
God no! I hate this woman!

Lucinia  
I’ll grow on ya!

Brock  
This is not like any romance I’ve ever seen…

Talia  
Because it’s not romance! 

Naya  
I think it would be cute!

Joffrey  
I am going to throw up.

Alys  
Could you do it somewhere else? I don’t want to see you duplicate.

Joffrey  
What’s that supposed to mean?!

Alys  
You’re vomit.

Vanessa  
You awe weawwy mwean!

Joffrey  
Silence child.  
-  
Well spirits are… kinda high? Ish?   
-  
Ellenore  
Ah, Taneki! Sorry, I didn’t notice you there due to the… volume.

Taneki  
Hi guys! How are y-

Monokuma  
GOOOOOOOD MORNIIIING! How are you all today? What are you all up to?

Freeman  
Your mom.

Monokuma  
H-HEY! Do not talk about my mother like that! The Monokuma family line is very complicated, you know? And I was just about to let you know about my present…

Kinnie  
What is it?

Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhu! Did I get the hard-boiled bounty hunter’s attention with a present?

Kinnie  
Knowing your petty criminality it’s probably something important to us.

Monokuma  
Awwww! How boriiiing! I was hoping you’d start jumping with joy at the thought of opening an early Christmas present! 

Joffrey  
Cut to the chase.

Monokuma  
Uuuugh! Upstairs! There’s new rooms for you to explore. Kids are so ungrateful these days! Goodbye then!  
-  
As he vanished, we all looked at each other, intrigued to find out what was up there. After a few seconds of silence, Naya, Lucinia, Vanessa, Brock, Freeman and Den bolted out of the room, slowly followed by the others. I guess that let’s me know who the excited ones are. The only person who didn’t follow was Kinnie.  
-  
Taneki  
Aren’t you gonna go see what’s up there?

Kinnie  
No, I’m going into the bathhouse.

Taneki  
Really? You don’t seem like the type to-

Kinnie  
I’ll explain another day.  
-  
Without letting me respond, she left. Is she working on something? I guess I’ll find out soon enough. Let’s check out upstairs.  
-  
The first room I entered was the girls’ locker room. Everything was normal until Lucinia fell in front of me fully naked.  
-  
Lucinia  
Oh hi!

Taneki  
WHY ARE YOU NAKED?

Lucinia  
Oh right, hah. There’s a swimming pool and I’m just kinda… struggling with putting on my swimsuit. Can you… help?

Taneki  
How did you even get so tangled like that?  
-  
After awkwardly helping her out on her swimsuit, I went through the other side of the lockers to see the pool. Brock had just arrived in his swimming trunks, jumping cannonball into the water, splashing Joffrey, Freeman, Den, Naya and Vanessa. They all started laughing, even Joffrey cracked a smile. This is what I wanted. Laughter and happiness. Living here won’t be that bad if we can enjoy it, right?   
-  
Lucinia  
Wait where’s Talia?

Naya  
She didn’t come.

Lucinia  
Shoot! I wanted to see her in a swimsuit.

Brock  
Why didn’t you check to see if she was here first?

Taneki  
Probably because she couldn’t put on her own.

Lucinia  
Yeah, thank God Taneki showed up and was comfortable putting her hands all over my naked-

Taneki  
OKAY! I’m going to see what else is here!

Lucinia  
I’m coming with you, I wanna find Talia

Taneki  
Will I have to-?

Lucinia  
Yeah…  
-  
I helped Lucinia out of her swimsuit after she wasted my time helping her into it and set off back into the second floor’s hallway. I walked alongside Lucinia into a library. Here I found Alys, Ellenore, Whisp, Isamu and-  
-  
Lucinia  
TALIA!!  
-  
Talia was standing next to Whisp as he was typing at the speed of sound on a laptop, Alys was chatting to Ellenore as Isamu was reading a book.  
-  
Taneki  
What are you up to?

Whisp  
…

Talia  
Shh! He’s focussing.

Taneki  
On what?

Talia  
Hacking Monokuma.

Taneki  
WHAT? That seems a little dangerous…

Lucinia  
Yeah don’t do that…

Talia  
Come on Whisp, you can do it! Get us out of here! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Talia and Lucinia  
Do it! Do it! Do it!  
-  
Well Lucinia changed her mind fast…  
-  
Whisp  
I need SILENCE! This damn program is the most secure thing I’ve ever seen in my life and I’ve hacked into several banks, military bases, etcetera etcetera.

Talia  
But can you do it?

Whisp  
Of course I can, I’m just about to bypass the firewall.  
-  
And with that, he pressed one key and he was in. But it was almost like that key had summoned Monokuma himself as he appeared in the library.  
-  
Monokuma  
Now just WHAT do you think YOU’RE DOING?

Talia  
Give up you stupid bear! We’re past your firewall

Monokuma  
@&£(£:&/&&:);&¥_$€|>~€\$_¥$\€\^*}€]¥

Taneki  
What the-?

Monokuma  
THAT- IS- VIOLENCE- AGAINST- THE- HEAD- MASTER- &£):-&2;61:&& I- INVOKE THE- MIGHTY SUMMON SPELL- HELP- TO ME, GODLY SPEAR- GUNGNIR!  
-  
Just then, Monokuma launched a giant, metal spear, like an Olympic javelin thrower. It went straight through the laptop, shattering it into a million pieces and straight into the chest of Whisp.  
-  
Monokuma  
I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT STUPID LAPTOP! Let this be a LESSON to you ALL.  
-  
Yet again, he vanished as everyone ran up to Whisp, the spear had attached Whisp to the wall behind him.   
-  
Isamu  
He’s still alive, we have to take the spear out. Lucinia, help me with this.  
-  
Whisp started choking on his blood as Isamu and Lucinia yanked out the spear. They both carefully placed him flat on the ground while I put pressure onto his wound. Alys and Ellenore rushed out to find any kind of medical supplies. Talia stood there, petrified. Isamu threw down bookcases to look for anything but that’s when his choking stopped.   
-  
Lucinia  
I found a medical book!

Taneki  
He’s… dead.

Talia  
This was my fault. That was my doing. When we came in here and found that laptop, I instantly put him to that task. He was confident. I thought it could be a way out. We were so close too.  
-  
Talia started crying as her legs weakened.  
-  
Talia  
I killed him.   
-  
That’s when it all came back to me, living here will continue to be impossible, as long as that tormenting bear stays with us.

Lucinia kneeled down next to Talia and rested her hand on her shoulder, to Lucinia’s surprise, she turned around and hugged her, sobbing.

After a few minutes, Lucinia helped Talia stand up and we all left. 

We bumped into Alys and Ellenore, I broke the news to them as they followed us downstairs.

We waited in the dining hall. The rest has finally arrived.  
-  
Naya  
The swimming pool was so fun!

Freeman  
It was epic!

Brock  
Here’s where Whisp will tell you to stop saying epic.

Joffrey  
Where is that weirdo?

Vanessa  
Talia? Why arw you cwiwing?  
-  
Talia wipes away her tears and looked at them with a look of determination on her face.  
-  
Talia  
Whisp is dead! He tried to hack into Monokuma and he punished him for it! It was my fault, I told him to do it. From now on, I will be a better leader. For Whisp, I’ll do anything it takes to make sure we all get out of here! No more sacrifices! If any one you murders someone else, I WILL hunt you down and I WILL expose you! You WILL be executed and I WILL enjoy it! 

Vanessa   
Talia, youw are soooo stwong!

Naya  
But… Whisp is really gone?

Brock  
I didn’t even get to know him…

Monokuma  
Serves him right! He broke a rule!

Talia  
Shut up!

Monokuma  
Then again, you forced him to!

Talia  
Shut up!

Monokuma  
If only he has a less irresponsible leader!

Talia  
Shut UP!

Monokuma  
Ta-ta!  
-  
With that gigantic piece of despair destroying the hope we had just rebuilt, we went back into our dorm rooms, but before I could go to sleep, someone rang my doorbell. Anxiously, I opened it up.  
-  
Kinnie  
Hello.

Taneki  
Uh, hi? What brings you here? … to my room?

Kinnie  
I found something odd, I need to confirm it with you.

Taneki  
Why me?

Kinnie  
You’re trustworthy, I could see that while you were investigating Yusuke’s murder.

Taneki  
Oh… okay. What is it?  
-  
Kinnie handed me a photograph which included me and all the other students besides Kinnie.  
-  
Kinnie  
Do you remember this?

Taneki  
Uh, no. Not at all. We only met each other a few days ago.

Kinnie  
Something isn’t right. This photo looks far too real to be faked by Monokuma. 

Taneki  
You think Monokuma made it?

Kinnie  
I’m not quite sure. It was in my locker in the bathhouse. I have a feeling he wanted this photo to make me kill someone.

Taneki  
What? Why?

Kinnie  
He must know I won’t be driven to kill by his stupid ‘motive’, so he prepared this for me in advance.

Taneki  
Why would that photo be your motive?

Kinnie  
Naturally I would assume that you’re all apart of something bigger due to me being the only one absent in the photo, but that just wouldn’t make any sense. Besides, Cormac killed Yusuke, if you all were apart of something, that wouldn’t have happened. So now the question is, what exactly is this photo?

Taneki  
I couldn’t possibly guess.

Kinnie  
Well, thanks for the reassurance, goodnight. 

Taneki  
Yeah, you too.  
-  
Kinnie left and I collapsed onto my bed. Whisp died today. We didn’t even get to find out his real name. He was so confident in his skills and-

Let’s just go to sleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhuhu! Did you see that?! I killed someone! I don’t get to do that a lot, so it’s very refreshing when someone breaks the rules! But oh, what a waste! Welp! Time for a fun fact! Cormac was originally gonna survive much longer but have a very tragic death as the main character! Now isn’t that interesting! But now, he’s dead!  
-  
I would have enjoyed waking up this morning if it wasn’t for a different kind of wake-up call. Monokuma made his daily alarm, but this time it was different. He wanted to keep this train of despair rolling. Yusuke killed. Cormac pulled apart. Whisp murdered by that psychopath. And now, he creates yet another killer.  
-  
Monokuma  
Gooooooood morniiiiing! Let’s kick things off straight with a motive!  
-  
Those words. It’s hard to think it came from such a joyful-sounding voice.   
-  
Monokuma  
This time the motive is: your biggest desire! I slid another envelope under all of your dorm room doors containing your most treasured and twisted desires! Some of you oughta get someone to steal those desires because they are MESSED UP! Whoever successfully becomes the blackened will leave this school and be instantly met with said desires. Happy hunting!   
-  
That stupid bear. I picked up my envelope off of the floor. It contained a photo of a grey figure labelled ‘Taneki’ surrounded by friends. The figure representing me was pointing at an object as if it was showing it off to those friends. The object was labelled ‘Your Talent’. 

I awkwardly looked back up, left my room and walked into the dining hall along with everyone else.  
-  
Taneki  
Hey…

Kinnie  
Did you all read your desires?

Vanessa  
When wiww whis mwadness end?!

Brock  
This motive is a little weird, don’t you think?

Den  
WHY DON'T WE JUST SHARE OUR DESIRES?

Ellenore  
I’m sure some people would like their desires to be private.

Joffrey  
For once, I agree.

Isamu  
I’m going to the library.  
-  
Isamu left without saying anything else.  
-  
Taneki  
What’s up with him? 

Naya  
I’m not sure, I asked him how he was but he didn’t seem to want to answer.

Joffrey   
Freak.

Alys  
Could you just keep your toxicity to yourself? 

Joffrey  
The only toxic thing I see is -

Freeman  
Your mom.

Joffrey  
You’re not even funny.

Freeman  
Knock knock.

Joffrey  
Shut up.

Lucinia  
Oo! I love knock knock jokes! Who’s there?

Freeman  
Joe.

Lucinia  
Joe wh-

Talia  
That’s enough joking around! Since there’s a new motive I’ll be keeping a close eye on all of you! 

Joffrey  
You already lost sight of Isamu.

Talia  
Isamu can’t kill anyone if he’s the only one not here, idiot.

Joffrey  
But he can be preparing to murder, idiot.

Taneki  
I’m sure he’s fine, I’ll go check on him. Have a good day everyone.

Alys  
Besides Joffrey.  
-  
With Joffrey bursting with rage, I went upstairs to the library to see what Isamu was up to.  
-  
Taneki  
Hi!

Isamu  
Oh, hey.

Taneki  
What are you doing?

Isamu  
Reading.

Taneki  
What are you reading?

Isamu  
A… medical book. The one Lucinia found.

Taneki  
Oh…

Isamu  
I feel like if I knew more about medicinal procedures and stuff I woulda been able to save him. So in case something like that happens in the future, I wanna be ready for it.

Taneki  
That’s okay but, please don’t blame yourself for Whisp’s death. 

Isamu  
But don’t you think about how you could have done more?

Taneki  
I try not to. We were all in a tough situation, we could never have been prepared for that.

Isamu  
I guess, but I don’t want to be useless again.

Taneki  
You know, for someone so hard-boiled you’re pretty soft.   
-  
He smiled, I decided to spend a while longer with him. Isamu and I grew closer today. While walking back to my dorm room, I met with Alys and Naya, who were hanging out.  
-  
Naya  
Hey!

Taneki  
Hi! How are you two?

Naya  
I’m okay!

Alys  
Could be better. What do you guys think about… the motive?

Naya  
Someone finally approaches us and you start to talk about something depressing? 

Alys  
I’m sorry, but it’s all I can think about.

Taneki  
Personally I don’t think a desire is worth killing someone over. I mean, what could you really want THAT badly?

Alys  
Cormac wanted someone to love that badly…

Taneki  
Well, true… but that was different.

Alys  
How?

Taneki  
I uh… well… So were you two working on anything before we got here?

Naya  
I was working on an animation with my OCs!

Alys  
You make your own characters?!

Naya  
Yeah!

Alys  
We should totally do a collaboration, I fanfic some of your characters and you animate some of mine!

Taneki  
That actually sounds really cool guys!

Naya  
Yeah, I like that idea.  
-  
I grew closer with Alys and Naya.

I went back into my room and fell asleep.  
Today was actually pretty good, I saw a different side to Isamu and found a strengthening bond within Alys and Naya. Talia still seems upset though. But last time, the day after the motive was announced someone was killed. God I hope nothing happens tomorrow.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Are you ready for another fun fact? Originally the first murder was gonna be an absolute massacre! There would have been two killers, one killing two people each! What a waste that would have been! Puhuhuhuhu!   
-  
I woke up hoping that nothing happened. As usual, I walked into the dining hall. To my surprise, everyone was there. Or so I thought. I counted 11, not including me. Someone was missing.  
-  
Talia  
Taneki! Did you see Joffrey?

Taneki  
N-No.

Alys  
He’s probably too petty to show up.

Vanessa  
Mwaybwe he’s upstwairs? 

Talia  
We’ll send out a team to look for him. Isamu, Lucinia, Ellenore, Den, Kinnie, you’re with me on the search party, let’s go!  
-  
They all began marching out besides Isamu, Ellenore and Kinnie who didn’t seem too keen on looking through the whole school for someone who probably just couldn’t be bothered to show up. This left me, Alys, Naya, Brock and Freeman.

Alys and Naya seemed too into their conversation to interrupt and Freeman is, well, antisocial. So I’ll hang out with Brock today.  
-  
Taneki  
Hey Brock! 

Brock  
Oh hey Taneki! How’s it going?

Taneki  
I’m pretty good, kinda worried though. But let’s not dwell on that. I’ve been wondering, what’s your favourite role that you’ve played?

Brock  
Good question! I really enjoyed the character of Reeve Thairington in Weirder Stuff. 

Taneki  
I love that show!

Brock  
Yeah, too bad he died in Season 4 when Slim Copper came back as a Limoflorgen and ate Spike Sheeler.

Taneki  
But, Season 4 hasn’t come out yet…

Brock  
Oh shit! It hasn’t? Damn, I wasn’t supposed to share that.

Taneki  
…  
-  
Ignoring the spoilers, Brock and I grew closer.   
-  
Freeman  
Weirder Stuff sucks, no meme potential at all!

Brock  
It’s supposed to have meme potential?

Taneki  
No, he just wants to poke fun at everything.

Freeman  
Splonic Explosion on the other hand, very nice. Just like sixty-nine.

Taneki  
You’re weirder than Weirder Stuff. 

Freeman  
Have you ever seen Shrak? 

Taneki  
Yeah, a masterpiece of a movie series, excluding the third?

Freeman  
Yes! Now that’s true quality!

Brock  
Hey, watch MY movies!  
-  
And I… grew closer to Freeman?  
I walked outside the dining hall and found Talia and Lucinia.  
-  
Taneki  
Any luck?

Talia  
No, so we are all gonna stay in our dorms for the rest of the day to prevent anything from happening, this will continue until Joffrey comes out of his damn room and tells us he’s sorry! So, goodnight everyone!  
-  
I would have liked to spend more time with people but I guess this is fine. Better safe than sorry. Hours passed and I got tired.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Man, this motive is taking FOREVER to put itself into action! I want some lines too! Even Freeman got lines today! Ugh!  
-  
I woke up with the same dread I woke up with yesterday. Monokuma’s morning announcement occurred and Talia knocked on my door.  
-  
Taneki  
Did he come out?

Talia  
That’s the problem… no one did. Only Kinnie and Lucinia showed up to the dining hall…

Taneki  
What? Maybe they left early?

Talia  
Yeah, we’re about to look for them, come with us.

Taneki  
Sure.  
-  
The four of us walked upstairs and first visited the swimming pool where Brock, Naya, Alys and Den was.  
-  
Talia  
What are you all doing here?!

Den  
WE DIDNT AGREE TO YOUR RULES, WE WANTED TO HAVE FUN INSTEAD

Talia  
Don’t you realise the danger that puts us in? What if someone was killed? That’s on you!

Brock  
With all due respect, the motive was just desires. I doubt anyone would-

Talia  
DON’T UNDERESTIMATE PEOPLE! I HATE YOU ALL!  
-  
Naya and Alys looked at each other awkwardly as Talia stormed out of the room, followed by Lucinia.   
-  
Kinnie  
She’s right though, maybe this has given someone the chance to blend in. 

Taneki  
That’s true…  
-  
Kinnie and I left and bumped into Freeman.  
-  
Kinnie  
And what are you up to?

Freeman  
The person in the library bored me so I was going to see if the pool was any more fun.

Taneki  
Who’s in the library?

Freeman  
Isamu, who was reading his med book. Ellenore and Vanessa left before me to go to the dining hall, I think I saw Talia and Lucinia follow them.

Kinnie  
Taneki, let's go there too.   
-  
Kinnie then began to whisper.  
-  
Kinnie  
If something did happen, we’re gonna need everyone’s alibis.  
-  
So then, Kinnie and I went back downstairs, but before we reached the area with the dining hall, Kinnie stopped me.  
-  
Taneki  
What’s wrong?

Kinnie  
That classroom. The door is slightly open.

Taneki  
So someone just… left it open?

Kinnie  
No… No I see blood!

Taneki  
What??  
-  
We ran to the room, bust the door wide open and saw the most gruesome sight. A dead body laying in the middle of a satanic ritual circle.

And that dead body?

Belonged to no other than Joffrey.


	5. Our Treasured Desires: Deadly School Life

Taneki  
Joffrey??

Kinnie  
… I’ll get the others.  
-  
Someone… killed Joffrey. No matter how many times someone is killed, I’ll never get used to saying that. This time, it’s even worse. It wasn’t just a murder, it was some sort of messed up ritual. It’s… scary. Can something so dark be within one of us?   
-  
Talia  
WHAT?

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Ellenore  
So it’s true… 

Vanessa  
M-M-MWURWER? 

Lucinia  
Shit… I’ve seen this before.

Taneki  
What?

Lucinia  
I’m the Ultimate Witchcraft Practitioner, I’ve seen some weird stuff. Rituals like this happen a lot. A cultist is behind this.

Ellenore  
That’s… surprisingly useful information.  
-  
The rest arrived.  
-  
Naya  
Oh no!

Alys  
Joffrey… he was a dick but, he didn’t deserve this. 

Den  
THIS MUST BE WHY HE WENT MISSING!!

Talia  
Whatever the case, one of you did this. Whoever did, I will hunt you down and I will enjoy your death. You are one sickening human being.

Monokuma  
You got that right!

Kinnie  
Just give us the file.

Monokuma  
Used to this already, are you? Fine! You’re so boring! Here!  
-  
And with that, he left.  
I opened the Monokuma file.

‘The victim’s death was estimated to take place around 5am. He was stabbed in the chest but the actual cause of death is unknown.’  
Well this hardly helps.  
-  
Lucinia  
Let’s first figure out the murder weapon!

Alys  
Since when did you become Miss Detective?

Taneki  
The Monokuma file says he was stabbed but the cause of death is unknown. Wouldn’t the stabbing be the cause of death?  
-  
Isamu started poking around at the body.  
-  
Taneki  
Anything to report, Isamu?

Isamu  
He’s got multiple bruises around his neck. I think he was strangled to death then stabbed.

Vanessa  
B-Bwut why would youw stwab swomewone who is aweadwy dwead?

Freeman  
Good point Vanessa! Stan Vanessa! Stanessa!

Vanessa  
W-Whawt?

Lucinia  
Ahah! I know this! Most cultists use blood to ‘activate’ their satanic circle! They probably killed him, placed him onto the circle and THEN stabbed him.

Ellenore  
You seem to know a suspicious amount about this Lucinia.

Lucinia  
It’s linked to my Ultimate Ability! Of course I do! It’s like this investigation was made for me! I’m going to be useful! 

Ellenore  
You could be saying that to hide the fact that it was you.

Talia  
Let’s not accuse people already. Besides, Lucinia was with me last night.

Den  
WHAT?

Freeman  
That idiot won you over? Out of the friendzone? What a legend!

Talia  
No, it wasn’t like that.

Lucinia  
She’s right! I’m her best friend and I no longer feel any sexual attraction towards her anymore! I respect her with my whole heart and I will protect her at all costs!

Taneki  
That’s kinda shocking to hear but I’m happy for you.

Lucinia  
Thank you!

Talia  
Uh, guys? The dead body?

Freeman  
Oh yeah lol.

Alys  
Are you kidding me Freeman?

Naya  
So there’s a bloody knife next to the body, which wasn’t used for the initial murder. But there’s some chains over there, so if the murder was actually a strangling then -

Talia  
The chains were the murder weapon!

Naya  
This again? I thought it stopped…

Ellenore  
Okay, now that that’s figured out, Taneki, let’s take a walk. 

Taneki  
Oh, uh, sure.  
-  
Ellenore took me to dorm rooms.  
-  
Taneki  
What are we doing here?

Ellenore  
I noticed something whilst looking around earlier.

Taneki  
Before we found the body?

Ellenore  
Uh… Yeah. Well ‘looking around’ is the wrong term, I simply just noticed something while passing by.

Taneki  
What is it?

Ellenore  
Look at the bottom of Lucinia’s door.  
-  
I did as she said and noticed a slight red mark trailing from it. It was… blood! Definitely blood. This… doesn’t make any sense. Could she? But Talia said that she was with her… Unless she was just covering for her.  
-  
Ellenore  
It has to be Lucinia, right?

Taneki  
I don't know… I’ll continue investigating then see what I think. May I ask though, why’d you only show this to me?

Ellenore  
Because… I trust you. We’re best friends, right?

Taneki  
Hah. Right. Thank you.  
-  
Just then, Lucinia came up to us.  
-  
Lucinia  
Hey guys! Watcha doing suspiciously crouching down next to my door? I didn’t leave my panties on the floor so there’s nothing to look at. In fact, I’m wearing them right now. Wanna see?

Taneki  
Um, no thanks. 

Lucinia  
Anyways, I got some evidence for ya! Follow me!

Ellenore  
Good luck Taneki.  
-  
I nodded at her as Lucinia took me to the storage room, where Freeman was waiting for us.  
-  
Lucinia  
Freeman finally decided to be useful!

Freeman  
Stop! You have violated the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence!

Lucinia  
Tell her what you heard already!  
Freeman  
You guys have no respect for memes. Whatever. The night before Joffrey went missing I heard crashing from this room. Could be the killer collecting the chains because I have no clue where someone would get chains ell-em-ay-o.

Lucinia  
L, M, A, O? 

Taneki  
It means… ‘laughing my ass off’.

Lucinia  
He didn’t seem to be laughing though.

Taneki  
Yeah, that happens. Thanks Freeman. 

Freeman  
Godspeed, Pilgrim! 

Lucinia  
Where to next?

Taneki  
I’ve been thinking, we should check out Joffrey’s room. It may shine some light on how he went missing.

Lucinia  
Good idea!  
-  
We went back to the dorm rooms.  
-  
Lucinia  
Monokumaaaaa! Open Joffrey’s doooooor!

Monokuma  
I’m not some slave y’know!

Taneki  
Please just do it…

Monokuma  
You kids are soooo annoying!  
-  
We could have done without his obnoxious voice, but the door was opened, thankfully. But the sight before us was… chilling.  
His whole room was a mess…  
-  
Taneki  
Oh my God…

Lucinia  
This links with my theory!

Taneki  
What theory?

Lucinia  
I think Joffrey was kidnapped! This place certainly does show signs of a struggle! It would also explain his mysterious disappearance! 

Taneki  
But how did the killer get in? It can’t be the same as last time, I doubt anyone was dating him…

Naya  
Do you guys think Joffrey was the type of person to stay up late?

Lucinia  
Oh hey Naya.

Taneki  
Probably, why?

Naya  
What if the killer just followed him at night? It would be easy for them then to just sneak in behind them.

Taneki  
That’s a possibility.

Naya  
Hey Lucinia, Kinnie’s getting naked upstairs.

Lucinia  
What?! I am DYING to see what's under all that hard-boiled personality! Bye!  
-  
Lucinia sprinted outside.  
-  
Taneki  
Knowing Kinnie, I’m assuming that was a distraction.

Naya  
Yeah. Ellenore showed you the blood, right?

Taneki  
What do you mean?

Naya  
It was Lucinia, wasn’t it? Or at least, you think so?

Taneki  
It’s hard to tell. So, you saw the trail? 

Naya  
I did… but what if the killer just put it there to make us think it’s her? I mean, surely Lucinia isn’t that stupid to keep the blood there. There’s something else wrong too.

Taneki  
What’s that?

Naya  
Joffrey was strangled to death, brought to the circle and THEN he was stabbed. There shouldn’t be any blood besides the blood at the circle.

Taneki  
… You’re right! That’s very smart of you, Naya.

Naya  
Hah, thank you. It was nice to suggest something without getting interrupted by Talia.

Taneki  
I still need to check out where the knife was before the murder. I assume the kitchen.

Naya  
Yeah, let’s go.  
-  
We headed off into the kitchen and into the back room where dishes would usually be prepared. Just as we thought, a knife was missing from it’s rack. But that wasn’t all, the sink had blood on it.  
-  
Taneki  
This must mean that-

Monokuma Monitor   
Hello! So, you know. I’m bored. Come to the class trial! Puhuhuhu! I have a feeling this is gonna be a good one!  
-  
Those last words. It’s insane how these could be our last moments alive. If we don’t figure out who this is, our last memories will be us being stuck in this god forbidden place, trying to figure out which one of our friends killed another… Let’s do this.

We all stepped onto the elevator. We didn’t say a word. It was time to just get this over with as if we were already used to it. But we’re not. At least I’m not. How can we keep doing this? How can we just learn to be okay with sending one of our friends to die? … Now isn’t the time for questions. Quite the opposite. We need the answer to who killed Joffrey. Yet again we sat in our assigned seats whilst Monokuma blabbered on about despair.  
And so, the curtain on our second case opened.  
A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...  
A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...  
A deadly...Class Trial!

T R I A L 2 - O P E N

Monokuma  
I hope you’re all comfortable! Puhuhuhu! Let’s kick this right off! Would you like to explain the murder weapon?

Isamu  
The chains. Joffrey’s throat had bruises all over it and you can’t really strangle someone with a knife.

Freeman  
I mean technically-

Lucinia  
The knife was just used to soak blood into the circle.

Isamu  
And the only other thing there was the chains.

Ellenore  
Lucinia, care to explain why you know that?

Lucinia  
I’ve seen it before. I’ve seen many cases like this, they all involve cultists or something with a similar… uh… problem.

Taneki  
Lucinia actually helped me find out where the chains were obtained.

Lucinia  
Ah yes! Freeman!

Freeman  
This is my time to shine! IT’S THE BEEEEESSSST DAYYYYYY EEEEEEVERRRRRRR!

Alys  
Shut up.

Freeman  
Before Joffrey went missing, so two days ago, I heard crashing. At first I assumed it was Talia and Lucinia getting it on.

Lucinia  
We’re just friends!

Freeman  
But then I noticed it came from the storage room. I mean, where else would you get chains? The library? I don’t think so.

Kinnie  
Did you see anyone near the storage room after the crash?

Freeman  
All I saw was Vanessa and Ellenore talking near the dorm rooms as well as you coming from there and towards the dining hall.

Naya  
Hm. Interesting.

Talia  
Interesting indeed…

Taneki  
What’s up?

Naya  
I’ll tell you once I find something concrete.

Talia  
Uh, yeah, me too.

Ellenore  
Okay, well let’s address l'éléphant in the room that only me and Taneki can see. We know who the killer is, don’t we?

Naya  
Let me guess, you’re gonna say ‘the killer is-

Talia  
‘The killer is Taneki’, right?

Taneki  
What??

Naya  
No. Nice try but you’re not interrupting me this time, Talia. You were gonna accuse Lucinia, am I right?

Ellenore  
So you saw it too?

Vanessa  
S-Swaw what?

Ellenore  
A trail of blood leading from Lucinia’s room. It must be her.

Naya  
If you just stopped to think about it Ellenore, there’s a huge amount of reasons why it can’t be her.

Talia  
Reason number one: she was with me.

Freeman  
Smashin’.

Talia  
If you must know, she was… comforting me… after Whisp died.

Freeman  
F.

Alys  
Do you have any respect??

Naya  
Also, as we already talked about, the knife wasn’t the true murder weapon. It wouldn’t make sense for blood to be outside of Lucinia’s room. He was killed by being strangled. If he was strangled and THEN moved to a location, there would be no trail of blood. There should only be blood at the circle. Which means-

Talia  
The killer tried to frame Lucinia!  
Naya  
… Yes.

Brock  
Plot twist!

Naya  
Not really…

Brock  
But do we have evidence of that?

Taneki  
Yes! I went to the kitchen with Naya to find that one knife was missing, obviously the knife used on Joffrey, and some blood on the sink. The killer washed off the blood there which they used to frame Lucinia!

Den  
OKAY BUT, NOW WE’RE BACK TO SQUARE ONE. NO EVIDENCE POINTS TO THE KILLER.

Kinnie  
Unfortunately that’s true. However, we still haven’t talked about his mysterious disappearance. 

Lucinia  
It was a kidnapping!

Vanessa  
Kwidnwapping??

Freeman  
A kidnapping? Well you better wake him up!

Alys  
That was awful.

Vanessa  
How wouwd somewone be abwle twoo kwidnwap somewone?

Taneki  
Well we looked inside of Joffrey’s room, it was trashed. Signs of a struggle at every corner. Naya, Lucinia and I think that someone just followed him, probably at nighttime, and snuck in.

Kinnie  
That wouldn’t be that hard.

Talia  
So now we just ask everyone the last time they saw Joffrey!

Kinnie  
I guess that could work.

Talia  
Den! You first!

Den  
TWO DAYS AGO WHEN WE ALL MET UP IN THE DINING HALL.

Isamu  
Same here, after that I went to the library, Taneki can confirm that.

Taneki  
It’s true, I went to talk to him.

Alys  
Naya and I saw him while we were chatting near the dorm rooms, he went upstairs. This was still daytime. 

Vanessa  
I swaw him cwome out of the wibwawy at nwightwime. What abwout youwswelf Twawia?

Talia  
Same as Den, Isamu and Taneki. I then went into my dorm room with Lucinia.

Freeman  
To fu-

Talia  
No. Freeman?

Freeman  
I didn’t see him either…

Brock  
Nothing here either.

Talia  
Ellenore? Kinnie?

Ellenore  
The same.

Kinnie  
I didn’t see him.

Freeman  
Man, he’s more elusive than a good meme on Instascam. 

Naya  
Can I bring up something else real quick?

Ellenore  
Is it useful?

Naya  
That’s not gonna be up to you. There’s a specific friendship between two people here that doesn’t make sense. Two people that hate each other, or one person who hated the other. But now they’re acting like best friends, and that’s-

Talia  
Me and Lucinia? 

Naya  
No. You would know if you stopped interrupting me! 

Taneki  
The only hateful person was Joffrey. No one else really despised someone… besides... Vanessa.

Naya  
Vanessa hated Ellenore, right? The whole sculpting versus painting thing.

Vanessa  
W-Wwhat are youw twywing to sway?

Ellenore  
Are you accusing us of murder?

Naya  
It’s odd that Vanessa is hanging out with you. Maybe it’s because she saw you commit a murder and decided to help, or the other way round.

Ellenore  
Monokuma, if someone helps the killer, do they become ‘blackened’? 

Monokuma  
Nope! Only the person who does the killing will be blackened and be able to leave the school! An accomplice would gain nothing!

Kinnie  
You asked him that as if you already knew.

Ellenore  
Uh. During Yusuke’s murder investigation I asked him just in case.

Naya  
Fine then.

Talia  
Here’s a new idea! What was everyone doing on the night before Joffrey was missing? Raise your hand if you were sleeping!  
-  
Everyone, including Talia, raised their hand.  
-  
Naya  
Keep that hand up if you sleep every night instead of going out.  
-  
Everyone’s hands remained in the air.  
-  
Naya  
Now lower that hand if you spent ONE night, doesn’t have to be the night before Joffrey went missing, if you spent ONE night outside instead of sleeping.  
-  
No one lowered their hand.  
-  
Naya  
And now, I think it’s quite obvious who the killer is. One of you is lying. Taneki, any idea who?

Taneki  
… Vanessa?

Vanessa  
W-wwhat??

Taneki  
You’re saying you’ve never been out during the night, but didn’t you say earlier that you say Joffrey walking out of the library at nighttime?

Vanessa  
O-Oh! I mwust of mwissed the qwestion, what was it agwain Naywa?

Naya  
What were you doing out at night? 

Vanessa  
I wwas in the dinwing hwall.

Taneki  
And you saw Joffrey? Going into the library? On a different floor than the dining hall?

Vanessa  
Th-Thwen I went upstwairs aftwerwards! I went to exercwise in the lockwer wooms, thwen I swaw Woffwey go into the wibwawy.

Naya  
But before you said you saw him come OUT the library, not INTO.

Ellenore  
Vanessa…

Vanessa  
W-Wwhat?? Wwhat do youw mwean ‘Vwanesswa’??

Ellenore  
It was you, wasn’t it?

Vanessa  
WHY ARE YOUW WALL ACCWUSWING MWE??????? WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naya  
If you don’t want to be accused, explain yourself.

Vanessa  
I DIDWN’T DWO IT!

Ellenore  
Monokuma… let’s vote… Vanessa, I’m ashamed of you.

Monokuma  
A vote you request and a vote you shall receive! Puhuhuhuhu! ITS VOTIIIIIING TIIIIIIME! WILL YOU MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE OR THE DREADFULLY WRONG ONE?  
-  
VANESSA - VANESSA - VANESSA  
VANESSA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
-  
Monokuma  
Ding ding ding ding ding! Vanessa is the murderer this time! What a turn of events! And her desire, DAMN that is MESSED UP!   
Vanessa  
Lwet me spweak fiwst… YOU’RE ALL FUCKING ASSHOLES!

Alys  
Whoa, what the fuck?

Freeman  
She’s going super saiyan!

Vanessa  
JOFFREY WAS THE WORST ONE! WHY DOES IT MATTER THAT I KILLED HIM?!

Talia  
Because you took a damn life!

Vanessa  
SO FUCKING WHAT? HE WAS GOING TO KILL ISAMU ANYWAYS, I HEARD HIM!

Isamu  
What? Why?

Den  
ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME TO A SCREAMING COMPETITION? 

Vanessa  
BEFORE JOFFREY DIDN’T CARE ABOUT ANYONE’S ULTIMATE ABILITIES, BUT WHEN A LITTLE BIRDIE TOLD JOFFREY THAT ISAMU WAS THE ULTIMATE HUNTER, IT REALLY PISSED OFF MR ANIMAL RESCUER. AND THAT SAME LITTLE BIRDIE TRIED TO HELP ME AND CORMAC GET AWAY WITH OUR MURDERS! BUT DON’T WORRY, IT'S NOT OBVIOUS WHO IT IS, IN OTHER WORDS, IT'S NOT ELLENORE. BUT WATCH OUT, THERE’S A TRAITOR AMONG YOU! OR AM I JUST A BIG LIAR? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Taneki  
She’s insane…

Brock  
This is way scarier than any horror movie…

Naya  
I’m glad I helped find out who the killer was but I never expected this…

Vanessa  
HEHE! MONOKUMA, TELL THEM MY DESIRE!

Monokuma  
Very well Miss Coocoo! Vanessa’s desire was to own a gigantic basement filled with slaves with cat ears! Vanessa wanted to do some… questionable things to these slaves of hers. And in the middle: a giant structure of herself as a neko in which she sculpted herself! 

Vanessa  
HEHEHEHEHEHE! DOESN’T IT SOUND BEAUTIFUL?!?!?!?! BUT PLEASE! BEFORE I DIE, KINNIE…

Kinnie  
What the fuck do you want?

Vanessa  
PLEASE PUT ON THESE CAT EARS AND PURR FOR ME!!!

Kinnie  
No.

Vanessa  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FIIIIIIINE! MONOKUMA, IT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIME!

Monokuma  
Hey! That’s my line! I’ve prepared a wonderful execution for you: Vanessa the Ultimate Sculptor!   
-  
Vanessa was brought to a long, damp hallway with statues of people bowing down to an area. Monokuma through Vanessa onto that area as a glass case fell on top of her, trapping her inside. With a menacing grin on her face, the glass cube started to fill with cement as Monokuma rushed in with a chisel and went to work. After he was done, he presented his creation. Vanessa portrayed in stone with the cat ears she wanted. Cold and gone. Her dead body forever stuck inside.   
-  
Taneki  
And there it is… another death.

Talia  
She deserved it.

Freeman  
No Fs in chat here.

Brock  
What a way to go.  
-  
All of a sudden, Talia fell to her knees and broke down crying.  
-  
Lucinia  
Talia?

Taneki  
Are you okay Talia?

Talia  
We need to get out of here…


	6. Easy Way Out: Daily School Life

Surviving students: 11

-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Vanessa?! A killer?! Puhuhuhuhu! I knew it all along, I don’t know about you! I knew the second killer from the very beginning! Weird how trial 2 was fully planned before trial 1, huh? But I know who’s neeeeeeext! Puhuhuhuhu! Or will they all just live happily forever after now? So many questions!  
-  
Unfortunately, I woke up still in this hell hole. After Vanessa was executed, we all went back into our dorms full of despair. Five people have died here. Even though there’s still eleven of us, it feels so much smaller. Now it’s going to be much more quiet without Joffrey’s hostility or Vanessa’s cutesy words. How do people cope with this? 

The dining hall was encased with an aura I could only call despair. But thankfully, that was quickly broken as Talia jumped on top of a table.  
-  
Talia  
Lucinia! Taneki! Join me on stage!  
-  
Lucinia quickly jumped up. With confusion and hesitation, I did too.  
-  
Talia  
We have to keep our spirits high so we shall not die!

Lucinia  
That only coincidentally rhymed! 

Taneki  
Are you guys reading from a script?

Lucinia  
You didn’t get the script?

Talia  
You didn’t give her the script?

Taneki  
You’re actually reading from a script?

Brock  
This is terrible acting!

Talia  
We have to keep our spirits high so we shall not die!

Alys  
You just said that…

Lucinia  
That only coinident-

Talia  
Skip that part now.

Lucinia  
Together we are powerful!

Talia  
Together we will beat despair!

Lucinia  
Yes, thank you for that Taneki!

Talia  
Oh my God skip the lines including Taneki too.

Lucinia  
That’s all folks!

Talia  
YOU JUST SKIPPED ALL THE LINES

Lucinia  
They were all Taneki’s…

Talia  
And that’s why we’ll survive!

Taneki  
Uh- Yeah!  
Freeman  
Boooooo!

Talia  
Ugh. What I really wanted to say is we should stay happy. Keep each other company. Yeah sure, one of you could be a traitor but if we just keep up our spirits we’ll be okay.

Ellenore  
But wouldn’t the traitor just kill anyways?

Talia  
Good question Madame! The traitor didn’t actually kill anyone. They just tried to help Cormac and Vanessa get away with their murders. That is if there even is a traitor, Vanessa coulda just been lying. 

Den  
BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY.

Talia  
Exactly, freaky man!

Naya  
Your attitude seems to have changed.

Talia  
What do you mean??

Naya  
You’re a lot more… energetic? … and a lot more like Lucinia.

Talia  
WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU BITCH?

Naya  
Jeez. So much for high spirits.

Talia  
Sorry! Hahahahahahaha! Ahah.. Haha… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-  
Talia fell down and started crying again. Lucinia left with her.  
-  
Naya  
Damn… I feel sorry for her.

Alys  
Even though she called you a bitch?  
Naya  
Yeah, she’s so broken but she’s still trying her best to lead us.

Brock  
But what a terrible actor… 

Ellenore  
More importantly, do you think Vanessa was telling the truth? 

Kinnie  
Half of it, yes.

Ellenore  
… Only half?

Kinnie  
Mhm.

Ellenore  
What half?

Kinnie  
The half in which she said there is a traitor.

Ellenore  
What’s the other half?  
-  
Kinnie simply smiled and left the room. Ellenore looked angry.  
-  
Taneki  
So that was weird.

Ellenore  
Psh, she’s always weird.

Monokuma  
Huh? Why aren’t you all here?

Den  
AHHH! KILL IT!

Monokuma  
Shut up! Have you all already forgotten?

Taneki  
Forgotten what?  
Monokuma  
After every trial, a new area opens up for you to explore! Puhuhu! Goodbye now!  
-  
As if copying last time, most of us sprinted out of the room. We rushed upstairs to find a newly opened up staircase, leading to the 3rd floor.

The first room I entered was actually an extremely nice change of pace. It was a recreation room. Fitted with a darts board, a pool table, a rack of magazines with a beauty model on- Hey, the beauty model looks like the same girl who got crushed on that chalkboard drawing. The magazine had a sticker that said “Limited Edition - Not available in your universe.”, weird. The people here with me were Brock, Den, Isamu and Alys. Brock and Den were playing a game of pool, Isamu was sitting on a very comfortable-looking couch reading his medical book and Alys was reading one of the beauty mags. 

Taneki  
I didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff Alys.

Alys  
I’m not, I just like looking at the models, they give me ideas for characters.

Taneki  
Oh, that’s pretty smart. All of your OCs must be super pretty then, huh?

Alys  
Eh, some of them. I usually destroy most of them and make their lives a living hell.  
-  
With that, she smiled.  
-  
Taneki  
Ah yes. Cruel writers. I’m more into happy endings…

Den  
AHAHAHA! I WIN!

Brock  
H-How? You were using the wrong end of the cue…

Den  
YOU KEPT HITTING THE BLACK BALL!

Taneki  
Do either of you know how to play pool?

Den  
YEAH, I WON BY GETTING THE MOST BALLS IN THE HOLES!

Taneki  
Right… Isamu, you alright?

Isamu  
…

Taneki  
Okay, too absorbed. I get it. Well, I’m going to check out the other rooms.   
-  
I left the rec room. Two rooms were just ordinary classrooms. I entered one room that was full of paintings and sculptures. Of course there I found Ellenore but also Freeman. I expected Ellenore to be happy to see some paintings, but instead she looked sad.  
-  
Ellenore  
Painting and sculptures together.

Taneki  
What’s wrong with that?

Ellenore  
Reminds me of me and Vanessa’s friendship. She hated me because she thought sculptures took more skill than painting, and here they are together. Plus, there’s one thing about these sculptures that really… annoy me.

Taneki  
Oh… they all have cat ears…

Ellenore  
I bet this was Monokuma’s doing. That’s just sickening.

Taneki  
But it turned out Vanessa was a bad person. So, I think we should move on.

Freeman  
Yeah, Vanessa is deadass Deadessa. 

Taneki  
Are you being serious right now?

Freeman  
Deadass.  
-  
With disappointment on my face, I went into the last room. It had some crazy structure, Naya was there.  
-  
Taneki  
Whoa, what is this?

Naya  
Apparently it gives us air. According to Monokuma.

Taneki  
You just asked him?

Naya  
Yeah. He just comes up whenever you say his name, he’s like some sort of demon.

Monokuma  
How dare you!  
-  
Ignoring him, we all went back into the dining hall. Kinnie, Talia and Lucinia were there.  
-  
Taneki  
Did you three get a chance to check out the third floor?

Lucinia  
Kinnie and I did, Talia stayed in her dorm room but I told her what was up there.

Taneki  
You and Kinnie… were hanging out?

Kinnie  
I tried my best to keep away from her…

Lucinia  
It’s like she’s in love with me.

Den  
BUT KINNIE HATES ISAMU.

Isamu  
This again?

Den  
BOUNTY HUNTERS HATING HUNTERS.

Kinnie  
I’m at a loss for words.

Lucinia  
I love you too, Kinnie!

Brock  
I love recurring gags! 

Freeman  
You’re a recurring gag. 

Alys  
Your jokes make me have a recurring gag. 

Taneki  
Was there… any way to escape? Or any clues?  
-  
Everyone sadly shook their heads. I sighed.  
-  
Taneki  
It’s okay, we’ll get out of here soon.

Ellenore  
If we’re all as cool as you, Taneki.

Taneki  
Haha, but compared to you Ultimates I’m just-

Talia  
The coolest one.

Taneki  
W-What?

Brock  
We’ve all noticed your hard work in keeping the hope within us.

Kinnie  
You’re spending your time to get closer to us when everyone else hasn’t. That’s pretty respectable, Taneki.

Naya  
You’re the main reason we’ve survived this far, you’re very smart.

Taneki  
C-Come on, I’m not the smart one here…

Alys  
You’re too modest.

Freeman  
Gotta admit, you’re pretty epic.

Den  
HOOOOOPE! HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOOOOPE! HOPEFUL HOPE TANEKI!

Isamu  
You’re the reason why we’re trying our very best to work together.

Lucinia  
He’s right! That’s why Talia and I chose you for our little play!

Taneki  
I-I-  
-  
I truly am the Ultimate Lucky student. Even though I’m in this cruel situation, I am so lucky to be surrounded by these people. Even IF one of them could be a traitor, surely they have hope in their hearts.   
-  
Taneki  
T-Thanks guys…

Talia  
You inspire me, Taneki. I wish I was as strong as you.  
-  
What does she mean by that? She may be the strongest of all. Going through her regret of Whisp and failure to protect Joffrey, she’s still trying her best, just like Naya said. How come it’s suddenly me that’s the inspiration? Talia deserves this, not me. 

After chatting more, the group dispersed. I have some free time, who should I spend it wi-  
-  
Den  
TANEKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-  
I guess I’m spending it with Den.  
-  
Taneki  
Hey Den!

Den  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!

Taneki  
Are you okay?

Den  
HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE!

Taneki  
Ah, you feeling hopeful Den?

Den  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE! HOPE HOPE HOOOOPE!

Taneki  
Haha, yeah… Anyways, I’ve been wondering for quite a while now, how did you become the Ultimate Bodyguard?

Den  
BY BEING AN AMAZIIIIING BODYGUARD!

Taneki  
But, no offence, bodyguards are usually… really muscular. You’re kinda…

Den  
SCRAWNY? SKINNY? HAHA! IT’S JUST A MERE ILLUSION! MY OVERWHELMING ENERGY IS WHAT MAKES ME STROOOONG! WITH MY BURSTING PERSONALITY I CAN TAKE DOWN ANYONE!

Taneki  
So why a bodyguard? Why not a wrestler or something?

Den  
BEFORE I BECAME A BODYGUARD, I WAS APPROACHED BY ANOTHER ULTIMATE WHO SAW ME FIGHT SOMEONE. HE HIRED ME AS THEIR BODYGUARD AS THIS GUY WAS UP TO SOME DANGEROUS AND SKETCHY SHIT. I THEN STARTED BODYGUARDING OTHER PEOPLE. I WAS EVEN A BOUNCER SOMETIMES!

Taneki  
Huh… Interesting… What kind of sketchy shit was he up to? I’ve never heard of an Ultimate who did illegal things.

Den  
HE KEPT IT SECRET! 

Taneki  
Uuuuuh can I hear the secret? I’m really intrigued.

Den  
I PROMISED I WOULDN’T TELL, I’M SORRY.  
-  
I still kinda don’t understand him. At all. But Den and I grew closer today. I still have more time. I haven’t talked with Kinnie for a while, let’s see her.  
-  
Taneki  
Hiya Kinnie!

Kinnie  
Hello Taneki.

Taneki   
Let me ask, how are you feeling about this whole situation? 

Kinnie  
Being trapped in a school and forced to kill isn’t my favourite thing in the world. 

Taneki  
Hah, yeah I hear that… May I ask… Remember the first trial with Yusuke and Cormac?

Kinnie  
Yeah?

Taneki  
Your card said you… killed someone… but it also said ‘Kinnie’ isn’t your real name.

Kinnie  
I’d like to keep that a secret. To you and everyone else, my name is Kinnie.

Taneki  
Well if you ever need to talk about your past or something, I’m here for you. I used to be scared of you but I bet you’re a big softie. 

Kinnie  
Don’t patronise me. 

Taneki  
S-Sorry! So, did you kill one of your bounties?

Kinnie  
That’s enough questions, thank you.

Taneki  
Ah! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.

Kinnie  
No it’s not that, it’s just it’s not something I think about anymore. But as I said earlier, you’re a very respectable person Taneki. Keep it up.

Taneki  
Thank you.  
-  
Kinnie and I grew closer today. Nighttime crawled up on us. I entered my dorm room and went to sleep.

I got so many compliments today.  
Do I really fit in with all these Ultimates?  
I’ve never felt so lucky in my life.  
Maybe being the Ultimate Lucky Student is more Ultimate than I thought.  
Can I really call Luck a talent?  
… Yeah. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student and I am damn proud of it!   
My talent is Luck and it will continuously bring me hope!  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
How long should a writer of a Danganronpa fan-fic wait between murders? What do you think? A couple days? A couple hours? Puhuhu! It’s crazy how fast some people jump to murder!  
-  
Another day in Despair- No, Hope’s Peak. The day carried out as usual, though there was no Monokuma announcement. Maybe I missed it? I left my room and went into the dining hall.  
-  
Talia  
Taneki, y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you’re l-l-l-l-l-l-l-late.

Taneki  
Are you okay?

Lucinia  
Talia saw something… She’s incapable of telling us what.

Alys  
Come on, Lucinia…

Den  
DO IT FOR HOOOOOOPE!

Taneki  
It’s just you four? Did everyone else miss the Monokuma announcement?

Lucinia  
That’s the thing… there was no Monokuma announcement. 

Talia  
U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-upst-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tairs. Th-th-th-th-third f-f-floor. R-r-r-r-r-r-recrea-a-a-a-a-ation r-r-r-r-r-r-room....  
-  
Den, Alys, Lucinia and I looked at each other as we sprinted upstairs.  
We reached the third floor to see the recreation room door almost fully closed.   
No. No.  
It can’t be a body.  
Talia must have saw something else, right?  
Maybe a clue?  
Maybe something to do with our escape… r-right?  
Right.  
Yeah.  
…  
We opened the door.


	7. Easy Way Out: Deadly School Life

I was wrong… So wrong…  
Before us laid a body.  
Dead next to the pool table.  
We couldn’t see their face.  
Lucinia turned the body around, revealing the bloodied face of  
Naya.  
-  
Alys  
W-WHAT???

Taneki  
Naya…

Alys  
NO! NO NO NO NO!

Den  
HOOOOOOOOOOOPE!

Taneki  
I can’t believe this.

Alys  
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Den  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!  
Alys  
THAT STUPID, HAPPY-GO-LUCKY VOICE! 

Lucinia  
You and her were close…

Taneki  
She was a big part of solving Vanessa’s case… she was smart, kind.   
-  
Talia and the others arrived, they must have heard the body discovery announcement…  
-  
Talia  
N-N-N-N-N-Naya! 

Brock  
This isn’t right…

Monokuma  
Hello everyone!

Kinnie  
You stupid bear. You secretly prepared a motive for the killer, didn’t you?

Monokuma  
No? Why would I only share the motive with one person?

Kinnie  
Because you did it before!

Monokuma  
Puhuhu! I don’t know what you’re talking about!

Taneki  
Yes you do! That pho-  
-  
Kinnie raised her hand, signalling me to stop.  
-  
Monokuma  
I don’t know what you two crazy kids are talking about, but everyone here knows the motive!

Alys  
YOU DIDN’T TELL US SHIT!

Den  
YEEEEEEEAH! SCREAMING!

Monokuma  
I DID tell you shit! Puhuhuhu! You all know the motive, it just hasn’t been made very clear to you. Anyways! Here’s the MONOKUMA FIIIIIILE! Good luuuuuuuck!  
-  
Yet again, I opened up the Monokuma File. Why Naya? Why did she have to die? Why did one of us have to do this?  
‘The victim was killed around 8am, the cause of death was suffocation. The victim likely suffered from a blow to the head before their initial death.’  
-  
Talia  
… Let’s solve this fucking murder.

Ellenore  
I guess we have to… investigate. Again.

Alys  
THIS ISN’T JUST ANOTHER INVESTIGATION. THIS IS US FINDING OUT WHO KILLED NAYA. 

Freeman  
Yes. That’s what an investigation means.

Alys  
SHUT UP, FREEMAN! THIS TIME THE MURDERER KILLED SOMEONE IMPORTANT! WHICH IS WHY YOU AREN’T LYING THERE DEAD INSTEAD!

Taneki  
Guys. We shouldn’t fight. For Naya, we need to focus on finding out who did this. 

Kinnie  
There’s a broken pool cue next to her body. The Monokuma File mentioned a blow to the head, maybe that was the cause of it.

Alys  
Y-You guys investigate the body. I don’t want to look at her… I’ll miss her.  
-  
She left with a face full of tears. I feel bad for her.  
-  
Isamu  
What about the suffocation? She wasn’t strangled like Joffrey.

Talia  
Maybe the killer used a pillow?

Den  
NAYA DIED DURING A PILLOW FIGHT?  
Taneki  
Why a pillow?

Talia  
Maybe she knocked Naya out with the pool cue and suffocated her with the pillow.

Taneki  
I think we need to find evidence for that first…

Kinnie  
Who’s ‘she’?

Talia  
Huh?

Kinnie  
You referred to the killer as ‘she’.

Talia  
Oh. I don’t know. Maybe it’s because there’s more girls here than guys and my brain naturally assumed. 

Kinnie  
Uhuh.

Isamu  
Guys, there’s a note in her pocket.  
-  
Isamu un-crumpled the note, it read:  
To -----,  
Meet me in the recreation room tomorrow before the morning announcement, there is something I need to talk to you about. It’s regarding an issue that’s been going on for a while now and I think I know why. Bring someone with you if you feel scared, I don’t mind.  
From Naya.  
-  
Talia  
Seems the killer scribbled out who it was addressed to. Who did Naya have a problem with?

Taneki  
No one really, she wasn’t a mean person.

Brock  
Hmmmmmmmm

Taneki  
Last time I heard you think that loud, you were onto something. What is it, Brock?  
Brock  
I don’t think I know who did it, but I think I know who the traitor may be with all this evidence.

Den  
REALLY??

Ellenore  
That’s intéressant, please share.

Brock  
But I’m not so sure yet, I’ll wait until the class trial.   
-  
So we have the pool cue, an unknown object used for the suffocation and a letter addressed to someone from Naya herself. Brock is also thinking of some evidence. I’m not so sure where to go next. Just as I was thinking, Alys burst back into the room.  
-  
Alys  
Taneki! Follow me!  
-  
Alys lead me back to where our dorms were but lead me to the trash disposal room instead. We went inside.  
-  
Alys  
Look, a pillow.

Taneki  
A… pillow. Talia was right.

Alys  
It’s really wet.

Taneki  
Uuuuh, nevermind. Maybe that wasn’t used in the murder.

Alys  
It tastes salty.

Taneki  
Oh no… WAIT YOU TASTED IT?

Alys  
I don’t think it’s anything… like that. I think its… tears.

Taneki  
Tears?

Alys  
I know what tears taste like. I think someone came here to dispose of the pillow used in the murder, noticed that we can’t actually get to the disposal chute and then… cried. All over the pillow.

Taneki  
I mean, I guess that’s possible. 

Alys  
You should go look for more clues. I feel a little light-headed.

Taneki  
Are you okay?

Alys  
No, haha. No… Not at all.

Taneki  
Will you be?

Alys  
I don’t… know. Just, please find out who fucking did this. They can’t get away with it.

Taneki  
I know. Talk to you later…  
-  
As I was leaving, I heard a voice saying something strange.  
-  
Distant Voice  
I’ll really miss you…  
-  
After that voice spoke, I heard a door close. I threw myself around the corner and bumped heads with Lucinia.  
-  
Lucinia  
If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked… But I’m not in the mood for sexy time right now.

Taneki  
W-What? No, were you just speaking to someone?

Lucinia  
Y-YOU HEARD?

Taneki  
I heard you tell someone that you’ll miss them. Who were you talking to and why did you say that? Why will you miss them?

Lucinia  
I uhhhh. Okay maybe I am in the mood for sexy time. Someone rejected my… sex offer.

Taneki  
What?? That doesn’t explain while you’ll miss them.

Lucinia  
I was just… embarrassed and that came out. But if you want we could go into my dorm room right now and- 

Taneki  
Stop…

Freeman  
So no head? UGH.

Taneki  
What? When did you get here?

Freeman  
Oh, Ellenore wants you.  
-  
I walked over to Ellenore but before I could speak, Monokuma made his announcement.   
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
Hello everyone! I know you’re all excited to get right into it so all of you meet up in the usual space. Puhuhuhu, I love a good mystery!

Talia  
Guys, before we go in, I was able to identify one of the letters in Naya’s letter! An ‘A’.

Taneki  
A lot of us have an A in our name… The only people who don’t are Brock, Ellenore, Kinnie and Den.

Den  
SO IT’S NOT ONE OF US?

Taneki  
Assuming the person who received the letter is the killer, yeah. Anyways, what did you want me for, Ellenore?

Ellenore  
I can’t tell you anymore with everyone here. I’m sorry. Let’s just go.

Taneki  
Damn, okay.

Alys  
Sh-Shouldn’t we have more time??

Taneki  
I agree. This feels impossible.

Talia  
No! This will be easy! Don’t give up!  
-  
We all stepped into the elevator. All… ten of us. That number is way too small. This needs to come to an end eventually, right? How long does Monokuma intend to keep us here? … What if Monokuma is actually being controlled by someone. We debated about it slightly during our first few days but, could that actually be the case? With our numbers shortening, maybe soon we will find out who it is. Maybe the traitor that Vanessa mentioned is Monokuma? It’s a stretch but, how could I not wonder? 

But now is no time for that.  
The elevator reached its destination.   
And so, the curtain on our third case opened.  
A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...  
A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...  
A deadly...Class Trial!

T R I A L 3 - O P E N

Taneki  
We’ve lost yet another person today with hardly any time in between losing Joffrey and Vanessa. 

Alys  
Naya wasn’t like Joffrey or Vanessa. Or Yusuke or Cormac or Whisp. 

Freeman  
Was she epic?

Alys  
… Shut up.

Kinnie  
Why was she killed? Monokuma didn’t give us a motive this time. Well, he says he did but…

Lucinia  
HE’S JUST A LIAR!

Ellenore  
Lucinia? You’ve been very quiet up until now.

Taneki  
Let’s get to the motive of the murder later. Let’s start with how she was killed.

Alys  
But no one mention what she was killed with. Only Taneki and I know the true weapon.

Taneki  
I think it’s quite clear that she was struck with an object first. Kinnie pointed out the pool cue, which was broken. She may have been knocked out with that then… killed with something else. 

Lucinia  
Which we don’t know because only you and Alys know.

Alys  
Correct.

Kinnie  
We haven’t seemed to talk about the Monokuma morning announcement. It didn’t go off this morning.

Taneki  
That’s true. Why is that Monokuma?

Monokuma  
I can’t tell you ANYTHING that links to the case! Puhuhu!

Kinnie  
So you’re saying it links to the case?

Monokuma  
Hey! Don’t put it as though I just gave you a clue!

Taneki  
But you did! Thanks Monokuma!  
-  
Getting the upper hand on the villain that put us all through this is very satisfying.  
-  
Monokuma  
Ugh! Carry on your stupid debate!

Brock  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Taneki  
Oh yeah, I forgot. What is it you were thinking of Brock?

Brock  
Acting!

Alys  
Once again I have to ask, why is that relevant?

Brock  
Because it’s happening again! But this time it’s not from the murderer! 

Lucinia  
What do you mean?? SPIT IT OUT!

Brock  
This time it was from the traitor!

Ellenore  
Excusez-moi?

Lucinia  
WHAT MAKES YOU SO SMART?

Den  
AHHHHHHHHHH! HOOOOOOPE!

Brock  
The traitor is… drumroll please. 

Monokuma  
BUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUM.

Brock  
Talia!

Talia  
W-What?

Kinnie  
You did call the killer a ‘she’.

Brock  
Which means you must have helped the killer in some way! 

Ellenore  
It would also explain how you knew about the pillow. 

Taneki  
Wait… Alys did you-?

Alys  
No. I didn’t.

Taneki  
Ellenore… how do you know that Talia was correct?

Ellenore  
Hm?

Taneki  
Earlier, Talia said Naya was killed with a pillow. She guessed, but it was kinda a specific guess. Me and Alys found out that that guess was correct. How do you know the guess was correct?

Ellenore  
Uhm. I found it while investigating.

Alys  
Where did you find it?

Ellenore  
Talia said the letter was addressed to someone with an ‘a’ in their name. That is not me. I’m not the killer. I would expect more from you Taneki.

Alys  
How did you know about the pillow then?

Talia  
SHUT UP! We need to talk about more important matters right now.

Freeman  
Talia, you were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness! You were my brother Talia!

Brock  
Yeah! You’re the traitor!

Talia  
You’ve got it all wrong!

Lucinia  
No! You’ve got it all right!  
-  
Huh? Lucinia going up against Talia? What’s going on here?  
-  
Lucinia  
The killer HAS to be Ellenore!

Ellenore  
The killer is YOU!

Talia  
The killer is NEITHER OF YOU!

Taneki  
One other thing… This may turn the tables a little but. I don’t want to accuse anyone. You’re all my friends.

Alys  
Just say it.

Taneki  
I heard Lucinia telling someone that she’ll miss them.

Ellenore  
Voila! Evidence that it’s you! 

Isamu  
This is getting out of hand. Everyone is just accusing each other. What happened to the last trial when we worked together? 

Ellenore  
Who will you miss, Lucinia? And why? Perhaps your best friend Talia who saw you kill Naya?

Talia  
I saw nothing of the sort!

Kinnie  
I think it's time to talk about motive.

Den  
WHAT COULD IT BEEEEEEEEEEE?  
-  
Something that we’ve all seen that would make someone want to leave so badly that they would resort to killing…   
-  
Taneki  
What about… the previous trials?

Monokuma  
DING DING DING! RIGHT ON THE MONEY! 

Isamu  
What do you mean by the previous trials?

Lucinia  
Stupid. Stupid motive. Wouldn’t even work. As a… motive. 

Taneki  
Seeing our friends die… That sure would make me want to leave. 

Lucinia  
Stupid. Absolutely stupid.

Freeman  
Irony! I love it.

Lucinia  
It was me.

Taneki  
W-What?

Lucinia  
It was me. I killed Naya.

Ellenore  
I told you all.

Lucinia  
I’m sorry.

Alys  
You… YOU SON OF A-

Talia  
Stop it! Just… stop it! Lucinia is covering for me.

Lucinia  
No I’m not! I killed Naya!

Talia  
I killed Naya!

Alys  
Stop this! Whoever is lying, stop! 

Talia  
You’ve seen me! You’ve seen me break down! Lucinia was telling me that she’ll miss me because when I get away with it, she would have died. But seeing you all argue like this. Seeing you all confused. Seeing you all worry. Seeing you all break apart like I did. I don’t want that for you. I don’t want any of you to die. That’s why I wanted to leave. I wanted to get out of here, I couldn’t take it anymore. You saw how many times I cried, how many times I couldn’t hold in my emotions anymore. I selfishly killed Naya so I didn’t have to be apart of this nightmare anymore. I knocked her out, grabbed a pillow and suffocated her. I cried so much while doing it. Lucinia was there but please don’t blame her. This wasn’t her fault. She was just sticking up for me. 

Lucinia  
She’s lying! 

Alys  
No… No she’s right.

Taneki  
The tears… we found them on the pillow. 

Lucinia  
T-They were mine!

Talia  
Lucinia, please stop. Monokuma, it’s time to vote. I’m sorry everyone. I’m so sorry.

Monokuma  
ITS VOTIIIIIING TIIIIIIME! WILL YOU MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE OR THE DREADFULLY WRONG ONE?  
-  
TALIA - TALIA - TALIA  
TALIA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY  
-  
Monokuma  
Yup! You did it! Talia was the killer! Three in a row! But not all of you voted correctly! Some of you still thought it was Lucinia! Be careful! 

Lucinia  
Talia, why? You could have lived! You could have got away with it! 

Talia  
I wouldn’t have lived. If I had to watch everyone here die, I wouldn't be able to. 

Alys  
Why… Why did you kill Naya?

Talia  
I’m sorry Alys. I wanted to try and make it as obvious as possible that it was me. Naya was the only person I had somewhat of a problem with. You saw how I kept interrupting her. I called her a bitch yesterday to try and make that more obvious. Then she sent me that letter. She found out that… that I was a fraud.

Taneki  
A fraud?

Talia  
I kept interrupting Naya because I wanted to seem smarter than her! I’m… not the Ultimate Puzzle Master. Or, well, I don’t deserve to be called that. It’s fake, I’ve never solved any puzzle other than a fucking wordsearch and a few rows of a crossword. She figured it out. She figured it out because she’s smart. Unlike me. In reality, I don’t have any Ultimate Ability. I’m sorry. 

Monokuma  
That’s all folks!

Talia  
Wait! No! I have more to say!

Monokuma  
Let’s give it everything we got!

Talia  
The traitor! Vanessa was right!

Monokuma  
IIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!

Talia  
HER NAME IS -  
-  
Monokuma wrapped duct tape around her mouth as he pulled her away.

We watched her fall into the entrance of a maze. The wall behind her started to close in as her eyes widened. She sprinted around, trying to figure out where to go when she came across a sign saying “This way!”.

She followed the signs which lead her to the middle. Her face brightened up again. She beat the puzzle… well, she cheated and beat the puzzle. But just as she celebrated, glass walls formed around her, locking her in a cube. The ground she stood on raised, she watched as she was about to be crushed. But then… silence.

The floor lowered again and the box vanished.

She stood up and sprinted towards the exit.

But before she made any distance, the floor shot up once more at the speed of sound, splattering her against the ceiling.   
-  
Lucinia  
She’s…

Alys  
Gone.

Taneki  
How was she able to kill without us seeing it?

Kinnie  
That must have been why there was no morning announcement. To keep us asleep and not witnessing it.

Brock  
But how’d they stop the announcement?

Monokuma  
BY ASKIIIIING!

Taneki  
They simply just asked and you let it happen??

Monokuma  
I’ll do anything for another murder! Besides, Talia didn’t ask. Your next motive did.

Ellenore  
What are you talking about?

Monokuma  
Your next motive is the traitor! How can you live together knowing that the traitor exists? Man, I love how things are going right now! You’re about half-way through your life here at this WONDERFUL school!

Taneki  
H-Half-way through?

Monokuma  
That’s right! Puhuhuhu! Only 3 chapters left of your MISERABLE lives!

Brock  
Chapters? 

Alys  
Does this even fucking matter right now? Who cares when we leave when not all of us GET to leave. 

Lucinia  
I agree. 

Alys  
No, you have no fucking place to agree with me. You’re mourning a KILLER!

Taneki  
G-Guys. Let’s just go. We need some sleep.

Freeman  
Yis bos.   
-  
Naya. Dead. During our first few days, she was quiet. But then she slowly but surely made her way to be one of the top people keeping us alive. I think that, without her help, Vanessa would have won. Talia. Executed. She was our leader. Little did we know that she was hiding some depressing feelings. She couldn’t cope with this anymore, and on top of all that, she was scared her secret would be exposed by Naya that she was really just a fraud with no Ultimate Ability after all. But that doesn’t mean she was justified. Not at all. But I’ll miss them both. Now we know a traitor really exists. That’s gotta be our next objective: finding out who that is before things get worse. Talia couldn’t tell us their name but she was able to tell us their gender. ‘Her name is-’, she said. Her. The traitor is one of us, and she’s a girl…

With struggle, I fell asleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhu! Wasn’t that a blast! Thrills! Chills! Kills! It’s time for another funnnnn FACT! Originally, Talia was just gonna say who the traitor was right then and there, but where’s the fun in that? Isn’t the mystery of it way more entertaining? The speculation? The suspense? WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS??


	8. Heroes & Villains: Daily School Life

Surviving students: 9  
-  
I walked into the dining hall, the atmosphere was the complete opposite as it was was Talia and Lucinia put on that show. Everyone was calling me a symbol of hope. But now, I don’t think I can be that hero to them.  
-  
Taneki  
Hi guys!  
-  
It feels so strange. Saying hello to 8 people instead of 15.   
-  
Ellenore  
Taneki.  
-  
That reminds me, before the trial, Ellenore wanted to talk to me.  
-  
Taneki  
What did you want to say to me yesterday, Ellenore?

Ellenore  
Huh? Oh, it was about the trial but… it’s over now. Can we talk? About something else, I mean.

Taneki  
S-Sure.  
-  
Ellenore took me out of the dining hall.  
-  
Ellenore  
We’re still friends, right?

Taneki  
Of course. Why?

Ellenore  
It seems like people don’t trust me.

Taneki  
Why do you say that?

Ellenore  
I’ve been accused quite a lot. I don’t think anyone here… likes me. You accused me too. 

Taneki  
Ellenore, I’m sorry. It’s sickening how Monokuma forces us to accuse our friends. I had to do that, we had to find out who the killer was so we’d all get to survive. 

Ellenore  
I guess you’re right.   
-  
Ellenore and I grew closer today.   
-  
Ellenore  
I guess I’ll talk to you later. Au revoir. 

Taneki  
Bye!  
-  
Everyone began to leave the dining hall. I stopped Lucinia.  
-  
Lucinia  
What is it?

Taneki  
I wanted to hang out with you.

Lucinia  
Me? Why?

Taneki  
Just wanted to see how you’re doing. You don’t seem yourself. Normally you’re pretty energetic, loud… and to be honest, quite funny. But you seem really out of it.

Lucinia  
I lost my best friend. A best friend I’d die for. 

Taneki  
Talia, though she had her flaws, was a great person. Anything like this can easily break someone beyond repair. But for our own sake, we need to move on. We need to keep the memories of our fallen friends and bring them all the way to the end! There’s no use living in the past when you may not have a future. 

Lucinia  
Taneki, you’re right. But it’s going to take me a while to get back to my usual self.

Taneki  
And that’s okay. Take all the time you need. But stay strong, for Talia.  
-  
Lucinia and I grew closer today. I still have some time left, I think I’ll spend it with-  
-  
Den  
TAAAANEKIIIIIIIIIII!

Taneki  
Hi Den…

Den  
HOW ARE… YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Taneki  
Wow, you actually took a breath for that one. I’m good, how are you Den.

Den  
AHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Taneki  
What’s… so funny?

Den  
IN TIME’S OF DESPAIR, I CHOOSE TO LAUGH IN ITS FACE!

Taneki  
Oh. That’s actually a really good way to deal with it… I guess. But I feel like you’re the only one with the energy to do that. 

Den  
DESSPAAAAAAAAAIR! FIIIIIGHT MEEEEEEEE!

Taneki  
That reminds me. You kept screaming ‘Hope’ a lot. What was that about?

Den  
HOOOOOOPE! I WAS TRYING TO CHEER YOU ALL ON!

Taneki  
Huh. Cute.

Den  
C-CUTE?!??!

Taneki  
I- No. I meant the idea.

Den  
YOU THINK I'M CUUUUUTE?

Taneki  
I didn-

Den  
YOU’RE CUTE TOO! PRETTY!

Taneki  
Ahah. Okay.   
-  
Den and I grew closer today. Just as I left, Alys approached me.  
-  
Alys  
Taneki, mind if we hang out?

Taneki  
Of course not! What’s on your mind?

Alys  
I just… Remember that time you, Naya and I met? Freeman and Yusuke were there too. 

Taneki  
Our first day. Yeah. 

Alys  
Then a few days later, you came up to me and Naya and we talked more. Grew closer.

Taneki  
…

Alys  
I’m going to miss that. So much. Taneki, you’re all I have left. You’re the only part of that memory that I can still cherish. I don’t… fit in with everyone else. With Naya I felt comfortable. I miss her so, so much. She was my first real best friend. I never really made lots of friends in my life. Taneki, will you be by my side? 

Taneki  
Alys, how could I say no? We’re best friends now. We’ll get out of here, don’t you worry. Then we can, I don’t know, travel the world. Meet even more new people.

Alys  
That sounds really nice. Thank you, Taneki.   
-  
Alys and I grew closer today. It’s getting late, but I think I can fit in one more person.  
-  
Taneki  
Hey softie.

Isamu  
I- H- Hey. 

Taneki  
What are you up to?

Isamu  
I’m on the last few pages of this medical book. Whisp really changed me… Talia too.

Taneki  
He did not die in vain. 

Isamu  
He’s made me feel more helpful. Like I can do more.

Taneki  
Maybe your Ultimate Hunter status may change to being the Ultimate Nurse. Hehe, imagine you in a little nurse outfit. 

Isamu  
H-Hey! But maybe you’re right. Well, maybe not a nurse. But to be honest, I’m enjoying this way more than hunting. Maybe I can work for forensics? Help the police? 

Taneki  
I think that would suit you very well. What made you become the Ultimate Hunter in the first place?

Isamu  
Well, I come from a really poor family. We live in a cabin in the woods. My dad taught me how to hunt but at first I wasn’t that good at it. But then, because of my stupidity, a bear attacked us and… killed my dad. After that, I kept training myself.

Taneki  
Oh Isamu, I’m sorry… 

Isamu  
It’s okay. I found the same bear later on.

Taneki  
Did you…?

Isamu  
I didn’t kill it. It was with it’s own family. I couldn’t take it away. So I left them. Hunted other animals to provide for my mother and little sister. Then Hope’s Peak offered me this place here, I took it up. They were so kind, they let my mother and sister stay in some hotel close-by. 

Taneki  
I was right about you, you’re not hard-boiled at all. 

Isamu  
Let me guess, I’m soft?

Taneki  
One hundred percent.   
-  
Isamu and I grew closer today.

I returned to my dorm room. Today was really nice actually. I’m trying my best to restore the hope in everyone. I want to be their hero again. I don’t want to fail them.   
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! PUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! I don’t know what to do for this one! Puhuhuhuhuhuhu! Puhu! Puhuhu!   
-  
Back to the dining hall, as usual. The group seemed more up to debate than yesterday. Does that mean that… I’m helping?  
-  
Isamu  
Should we talk about the traitor?

Alys  
We know it’s a girl which means Isamu, Brock, Freeman and Den are out of the picture. 

Den  
WOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ellenore  
How can we determine who the traitor is though? I doubt they’ll just confess.

Lucinia  
We need to interrogate everyone! 

Ellenore  
But who would be in charge of interrogation? We can’t really trust anyone.

Isamu  
Taneki.

Alys  
Yeah, Taneki could do it.

Ellenore  
Hm. I agree.

Lucinia  
Go, go Taneki!

Den  
TANEKIIIIIIIIII!

Taneki  
R-Really?

Ellenore  
I don’t see why not.

Taneki  
O-Okay. I’ll do it tomorrow then.  
-  
Kinnie, Freeman and Brock were still silent, but it looks like I succeeded in restoring hope to the others! I’ll hang out with Brock first.  
-  
Taneki  
Hey Brock! You okay?

Brock  
Oh, uh, yeah. Just been thinking about what Monokuma said. Do you think he was telling the truth? Are we really half-way through our lives here?

Taneki  
You don’t normally dwell on things.

Brock  
I know but… we’ve been here a while now. It’s hard to imagine that soon we won’t be here. It’s hard to imagine that… we’ll survive.

Taneki  
We will survive. No doubt.

Brock  
But if he was telling the truth about us being half-way there then… more people have to die. This killing game needs to continue. I’ve spent all my time here being carefree but all of a sudden… I’m scared. 

Taneki  
As long as we work together to restore hope, no one will be killed.

Brock  
… I don’t know if you’re right, but I’m going to believe in you.  
-  
Brock and I grew closer today. Next, I went to see Kinnie.  
-  
Kinnie  
Good morning.

Taneki  
Hey! What’s been on your mind?

Kinnie  
The traitor. 

Taneki  
Oh… any speculation? 

Kinnie  
I have my suspicions. Are you really interrogating people tomorrow? 

Taneki  
Yeah, but I’ll probably skip you. I trust you. 

Kinnie  
Thank you. I trust you too. I really think you can do this.

Taneki  
I’ll be trying my best. Tell me, how’d you become the Ultimate Bounty Hunter? 

Kinnie  
I was trained to become one. And I did.

Taneki  
You’re hiding a lot of facts from that story.

Kinnie  
That’s because I want to. 

Taneki  
Fair enough I guess. 

Kinnie  
… My mother. My mother trained me. But eventually she became one of the bounties.

Taneki  
Oh… what did you do?

Kinnie  
I killed her.

Taneki  
W-What?? Why?? 

Kinnie  
The torture she put me through.

Taneki  
The… training?

Kinnie  
Correct.

Taneki  
And the person you killed, the one I saw on your two truths, one lie card…?

Kinnie  
Also correct. 

Taneki  
Are you okay?

Kinnie  
I’m fine. It was revenge. I don’t believe revenge is a good way to deal with things but in that case, I was satisfied. No one will be able to do that to me again. 

Taneki  
Damn right. Not Monokuma, not the traitor. No one.

Kinnie  
Indeed.  
-  
With that, she smiled, which was a refreshing sight. Kinnie and I grew closer today. Finally, I came up to Freeman.  
-

Freeman  
M’lady.

Taneki  
Hi Freeman. How are you?

Freeman  
Golden. Spreddit Golden. 

Taneki  
You really like your online stuff, huh?

Freeman  
I am a memer.

Taneki  
How’d you make a living out of that?

Freeman  
From the tons of Spreddit Gold I got!

Taneki  
So you’re famous online?

Freeman  
Extremely, but under a fake name.

Taneki  
Ah, I see- Wait, could you be Nolan Nark? 

Freeman  
Quack quack.

Taneki  
Oh my God! You’re Nolan Nark! 

Freeman  
It’s good to meet you.

Taneki  
I see you all over Spreddit and Twatter! 

Freeman  
Told you I was famous. Anyways, I’m gonna go read.  
-  
Nolan Nark and I grew closer today.  
While walking to my dorm room, Brock stopped me.  
-  
Brock  
Taneki, I have TWO very IMPORTANT DISCOVERIES!

Taneki  
What is it?

Brock  
MONOKUMA ANNOYED US LAST TIME FOR FORGETTING THAT A NEW FLOOR HAD OPENED UP! I ONLY JUST REMEMBERED, SO I WENT UPSTAIRS TO-

Den  
SCREAMING IS MYYYY JOOOB!

Brock  
I WENT UPSTAIRS TO CHECK IF A NEW FLOOR HAD OPENED UP BUT THERE HASN’T! WHY HASN’T HE OPENED UP A NEW FLOOR, TANEKI? HE MUST HAVE BEEN RIGHT! WE’RE ALMOST DONE! 

Taneki  
Shit… that’s a good point. What’s your second discovery?

Brock  
THAT MEANS THAT THE KILLING GAME IS STILL GOING ON, RIGHT? SOMETHING NEW IS GONNA HAPPEN. SOMEBODY IS GONNA DIE AND SOMETHING IS GONNA CHANGE. TANEKI, I’M SO FUCKING SCARED. 

Taneki  
Brock, calm down. I’m going to interrogate people tomorrow and we’ll get to the bottom of this, okay?  
-  
He ran off. Worried about him, I went to sleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Chaaaaange? In THIS school? Puhuhu, that Brock guy sure seems weird! How did he discover such things? Puhuhuhuhu! Despaiiiiiiir!  
-  
As I woke up, Brock was still on my mind. What was he talking about? I left my dorm room as Ellenore came up to me.  
-  
Ellenore  
Good morning, Taneki. We’ve already set up the interrogation. All the girls are waiting outside the bathhouse. You’ll talk to each of them individually. Mind if I go first?

Taneki  
Uh, sure.  
-  
Ellenore walked me to the bathhouse. I saw Kinnie, Alys and Lucinia waiting outside as I entered with Ellenore.  
-  
Ellenore  
So, let’s begin.

Taneki  
Okay. Ellenore Laurent, the Ultimate Painter from France. I’m a big fan of your work, you know that. You and I have grown quite close too. 

Ellenore  
Indeed.

Taneki  
Why’d you want to go first?

Ellenore  
I wanted to head into the art room, I’m dying to paint something. 

Taneki  
Okay… What are your relations to everyone else?

Ellenore  
I’m not really close to anyone. Though Lucinia and I aren’t really on good terms after the last trial. After Vanessa, you’re my only friend. Kinnie and Isamu kinda scare me. Den and Freeman are far too annoying to hang out with. Alys and Brock seem okay though, but I haven’t had a chance to talk to them. 

Taneki  
Alright. Where were you during each of the murders?

Ellenore  
Hmm, let me think. When Yusuke was killed, I was asleep. When Joffrey was killed I was in the dining hall. Then when Naya was killed, I was in my dorm room, getting ready for the day. 

Taneki  
Hmm. Okay, that’s enough. Thank you.

Ellenore  
Glad to help.  
-  
Ellenore left as Kinnie came in.  
-  
Taneki  
Ah, Kinnie. Stay here for a few minutes so they think I’m asking you questions. I know you’re not the traitor. 

Kinnie  
Taneki, something is wrong.

Taneki  
Huh? What is it?

Kinnie  
I think-

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Taneki  
WHAT?

Kinnie  
Fuck.

Taneki  
Let’s go!  
-  
We burst out the room.  
-  
Alys  
Where should we go?

Lucinia  
No, fuck, not again.

Kinnie  
Alys, Lucinia, you check this floor. Taneki and I will go upstairs.  
-  
We rushed to our appointed searches. Kinnie and I started searching the first floor. Nothing in the locker rooms. But then we heard a cry. We ran out and saw Brock running upstairs to the second floor. Den and Isamu were standing outside the library.  
-  
Kinnie  
What happened? 

Isamu  
… Go see it for yourself.  
-  
Kinnie and I slowly walked through the library door.  
A sentence was spelled out in blood next to a dead body,  
‘Are you entertained now?’  
And next to that horrifying question,  
Was the dead body of Freeman.


	9. Heroes & Villains: Deadly School Life

Taneki  
Freeman!

Kinnie  
‘Are you entertained now?’? What could that mean?

Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhuhu! The killer this time is REALLLLY trying to piss me off!

Kinnie  
What makes you say that?

Monokuma  
Puhu! You’ll see. Anyway, here’s the MONOKUMAAAA FIIIILE!

Taneki  
Please. Someone else read it.

Kinnie  
‘The victim was killed at 7:30am from a stab in the neck.’, Isamu, can you confirm that?

Isamu  
Yeah… There’s no weapon around though.

Taneki  
Freeman… Sure he was pretty insensitive but… he was so innocent. He just wanted people to laugh. I can’t believe he’s - 

Den  
DESPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Taneki  
So… who set off the body announcement? Den, Isamu and Brock?

Isamu  
That’s right. Brock ran off for some reason.

Alys  
FREEMAN???

Ellenore  
Oh my God…

Lucinia  
NO! THIS IS STUPID!

Taneki  
… Brock ran upstairs. I’m going to see what’s wrong with him.  
-  
With my energy completely drained from seeing the horrifying sight of poor Freeman’s corpse, I walked upstairs to the second floor. Which reminds me, Brock was saying something about the third floor not opening up when it was supposed to. I reached the top of the stairs and… blacked out.  
…  
…  
…  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!  
-  
That announcement… Did I just hear that again? My eyes slowly opened back up as Ellenore and Kinnie were standing over me.  
-  
Ellenore  
Are you okay? I’m sorry you had to see that.  
-  
What is she talking about?  
-  
Kinnie  
Two deaths… This hasn’t happened yet.  
-  
W-What?  
I looked over and remembered why I blacked out. Brock’s dead body lying in a pool of blood.   
-  
Monokuma  
Ahhhh! Finally! Someone finally killed more than one person! Maybe this killer isn’t pissing me off after all! Would you all like another MONOKUUUUMA FIIILE?  
-  
Isamu snatched the file off of him as he confirmed that the cause of death was another stab in the neck.   
-  
Taneki  
B-B-B-B-B-Brock? 

Den  
DESPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Isamu  
Taneki, are you okay?

Ellenore  
Do you need to rest?

Kinnie  
We can handle the investigation if you need a break.   
-  
They’re being… so kind… But I have to do this. Besides, the truth is is that it’s one of those who killed Freeman and Brock. And I have to expose them.   
-  
Taneki  
No breaks. I can do this.

Isamu  
There’s something on Brock’s body…

Lucinia  
Could be a note like last time?

Isamu  
It is a note but-

Ellenore  
Give me that.  
-  
Ellenore snapped, grabbing the note from his hands.  
-  
Ellenore  
The note says… Oh… It’s not very pretty.

Isamu  
Just read it.

Ellenore  
‘Dear Isamu,-’

Isamu  
W-What?

Ellenore  
‘- I’m very sorry to report that among certain investigation, I heard from Monokuma that your mother and sister were killed during a tragic event involving the outside world. I’m so sorry it had to be me that said this. -Brock.’

Isamu  
What the fuck is this shit? How did Monokuma know about my family? And more importantly, why the fuck did he tell Brock that they were killed? That’s fucking bullshit.

Ellenore  
Monokuma is many things, but a liar-

Taneki  
He most definitely is.

Ellenore  
Well whatever. This is good evidence. It gives us a likely suspect, doesn’t it?

Lucinia  
...Isamu?

Isamu  
What the fuck?

Ellenore  
What? This makes you a suspect does it not? You must have killed him to find out the truth.

Isamu  
Then explain why Freeman is dead, dumbass.

Ellenore  
Maybe he found out your plot, I don’t know. I’m just saying, so far you’re the most likely suspe-

Taneki  
Stop fighting. Let’s investigate more before throwing accusations. The murder weapon is right here, scissors with blood all over it. Must have came from the art room, so we’re gonna go there next.   
-  
With my patience thinning, I entered the art room. Another horrible sight waited for me. The words ‘Are you entertained now?’ was painted in red, all throughout the room.  
-  
Ellenore  
My painting!  
-  
She screamed running towards one area of the room. There was an amazing, almost-finished painting which the red words interrupted.   
-  
Ellenore  
They painted this nonsense over my masterpiece! Which one of you did this?! OWN UP!

Taneki  
What was the painting?

Ellenore  
Beautiful. It was beautiful. Took way more skill than these cat-eared sculptures. 

Taneki  
No, what is it?

Ellenore  
Ugh. I don’t exactly know. Just something my brain created.  
-  
I walked up to the painting to examine it. The top of the canvas was half-white, half-black with Monokuma’s sinister face in the middle. Below it was a scarlet-red essence-looking liquid which was absorbing a scared woman.   
-  
Taneki  
Could this be… you? Are you scared of Monokuma?

Ellenore  
It’s not me. It’s just a person. Could be anyone.   
-  
But then I noticed, to the left of the red essence was another woman, trapped in a cell. But she wasn’t sad or scared. She was grinning maliciously.   
-  
Taneki  
Who’s that?

Ellenore  
I don’t… know.

Taneki  
Hm. Okay, let’s go back to Freeman’s body.  
-  
Isamu went back to examining Freeman’s. He pulled out Freeman’s arm and noticed a strange marking.  
-  
Lucinia  
WHAT??

Isamu  
Do you know what this mark is?

Lucinia  
I-ITS-

Ellenore  
It’s an apotropaic mark. I’ve used it in pieces before. 

Lucinia  
WHICH IS-

Ellenore  
A mark of witchcraft. 

Lucinia  
BUT THAT MEANS-

Ellenore  
Freeman was murdered by… a witch?

Lucinia  
NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT IT MEANS.

Ellenore  
Who other but the Ultimate Witchcraft Practitioner? 

Lucinia  
THE MARK MEANS THE PERSON WAS A WITCH. IT’S THE WITCH’S MARK. THE MARK ONLY APPEARS ON WITCHES. NOT PEOPLE WHO WAS KILLED BY WITCHES. AND IM NOT A WITCH.

Ellenore  
Is that your story?

Taneki  
What did I say about accusations? 

Ellenore  
But… that does remind me. I remember reading one of Alys’ works yesterday.

Alys  
What? The school has one of my books? They didn’t even sell that well…

Ellenore  
Alys’ fanfic was about Genocide Jack. She seemed really into him. Like, really.  
Alys  
I never wrote a fanfic about Genocide Jack. I would never write about some murderer who only exists in comic books.

Ellenore  
Or are you just saying that? Because Brock’s death was very similar to how Genocide Jack kills people. You know what I mean, right?

Alys  
No, I don’t. I never read Genocide Jack comics.

Monokuma  
This is SOOOO META!

Ellenore  
Shut up, bear. Anyways, Genocide Jack killed people with scissors. Sound familiar? 

Taneki  
That’s a bit of a stretch… Where is this fanfic?

Ellenore  
Should be around here somewhere, I did read it in the library. 

Kinnie  
Here it… is… This wasn’t written with a computer. It’s all hand-written…

Ellenore  
So?

Kinnie  
… 

Alys  
I did NOT write that! 

Den  
COME ON, ALYS. SCREAM AT HER. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!

Ellenore  
Kinnie, did something just fall out your pocket?  
-  
As she said that, we looked at the ground as a card laid next to Kinnie’s feet.  
-  
Ellenore  
What is it, Kinnie? 

Kinnie  
It’s… not mine. 

Ellenore  
Well, read it out.

Kinnie  
No. It’s fake.

Ellenore  
What do you mean? If it’s fake then I’m sure there’s no problem with reading it out.

Kinnie  
… ‘You didn’t follow up on my requests. Your two bounties: Nolan Nark and Brock who stars in Odder Stuff. If you do not hunt these down by the end of the year, you will be on someone else’s bounty list.’

Ellenore  
Unfinished bounties, huh? A perfect reason to kill them both. 

Den  
PLOT TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!

Kinnie  
Ellenore, you should calm down.

Ellenore  
Excusez-moi?

Kinnie  
Or better yet: slow down. What’s wrong, is it the pressure? Are you scared? 

Ellenore  
What the fuck are you talking about? I’m trying to help Taneki investigate! Isamu looks suspicious, Lucinia looks suspicious, Alys looks suspicious and now you! I don’t see YOU stepping up to help this extremely difficult situation we’re in right now! Look, I’ll admit, I’ve been accusing people a lot. If it helps, search me. See if I have any evidence accusing me. 

Kinnie  
Taneki, check her room. Ellenore you go with her. Lucinia, you follow for safety. The rest of you are with me… besides Den. Go do whatever you want.   
-  
And with that, we split up. People are fighting again, this isn’t good. But then again, I don’t really blame them. This trial is driving me insane… Wait. No. This is what Monokuma wants. I’m falling into despair and I can’t let myself do that. Let’s just… do this.

But Freeman. Brock. Brock was the first face I had ever seen during this school. He was the first to greet me. I really felt Freeman and I were getting close with me understanding him more knowing his online identity. I was friends with them both and now they’re gone…  
-  
Ellenore  
Welcome to my room. Sorry for the mess, I’ve not invited anyone in here before.   
-  
On the walls were three paintings. There was one recurring image in each. A person controlling something else. The first painting was that person controlling a love heart with a hammer-shaped hole in it. The second painting had the person controlling a knife, surrounded by fire. The third and final had the person controlling a woman who was crumbling away.   
-  
Taneki  
Who is this person?

Lucinia  
Is it God?

Ellenore  
No. It’s an old friend of mine. I miss her. But she was very… manipulative. So I’m glad she’s gone. 

Taneki  
What was their name?

Ellenore  
… That doesn’t matter.

Den  
HELLO GUYS!

Lucinia  
Hey Den!

Den  
WATCHA UP TO?

Lucinia  
Investigating! What about you?

Den  
SCREAMING. YOU KNOW. BEING ALONE. LEFT OUT.

Lucinia  
Aww, that’s okay. You can investigate with us if you want! 

Den  
THAT WOULD BE VERY NICE, THANK YOU!  
-  
Suddenly, Kinnie, Alys and Isamu came rushing over with a coat covered in blood. Alys was holding it. She charged towards me.  
-  
Alys  
Taneki. We found this in the interrogation room. It has a scrubbed off name but we can make out that your name was on there.

Taneki  
W-What? I’ve never seen that coat in my life!

Alys  
It’s yours and its COVERED with blood, Taneki! 

Taneki  
Alys, I swear I-

Ellenore  
So all of us besides Den and-

Kinnie  
No, just Den.

Den  
AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WINNNNNN!

Taneki  
Guys, you’ve got to believe me, that coat isn’t mine! Guys? 

Isamu  
…

Lucinia  
…

Alys  
…

Ellenore  
…

Den  
DOT, DOT, DOT.  
Kinnie  
It’s okay, Taneki. We’ve got this.

Taneki  
Okay… Okay. I have one more question to ask. MONOKUMA!

Monokuma  
Yeeeeeeeeeeees?

Taneki  
For a fair trial, you need to answer my questions properly and truthfully.

Monokuma  
Hmmmmmm. Okay!

Taneki  
The traitor. If we solve this case, will we find out who they are? 

Monokuma  
You sure will!

Taneki  
Why does the traitor exist?

Monokuma  
The traitor exists to entertain us! Whether that be spicing up the kills or simply just making trials longer! 

Taneki  
W-Wait… who’s ‘us’? 

Monokuma  
Puhu! 

Taneki  
I said ALL my questions.

Monokuma  
Well, I guess I can tell you. After all, after this trial things are REALLY gonna be changing up!

Taneki  
W-What?  
-  
Flashback Brock  
SOMETHING NEW IS GONNA HAPPEN. SOMEBODY IS GONNA DIE AND SOMETHING IS GONNA CHANGE. TANEKI, I’M SO FUCKING SCARED.   
-  
Monokuma  
‘Us’ refers to… EVERYOOOONE! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! The WHOOOOLE world is watching, baby! See those cameras? They’re broadcasting to the WHOLE WORLD!

Isamu  
T-That’s impossible! No way everyone would just allow this to happen!

Monokuma  
Oh but they would! 

Taneki  
And why is that?

Monokuma  
Because of the tragic event that happened to the outside world! No more questiooons! It’s TRIAL TIME! You know where to go! Puhuhuhuhuhu!   
-  
That’s just CAN’T be right.  
-  
Isamu  
A t-tragic event… involving the… outside world.

Taneki  
Isamu, it’s a lie. Don’t worry.  
-  
We all got onto the elevator. Last time we were on this, there were 10 of us. Now there’s 7.  
Most of us are suspicious. What do we do?  
Isamu and Brock’s note.  
Lucinia and the witch's mark on Freeman.  
Alys and the Genocide Jack fanfic.  
Kinnie and the unfinished bounty card.  
And… me and the bloody coat.   
Ellenore’s paintings seem suspicious too.  
And Den… there’s just nothing to do with him.   
This may be a difficult class trial.  
But I tricked Monokuma into giving me a clue.  
The traitor is the killer this time.   
There’s no one to back-up the killer.   
For Yusuke.  
For Cormac.  
For Whisp.  
For Joffrey.  
For Vanessa.  
For Naya.  
For Talia.  
For Freeman.  
For Brock.   
Killer or not, all of them were friends of ours. We need to fight for them.   
And so, the curtain on our fourth case opened.  
A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...  
A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...  
A deadly...Class Trial!  
THE TRAITOR IS OURS!

T R I A L 4 - O P E N

Taneki  
As always lets start with the murder weapon.

Ellenore  
Which is handy as the murder weapon this time links with some other evidence.

Den  
SNIP SNIPPP!

Taneki  
Y-Yes, Den. The murder weapon was a pair of scissors, likely from the art room. 

Ellenore  
A murder by scissors, just like the ones-

Kinnie  
That ‘Genocide Jack’ used? From ‘Alys’ fanfic’? The one HAND-WRITTEN? 

Ellenore  
Yes, which points to Alys being the killer.

Alys  
I don’t even fucking like Genocide Jack. And even if I did, why would I copy his killing methods?

Kinnie  
It’s true that Alys didn’t write it.

Ellenore  
How can you say for sure? 

Kinnie  
You said you found the fanfic in the library. If one of Alys’ works truly existed here, why would it be hand-written? I assume you don’t publish your books hand-written, right Alys?

Alys  
I don’t. That’s just stupid. Who would buy a book fully hand-written? All my works are typed. 

Kinnie  
So someone else wrote it.

Isamu  
I don’t think it’s Alys, but why would someone write a whole fanfic and say it’s Alys’? 

Ellenore  
Plus, couldn’t she have just wrote one here to publish after we get out of this mess?

Kinnie  
No. The killer wrote this in order to frame her. 

Alys  
So that’s my name cleared?

Kinnie  
Yes.

Ellenore  
So I guess we’ll move on to you, Kinnie.

Kinnie  
Of course. Why don’t we?

Taneki  
You’re referring to the unfinished bounty?

Kinnie  
Which was obviously faked.

Ellenore  
Why would it be fake? You’re the Ultimate Bounty Hunter. It’s not that farfetched to say that you missed a couple.

Kinnie  
So you’re trying to tell me that before I came to this school I had an unfinished bounty on Brock and Freeman, both of them written on the SAME bounty card and they both just SO HAPPEN to come to the same school as me? I think the coincidences are way too big to call that true. 

Taneki  
She does make a point. Plus if the killer tried to set up Alys then… they coulda tried to set up Kinnie too… Wait…

Kinnie  
Are you catching on, Taneki? Let’s go through more of the ‘evidence’.

Ellenore  
Sure. Next we’ll talk about Lucinia. She claims that the witch’s mark only appears on witches and not victims of witches. 

Lucinia  
Because that’s true! Look it up!

Taneki  
We found the mark on Freeman. Why not Brock’s body too?

Ellenore  
Maybe she forgot. She is an idiot.

Den  
HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY NEW BEST FRIEND!

Lucinia  
Aww. 

Ellenore  
I guess that means it can’t have been Lucinia then… Taneki, you’re next.

Taneki  
‘My’ bloody coat. 

Kinnie  
Planted.

Ellenore  
Hm?

Kinnie  
It wasn’t Taneki’s. The bloody coat was obviously used in one of the murders. Brock ran upstairs after seeing Freeman’s dead body which means the coat must have been used killing Brock. Taneki was with me, Isamu and Den when Brock was killed. Leaving the only possible killers: Alys, Lucinia and you, Ellenore. But we’ve already crossed off Alys and Lucinia. 

Taneki  
During your interrogation you said you were heading to the art room. Where were you when Brock was killed?

Ellenore  
I was downstairs. Alys and Lucinia can vouch for me.

Alys  
That is true. When we were looking around for a body we saw her.

Kinnie  
Where did you see her?

Alys  
Near the gym next to the staircase. 

Taneki  
Let’s ignore that for now. We haven’t talked about evidence pointing towards Ellenore yet.

Ellenore  
Accusing me again, Taneki? What happened to our friendship?

Taneki  
Our friendship can’t get in the way of solving a case… I’m truly sorry. But anyways. Your paintings. The ones in your room. I think I found a connection between each of them. You say the person in them is an old friend of yours, but lets pretend its you for a second. The first painting depicted you controlling a heart with a hammer-shaped hole in it. Our first trial had Yusuke killed with a hammer by the Ultimate Charmer, hence the heart. Your second painting had you controlling a knife surrounded by fire. Joffrey was killed in a satanic fashion which would explain the fire, he was also stabbed by a knife to activate this satanic ritual. Finally, your last painting depicted you controlling a woman who was crumbling away. This one is more of a stretch, but I think that person is Talia.

Lucinia  
… I miss her so much.

Alys  
And I miss the person she killed.

Taneki  
Talia killed Naya because she was broken, which could be symbolised as her crumbling to dust. 

Ellenore  
T-Taneki, this has nothing to do with the case.

Taneki  
But it does. Monokuma secretly gave us a clue.

Monokuma  
I WHAT?

Taneki  
When I asked him if we would find out the traitor’s identity at the end of this trial, he said yes. I heavily doubt he would just tell us, which means the killer this time is the traitor. 

Ellenore  
And that has to do with my paintings, how?

Taneki  
Because your paintings point towards you being the traitor.

Lucinia  
Holy shit.

Isamu  
The traitor controlling each of these murders. That would make sense.

Kinnie  
Monokuma said the traitor helps by making the trials longer. There has been another thing I’ve noticed throughout each class trial. Ellenore has been accused in each one, usually by her own doing. Case 1 she didn’t have Vanessa’s card. Case 2 she was accused along with Ellenore, which Ellenore replied to with how an accomplice gains nothing. She knew about that before asking Monokuma. Case 3, Ellenore was accused because she knew about the pillow. It’s like she was doing it on purpose… to entertain. My guess is that she got sick of being Monokuma’s puppet, hence the message next to Freeman’s body.

Taneki  
And I have evidence to support that. Ellenore’s unfinished painting in the art room. It depicts Monokuma controlling a scared person, with a person in the corner in a cage, laughing. I think the scared person and the person in the cage are the same: Ellenore. Since she knew who the fourth killer would be, herself, she started painting this to complete her ‘series’ if you will. 

Ellenore  
These are all just petty theories. 

Taneki  
I’m a big fan of your work, Ellenore. The deeper meaning of them isn’t just gonna fly over my head. But you thought it would, which is why you planted evidence on everyone… besides Den for some reason, and invited us to our room. You didn’t think I’d use your paintings as evidence. 

Ellenore  
Oh Taneki, you truly are pathetic. 

Kinnie  
Taneki, pathetic? You wrote an entire fanfic to frame Alys. You half-assed a card to frame me. You used fear to frame Isamu. You used misinformation to frame Lucinia. And you just threw a bloody coat you used to murder someone out there for all to see. You may be a good traitor but you were scared. It was easy to tell. You were cracking under pressure.

Taneki  
The scared woman in your painting is proof of that. The one laughing in the cage was the traitor version of yourself. But my question is: why? Why did you do it?

Ellenore  
I’m not the traitor. How would I kill Brock and be downstairs for Alys and Lucinia to see me at the same time? Remember? Brock ran upstairs and was just killed. No one was there besides Brock. How did he die? I don’t fucking know. But it wasn’t me. 

Isamu  
But… before Brock was killed. Me, Den, Kinnie and Taneki went into the library to examine Freeman’s body. 

Taneki  
Which could have gave you time to sneak past and go downstairs.

Lucinia  
And we found you… near the staircase.

Kinnie  
Which is oddly suspicious, don’t you think? 

Ellenore  
Haha. I see. You’re just pissed off that I accused you, aren’t you Kinnie?

Kinnie  
How did you accuse me again? I’m sorry, I forgot.

Ellenore  
That card you dropped. 

Kinnie  
Ah, that reminds me. You were the one that pointed that out, weren’t you?

Ellenore  
...What do you mean?

Kinnie  
You were the one that pointed out I ‘dropped’ it. You snatched Isamu’s letter because you knew what was on there, otherwise Isamu would have hid it. You weirdly knew what the witch’s mark was. And of course, it was you who read Aly’s fanfic. 

Ellenore  
This doesn’t mean anything.

Kinnie  
What do you think, everyone? Is Ellenore the traitor?

Alys  
I think it’s time to vote.

Den  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Isamu  
I’m also happy to cast my vote. 

Lucinia  
Let’s show her what it feels like to be a witch burned at stake. 

Taneki  
The traitor is ours!

Monokuma  
That sounds like a unanimous vote! IT’S VOTIIIIIIIING TIIIIME! WILL YOU MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE OR THE DREADFULLY WRONG ONE?  
-  
ELLENORE - ELLENORE - ELLENORE  
ELLENORE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
-  
Monokuma  
Ding ding ding! The killer and the traitor is Ellenore Laurent, the Ultimate Painter! 

Taneki  
Why, Ellenore? Can you answer that now? Why’d you do it? And why Freeman and Brock?

Ellenore  
Ugh. Monokuma promised me that if you all were to lose a trial, I would be spared, but only if I do my job well. I chose Freeman and Brock because they were… the most useless members. Not entertaining enough for the outside demand.

Alys  
What outside demand?

Isamu  
We are NOT being broadcasted live.

Ellenore  
Yeah, I’ll leave those questions for Monokuma. 

Taneki  
You were my hero.

Ellenore  
I know. I do feel shame in myself. But there’s no point in that now is there? Brock was right, Taneki. Things are about to change. I suggest you all watch your backs. Shit is about to get real. Way more intense than it has been. Monokuma has huge plans. Word of advice: don’t trust them.

Kinnie  
Trust who?

Taneki  
Who is ‘them’??

Ellenore  
You’ll see… Well, I guess this is goodbye. I can’t say I haven’t enjoyed my time with you. Most of you were actually pleasant. 

Lucinia  
Fuck you.

Alys  
Burn in hell. 

Isamu  
Goodbye Ellenore. 

Kinnie  
I for one, won’t miss you.

Taneki  
Well, Isamu and I will keep your memory alive, I guess. Den?

Den  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Taneki  
Right.

Ellenore  
Well Monokuma, you know what to do.

Monokuma  
Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!  
-  
Ellenore stood in a dark room. Certain spaces of the room lit up, one by one. The first light showed us a portrait of Yusuke. The second, a portrait of Cormac. Then Whisp, Joffrey, Vanessa, Naya and Talia. 

Finally, Freeman’s and Brock’s portraits appeared. They were higher up than the rest. Suddenly, Ellenore was suspended in the air by puppet strings so she was face-to-face with her victim’s portraits. 

Then, brutality. She was flung around like a ragdoll, slowly but surely caving in her face. Still clinging to life, a giant canvas appeared underneath her. The strings raised her body high and slammed her into it. The blood seeped into the canvas as it turned around, revealing the final portrait of this execution: Ellenore’s.   
-  
Den  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOOD! DESPAIR! BRUTALITY!

Alys  
As she deserved. Naya could have been avenged much easier if it wasn’t for her. I’m glad she got to see her face before she was punished. 

Kinnie  
Bitch.

Monokuma  
But oh the fun hasn’t stopped yet! This trial needs to continue!

Taneki  
Here Freeman woulda said something funny…

Monokuma  
There’s still one mystery left to solve! Your memories and the outside world!

Kinnie  
Our… memories?

Isamu  
What do you fucking mean by that?

Monokuma  
Truth bullet: My Account - That thing I said about the cameras broadcasting us.

Alys  
Why did you put it like that?

Taneki  
Right. So, supposedly, the whole world is watching us. How? Wouldn’t people rise up?

Monokuma  
Oh they have! Let me show you what’s going on outside the school!  
-  
The monitor came on. There was a protest outside the school grounds. But then… they were gunned down… Others came but for different reasons. The signs they held said things like “Holy Despair!”, “Kill off Taneki!”, “My favourite is Den!”. I’m… so confused. It must be true.  
-  
Den  
FANS????

Alys  
Man, all of us have fans… and haters too. 

Lucinia  
Except for Taneki. Everyone just wants Taneki to die.

Taneki  
WHAT? NOT A SINGLE ONE ROOTING FOR ME? WHY?

Kinnie  
Probably because you’re our symbol of hope.

Taneki  
O-Oh… thank you. But wait, what does this mean? Why are people obsessed with despair?

Monokuma  
That’s the tragic incident my good student! Puhu!

Isamu  
Bullshit! The tragic event doesn’t exist!

Monokuma  
Oh you emo child. You’re only saying that because if it is true, that means your beloved family is dead. 

Isamu  
Shut the fuck up! They’re alive!

Monokuma  
Allow me to explain. This tragic event caused the whole world to fall into despair. And no you stupid reader, it was not caused by some blonde girl called Junko! Wrong universe!   
-  
W-What?  
-  
Monokuma  
The origin is unknown, but that’s how it is! This despair has caused MILLIONS, even BILLIONS to turn to horrifying acts! Murder is common-place in the world now! Everyone you know is probably dead!

Isamu  
Don’t you think we woulda fucking knew about this?

Monokuma  
And that’s a WONDERFUL segway to the next mystery! Your memories! 

Taneki  
What do you mean-

Monokuma  
And I’m going to cut to the chase because I’m sure all the Danganronpa fans are tired of this!  
-  
H-He’s doing it again… What is he talking about?  
-  
Monokuma  
Your memories were stolen! By me! 

Isamu  
What fucking memories?

Monokuma  
Your memories of your time here at Hope’s Peak. You spent two whole years here before it fell into this chaos! Isn’t that HILARIOUS?! You’ve been killing your BEST FRIENDS! DESPAIR! THAT’S WHAT I’M ALL ABOUT! PUHUHUHUHU!

Den  
DESPAAAAAAAIR!

Isamu  
You’re a fucking maniac. 

Taneki  
We’ve been killing our best friends? 

Monokuma  
YUP! Cormac and Yusuke were dating during those two years as well! Vanessa ended up giving up her satanic life! Whisp got an amazing job as a security tester and earned lots of money! Talia and Naya actually became good friends and helped each other in exams! Taneki, you and Ellenore were SO CLOSE! It was rare to see you apart! 

Taneki  
Oh my God…

Lucinia  
N-no…

Isamu  
What about my family?

Monokuma  
Oh yeah. Dead. Very dead. Cut open and apart. Recycled. All that junk.

Isamu  
FUCK YOU!

Monokuma  
Sorry but it’s true! Puhu! It’s not just Isamu’s family either! All your families are dead! Well, mostly. Alys, your parents joined the despair! Isn’t that funny?

Alys  
E-EXCUSE ME?

Monokuma  
Puhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Den  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Isamu  
WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?

Den  
AHHHHHHHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Isamu  
WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Den  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Isamu  
SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’LL CUT YOU OPEN MYSELF!

Den  
HAHA!

Taneki  
It’s how he deals with despair.

Den  
THE ENERGY KEEPS ME ALIVE. YOU SHOULD TRY IT ISAMU, LAUGH IN THE FACE OF DEFEAT!

Isamu  
I will fucking kill you.

Lucinia  
All our families… gone…

Taneki  
We don’t know that! Let’s just get the hell out of this damn… FUCKING SCHOOL!

Monokuma  
Now that you’re all pumped up, I think it’s time to introduce the rest of the gang!

Taneki  
W-What?

Monokuma  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU:


	10. Scenery & Friendship: Daily School Life

Surviving Students: ^%%”$£ 12?  
-  
Monokuma  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU:  
-  
The monitor switched on again and a new face appeared.  
-  
Monokuma  
THE FIRST NEW FRIEND YOU WILL BE MEETING! This is Asahi! He is the Ultimate Footballer! He hasn’t had the best of luck during his killing game! In the first trial he killed someone! But someone else killed someone first - meaning he wasn’t the blackened. How sad. Since then he didn’t find a new opportunity and spent his time moping around.

Kinnie  
He’s a… survivor?

Monokuma  
Yes! Asahi and the rest are survivors! You guys are all survivors! But I will be merging both groups of survivors for ROUND TWO! Puhuhuhuhu!

Isamu  
Round two? Are you kidding me?!

Alys  
I’m DONE with this shit!

Monokuma  
Settle down class, we still have more people to introduce you to! Next up is Casse: the Ultimate Tap Dancer! She’s-

Alys  
A Tap Dancer? Really? 

Monokuma  
Don’t judge people’s talents you dirty lemon writer! Anyways! Cassie is a little desperate for attention so I’d watch your asses! But she’s HARMLESS! Couldn’t hurt a fly! I’m surprised she survived this long! Third is KAITLYN! The-

Lucinia  
Ultimate Model???

Monokuma  
Yes! Are you a fan?

Lucinia  
I’ve… used some of her magazines. 

Taneki  
U-Used?

Monokuma  
Kaitlyn is, well let’s just say, popular. All of the males who have died in their killing game are her ex-boyfriends! Does she care that all of her loved ones died? Nope! She was just using them to make herself look even more beautiful! Fourth is Ryou! The Ultimate Architect! He’s… USELESS! Puhuhuhu! If Ellenore was here she would have definitely killed him, puhu! And for someone so stupid, he’s also a huge dick! Isn’t that nice? 

Den  
HE HAS A HUGE DICK?

Lucinia  
No he is a huge dick, silly. 

Monokuma  
Fifth is Hisoka! He’s the Ultimate Lawyer! He’s a little quiet but only because he’s trying to figure shit out! Very useful in the case of a murder! But he’s not a big fan of people talking to him. And last, but certainly least. Alden! The Ultimate Lucky Student!

Taneki  
The… Ultimate what?

Monokuma  
Lucky Student! Just like you, Taneki! 

Taneki  
…

Monokuma  
Alden is very eager to discover the truth! He’s pretty much always investigating for the sake of his friends!

Kinnie  
And that’s all?

Monokuma  
Yup! You’ll meet them tomorrow so be sure to have a goooooooooood longgggggggg rest. See you soon! Puhuhuhuhu!  
-  
We were all sent off to our dorm rooms. Is it really true? We’re meeting new people? There’s gotta be a catch, right? And other than that, Ellenore… She’s gone. She was a traitor but… I really liked her. It turns out what people say about meeting your heroes was right after all. Isamu and I seem to be the only people she didn’t really piss off. 

I was losing hope during that trial. I can’t let that happen again. I almost fell into Monokuma’s trap. Freeman, Brock, Ellenore. Three people died today. Let’s make sure it wasn’t for nothing.

Just as I was about to get into bed, a weird gas started to fill my room…

And then, I collapsed.   
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
And so the traitor’s identity was finally revealed! Ellenore! This was foreshadowed from the very beginning! Did you notice? Puhu!   
-  
I woke up somewhere new. The walls were wooden but the contents were pretty much the same. Same kind of bed, drawers, etcetera. Confused, I opened the door. There were sheds around me with my friends’ nameplates on them. And I was… outside? The sky was an amazing sight. I haven’t seen a beautiful blue sky in ages… Are the sheds our new dorm rooms?

Kinnie came out.  
-  
Kinnie  
Taneki, what happened last night?

Taneki  
Gas filled my room. Looks like we were moved overnight. But, the fresh air is lovely, isn’t it?  
-  
Suddenly, a foul-mouthed boy came out of his room.  
-  
Asahi  
Fucking fucker shit!   
-  
Then, the idiot.  
-  
Ryou  
What the balls? 

Taneki  
Hi, I’m -

Asahi  
Taneki. The OTHER Ultimate Lucky Student. We saw all your introductions. You’re plain and boring just like Alden. But you, Kinnie. I can get behind you if you know what I’m saying.

Kinnie  
You can stop.

Alden  
Did someone say my name?

Asahi  
No, piss off.

Ryou  
Stupid man.

Alden  
Haha, thanks guys. So Taneki, we’re both Ultimate Lucky Students

Taneki  
So we are! How did it feel at the start?

Alden  
Very overwhelming. 

Taneki  
Yeah, hah. I know that feeling. 

Den  
HELLO NEW PEOPLE!

Asahi  
What an ugly freak.

Den  
HAHAH!

Asahi  
Weirdo.

Kaitlyn  
Hello everyone! - I-Is Den the only guy?

Alys  
No. Did you even pay attention to the introductions? Slut.

Kaitlyn  
How fucking dare you skank! 

Alden  
Oh dear, this is not how I thought our first impressions would go.

Cassie  
A-Am I late? Does anyone wanna date me?

Lucinia  
I wanna date Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn  
I only do guys.

Isamu  
This is dumb. 

Hisoka  
Why don’t we quit bothering each other and think about the bigger picture. Where are we?

Alden  
So he talks!

Hisoka  
It’s an important situation, is it not?

Alys  
I think the more important detail we need to be thinking about is how Asahi is a killer. How come you guys have just lived with him?

Asahi  
Well Monokuma told us that you all lived with a traitor.

Taneki  
That’s way different.

Hisoka  
Hello?? WHERE WE ARE?

Isamu  
Yeah. How did we get here?

Monokuma  
Goooooood MORNING!

Asahi  
This stupid fucking bear is STILL HERE?

Monokuma  
Of course I am, numbskull! Welcome to Camp Despair! 

Ryou  
Stupid name.

Monokuma  
So is RYOU! 

Alys  
Stupid comeback.

Monokuma  
So is TH- WHATEVER! You are now in the woods! Breathe in that lushous air! You can go fishing at the river, play a game of darts in the recreation area, shoot some arrows, go to the sauna, play hide and seek-

Kinnie  
Isn’t that exactly the same as the school? Why did you move us?

Monokuma  
So I could merge the two groups together, obviously! Now is the time for announcements.  
Announcement 1: the mastermind, the one behind this all, is one of you. 

Taneki  
Mastermind?

Den  
AHHHHH!

Kaitlyn  
Is the mastermind a guy?

Cassie  
I second that question.

Hisoka  
I do too, for investigation purposes. 

Monokuma  
Announcement 2: There are now TWO ways to graduate! Way number 1 is the same as you’ve been used to. Way number 2 is to discover who the mastermind is! If that happens, you ALL graduate! When and IF you discover the mastermind’s identity, you will then have to kill to activate a class trial. It’s like playing Hangman. You could risk your life to try and guess what the word is or you could try one letter at a time and eventually die anyways. 

Isamu  
So in order to survive, we need to discover who the mastermind is and then kill someone?

Monokuma  
Not someone. Announcement 3: In order to graduate or activate a class trial, you now need to kill TWO people. But if you find out the mastermind’s identity, you can NOT kill them! Otherwise you will ALL die! 

Alys  
This is bullshit!

Isamu  
Why don’t we just run away? We’re outside.

Monokuma  
Oh yeah, there’s lasers surrounding your play area. If you touch them you’ll instantly explode. Have fun!  
-  
And he disappeared.  
-  
Alden  
We could use this time to get to know each other properly.   
-  
Who should I hang out with first?  
I really don’t want to speak to Asahi. Or Ryou. Or Kaitlyn. The other three seem okay, I guess. Alden is nice. Cassie is weird. Hisoka seems stern. I’ll hang out with Alden.  
-  
Taneki  
Hey Alden!

Alden  
You picked me first?

Taneki  
Yeah, why not?

Alden  
The other Ultimates seem so cool. I’m just Lucky.

Taneki  
But so am I. Us Lucky Students gotta stick together.

Alden  
Haha, I guess. So what are the others like?

Taneki  
Well, Den is loud and a little strange. Isamu seems intimidating but, don’t tell him I said this, he’s really cute. Kinnie also has an intimidating aura but she’s really just trying to survive. She’s really smart, if she thinks you’re a good person, you won’t get any trouble from her. Lucinia is a little slow and… says uncomfortable things. Alys is a really good person but if you’re mean she’ll throw it right back at you.

Alden  
What an interesting group of people! What about you?

Taneki  
Me? Oh well. I’m not interesting like them.

Isamu  
That’s wrong.

Taneki  
I-Isamu? You were listening?

Isamu  
Taneki tends to give us all the hope to carry on. She should be the Ultimate Hope. 

Taneki  
He’s exaggerating. 

Isamu  
Ask any of us, they’ll say the same.

Alden  
Very interesting! I think I’m going to like you guys!  
-  
I grew closer with Alden and Isamu today.  
Let’s talk to Cassie.  
-  
Cassie  
Hey, is Isamu free? 

Taneki  
Ye- I mean, no. 

Cassie  
That’s a shame. Who are you again?

Taneki  
Taneki…

Cassie  
I’m Cassie.

Taneki  
I know. 

Cassie  
…

Taneki  
…

Cassie  
…

Tankeki  
So how’d you become the Ultimate Tap Dancer?

Cassie  
HOW’D YOU KNOW THAT?

Taneki  
Ugh.  
-  
I failed to grow closer to Cassie today.  
Next I’ll talk to Hisoka.  
-  
Taneki  
Hi Hisoka!

Hisoka  
Didn’t you see my introduction? I don’t like talking to people.

Taneki  
Speaking of introductions, what did mine say?

Hisoka  
Said something about you being… well, pretty much a detective cheerleader. 

Taneki  
Oh.

Hisoka  
Do you want anything?

Taneki  
Wait, I’m curious. What did the other introductions say?

Hisoka  
I don’t really remember. I know Den’s was something about him being an absolute screamer who laughs at inappropriate times. 

Taneki  
Do you really believe the mastermind is one of us?

Hisoka  
I don’t really know. 

Taneki  
So you’re the Ultimate Lawyer, it must feel weird accusing people instead of defending them, huh?

Hisoka  
I guess. Why are you asking so many questions?

Taneki  
Huh? Oh, sorry. I just want to make friends.

Hisoka  
… It’s okay. You don’t seem that bad. A pleasant change from toxicity like Kaitlyn, Ryou and Asahi. And you’re not as annoying as Alden and Cassie. 

Taneki  
Uh, thanks?

Hisoka  
You’re welcome.  
-  
Hisoka and I grew closer today… I think?  
Just as I was about to bite the bullet and talk to Asahi, Kinnie stopped me.  
-  
Kinnie  
Taneki, I’m figuring things out. 

Taneki  
Uh, like what?

Kinnie  
The mastermind. 

Taneki  
What, already?

Kinnie  
Yes, but I’m going to need your help, maybe Isamu’s too. 

Taneki  
Why Isamu?

Kinnie  
He can threaten these new people out of information. 

Taneki  
Do you think it’s one of them?

Kinnie  
It could be. Listen Taneki, don’t get close to these people. They’re going to die and quickly. Be careful. Once the numbers shorten down, it’ll be easier to find out who the mastermind is. 

Taneki  
Are you going to… kill?

Kinnie  
No. Not yet.

Taneki  
Yet??

Kinnie  
I need to find out who the mastermind is first. But, I will. For the sake of you and our friends. 

Taneki  
Hah, you sound like-

Kinnie  
Yourself? I know. You’re my inspiration. 

Taneki  
O-Oh! Thank you…

Kinnie  
Just… don’t get attached to these people okay? Do you trust me?

Taneki  
Of course. You be careful too. 

Kinnie  
I always am.   
-  
Kinnie and I grew closer today.   
I decided to take her advice and stay close to familiar faces.  
I bumped into Den and Lucinia.  
-  
Den  
THREE!

Lucinia  
TWO!

Den and Lucinia  
ONE! GO!  
-  
On ‘go’ they had an arm wrestle. Den surprisingly lost, but it was kinda obvious he let Lucinia win.  
-  
Lucinia  
I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! HEHE!

Den  
I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!

Taneki  
Look at you go, Lucinia.

Lucinia  
YAYYYYYYYYY!

Den  
GO LUCINIA, GO GO! YOU ARE THE STRONGEST! TEN TIMES AS STRONG AS ISAMU AND 5 TIMES AS STRONG AS ME! HAHAHA, ISAMU IS SO WEAK.

Taneki  
So, you two seem to be getting along. It’s nice to see some happy smiles and laughter! 

Den  
…

Taneki  
Den, quiet? Or just charging your energy?

Den  
…………………..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Taneki  
Yup. The energy thing.

Lucinia  
Den and I are best friends now! He’s so talented!

Den  
BUT YOU ARE MORE TALENTED.

Lucinia  
No you! 

Den  
YOUUUUU.

Lucinia  
I will put you under my SPELL! 

Den  
I WILL FIGHT IT OFF!

Taneki  
Thank you for making me smile guys.

Den  
NO-

Lucinia  
PROBLEM!  
-  
I grew closer with Lucinia and Den today.  
The three of us smiled as I returned to my shed.  
Before I went to sleep, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Alden and Hisoka standing outside.  
-  
Taneki  
Uh, can I help you? 

Hisoka  
I wouldn’t go to sleep right now.

Taneki  
Why not?

Hisoka  
One of your friends is disturbing the peace. 

Taneki  
What are you talking about?

Alden  
W-Well, it might not have been one of your friends but w-we heard-

Hisoka  
An arrow. Followed by screaming. Then silence.

Taneki  
What?? Why are you only telling me?

Alden  
You seem like the only responsible person to tell so far.

Hisoka  
But we were planning on telling Den and Kinnie.

Taneki  
You think Den is- Nevermind, lead me to where it happened.

Alden  
You don’t sound scared.

Taneki  
That’s because I’m confused.  
-  
Alden and Hisoka lead me deep into the woods. That’s when I realised… maybe I’m being set up? Holy shit. Are they about to… kill me? Is-Is this it? Did I just walk into their trap? 

Suddenly, I heard the rustle of leaves as a figure ran away. Before me and Alden began to chase it, Hisoka spoke.  
-  
Hisoka  
Here.  
-  
I crouched next to Hisoka.   
-  
Taneki  
What is it?

Hisoka  
Too dark for you? Can you not see the two bodies?

Taneki  
W-What?? Why are you so calm?

Hisoka  
Because I’m a survivor. I’m used to this. 

Alden  
Don’t tell me…

Hisoka  
Monokuma!

Monokuma  
Yeeeeeees?

Hisoka  
Flashlight.

Monokuma  
My wish is your command, sweetie.   
-  
Monokuma handed Hisoka a flashlight.   
He shone it onto two dead bodies.  
One with a hole in their chest.  
The other with an arrow sticking out of their neck.  
Faces I weren’t familiar with.  
But dead bodies of your classmates?  
A sickening thing to see regularly.   
The survivors of the other killing game: Asahi and Cassie.


	11. Scenery & Friendship: Deadly School Life

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

-  
S w i t c h i n g P o i n t of V i e w: K i n n i e  
What? Already? Shit. I need more time to investigate.   
I turned around to see Alden running towards me.   
-  
Alden  
Kinnie??

Kinnie  
Did you set off the announcement?

Alden  
Yeah, me, Taneki and Hisoka did. 

Kinnie  
Get the others.

Alden  
I was planning to but, why are you out here? 

Kinnie  
Is that any of your business? 

Alden  
Yes! This makes you a prime suspect! 

Kinnie  
It doesn’t, and you’ll know why it doesn’t in time. Keep an eye on who comes out of the dorm rooms.

Alden  
Okay, why?

Kinnie  
So you can make note of who was inside when you found the body. 

Alden  
Okay sir- I mean, madame. 

Kinnie  
Who died?

Alden  
Oh, uh. Asahi and Cassie…

Kinnie  
Okay. Run off now.  
-  
He sprinted towards the dorms. Asahi was one of my suspects. I guess this makes it easier for me. I guess I’ll start to look into $%^$”% after I overheard their conversation with Taneki. I’ll also need to gather info from her on everyone. She needs to tell me what she knows about Alys, Lucinia, Isamu and Den. They could be the mastermind too.

Alden came running back.  
-  
Alden  
Everyone except Alys, Kaitlyn and Ryou came out of their dorms!

Kinnie  
Good work. Now I need to ask you something else. What do you know about everyone?

Alden  
I- Uh- Well, I heard Isamu is cute.

Kinnie  
What?

Alden  
Oh you meant my guys! 

Kinnie  
Yes…

Alden  
Well, where do I start- wait, shouldn’t we be investigating the murder? It’s nighttime so it’s gonna be a lost harder than usual-

Kinnie  
Don’t worry about that. Just tell me what you know about them.

Alden  
Uh, okay. Kaitlyn has like… a lot of sex. Like. Too much for a normal person. You know?

Kinnie  
Move on.

Alden  
Other than that Kaitlyn has an actual… REAL insecurity problem. I think that’s the reason she needs one hundred boyfriends. But an insecure model is weird, right?

Kinnie  
Keep talking about what you know.

Alden  
Ryou is an idiot, as you know, but he’s an amazing architect. As you’d assume from the Ultimate Architect. He’s built really cool things, even helped during the construction of Hope’s Peak. 

Kinnie  
Did Ryou get close to the managers of Hope’s Peak?

Alden  
No. Some scrawny guy was stopping him from talking to the higher-ups. 

Kinnie  
Okay. Next?

Alden  
Hisoka, I think he’s quiet because of all the shit he’s seen. He’s the Ultimate Lawyer so he’s seen everything that criminals do. Apparently he once got into something illegal himself. Ironic, right? He was one of the first people invited to Hope’s Peak. 

Kinnie  
What about him? Did he get close to the managers?

Alden  
I, uh, didn’t ask. Anyways next is-

Kinnie  
Asahi and Cassie. I don’t need to know about them anymore.

Alden  
Oh… that’s kinda cold.

Kinnie  
I’m sorry. But I need to move on with my investigation. Go back to Taneki.   
-  
S w i t c h i n g P o i n t of V i e w: Taneki  
-  
Alden  
Taneki! What I miss?

Taneki  
The Monokuma File says that they were killed ten minutes ago, both with an arrow. 

Alden  
I see the others are already here.

Lucinia  
What took you so long?

Alden  
Kinnie needed to speak to me?

Taneki  
About what?

Alden  
I’ll tell you later. First of all, where’s Alys, Kaitlyn and Ryou?

Den  
I HEARD THEM ALL FOLLOWING IN MY FOOTSTEPS!

Taneki  
What do you mean by that?

Den  
THEY WERE SCREAMIIIING!

Taneki  
What? Are they okay?!

Den  
THEY SOUNDED VERY HAPPY!

Lucinia  
What?

Den  
IN THE SAUNA!   
-  
Den lead us all to the sauna where he heard the screaming. I opened the door and…  
Saw something I’d rather not.  
-  
Lucinia  
YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING? A THREESOME?

Alden  
Kaitlyn and Ryou I’d expect, but Alys?-

Alys  
LET US GET CLOTHES ON BEFORE YOU ASK QUESTIONS!!  
-  
And so we did.  
-  
Taneki  
Alys… I’m kinda confused.

Alys  
I… got lonely. Okay? 

Kaitlyn  
I hated every second that Ryou was plowi- 

Taneki  
I don’t wanna hear details.

Ryou  
It was-

Taneki  
No. No.

Alys  
So… what’s wrong?

Lucinia  
You didn’t hear the body discovery announcement?

Ryou  
It was kinda hard to hear over org-

Alys  
Who died? Wait- Where’s Kinnie? Did she…?

Taneki  
No, she’s somewhere else.

Alden  
She’s investigating! 

Hisoka  
Asahi and Cassie are the victims this time.

Kaitlyn  
Cassie totally deserved it. 

Ryou  
A-Asahi????

Alden  
Sorry, Ryou. I know you two were friends.

Ryou  
A-AH! SHIIIIIIIIIIT!

Lucinia  
Can’t believe I wasn’t invited to this…

Isamu  
Really? You’re concerned about that?

Alys  
Maybe the killer just figured out who the mastermind is?

Taneki  
No, she would tell us.

Alys  
‘She’? 

Taneki  
I- Uh. Doesn’t matter that doesn’t concern the killer. 

Kaitlyn  
Ugh, do we really have to investigate now? In the dark? With my weak legs? And numb ass?

Alys  
Taneki, before we start investigating, can we talk?

Taneki  
Of course.  
-  
Everyone split up to search for clues while I stayed with Alys.  
-  
Taneki  
What’s on your mind?

Alys  
I… regret that. So much.

Taneki  
The, uh, sauna?

Alys  
Yes.

Taneki  
You did… consent, right?

Alys  
Yes, I consented. But I regret it.

Taneki  
Why did you do it?

Alys  
I felt lonely. I just… I don’t know. I’m stupid.

Taneki  
Everyone makes mistakes-

Alys  
But Taneki this is sex. I just lost my virginity. 

Taneki  
People’s first times are usually bad anyways. One night stands are a common regret.

Alys  
Have you ever had sex?

Taneki  
No… but. You know.

Alys  
Ugh. I’m disgusting.

Taneki  
No you’re not, Alys.

Alys  
I’ve done something really bad.

Taneki  
It’s just sex, Alys. At some point you’ll move on. It just must be really embarrassing for you right now, huh?

Alys  
Ugh you don’t understand. I kinda wanna die.

Taneki  
What?! Don’t say that! It’ll be fine!

Alys  
You really don’t get it. Oh well. I’ll try to find some way to survive.   
-  
She seems really depressed. I hope she turns out okay…  
Just then, Hisoka and Alden came up to me.  
-  
Alden  
Hisoka found some evidence! Follow us!  
-  
They lead me to a tree, Hisoka shone his flashlight onto it, revealing a note stuck to it from an arrow.   
The note read:  
I’m sorry. I don’t know who the mastermind is, but I’m done. I just want to leave. I hope you’ll find some way to forgive me. I don’t want you all to die, I’ve come to love all of you, but I seriously can’t take it. I don’t care if you find out who I am. As long as I’m dead or long gone from this place, I’ll be fine.  
-  
Alden  
It’s really sad, huh?

Hisoka  
Typical killer note. 

Taneki  
Huh… 

Alden  
What’s wrong?

Taneki  
Just… thinking.  
-  
I left the tree to come back to the bodies, Isamu was waiting for me.  
-  
Taneki  
Hey, Isamu. The File only stated that they were killed with an arrow, any more info?

Isamu  
The wounds in each body are from an arrow. But the wound in Asahi’s body is stretched slightly. Asahi was killed from a shot to the heart whilst Cassie was killed from a shot to the neck. However, Cassie’s wound seems bigger than Asahi’s. That could suggest the arrow wasn’t shot and instead stabbed. 

Taneki  
I expect nothing less from the Ultimate Nurse.

Isamu  
I’m still the Ultimate Hunter. 

Hisoka  
What do you hunt with?

Den  
NOT HIS HANDS. HE’S TOO WEAK FOR THAT! LUCINIA ON THE OTHER HAND COULD BEAT HIM.

Lucinia  
Hehe! 

Isamu  
… I hunt with a rifle.

Hisoka  
So not a bow? 

Isamu  
Ah, I see. They were killed from an arrow. Guess that makes me the prime suspect, huh? 

Lucinia  
Why don’t we call everyone to an archery competition! 

Hisoka  
That’s a stupid idea.  
-  
We all lined up at the archery area. Lucinia asked Monokuma to light it up for us.   
-  
Lucinia  
Who wants to go first?

Hisoka  
This idea is DUMB.

Den  
AHAHAAAAA!

Isamu  
I’ll go first.  
-  
Isamu pulled back the arrow and shot, calmly as ever. A total bullseye.   
-  
Isamu  
Guess I’m still a prime suspect. Hisoka, your turn.  
-  
Hisoka pulled back the arrow and shot. Close to the middle, but a little sloppy.  
-  
Hisoka  
Happy?

Alys  
Let me have a go.  
-  
Alys pulled back the arrow and shot. Inches away from a bullseye.  
-  
Alys  
Care for a go, Taneki?  
-  
I pulled back the arrow and shot, anxiousness filling my body… I shot the ground two feet in front of me. Isamu smiled.   
-  
Taneki  
Please… someone else take it.  
-  
The ending results:  
Isamu - 100%  
Hisoka - 90%  
Alys - 98%  
Me - -100%  
Alden - 2%  
Lucinia - 20%  
Den - 85%  
Kaitlyn - 0%  
Ryou - 90%  
-  
Lucinia  
What about Kinnie?  
-  
As if summoned, she appeared.   
-  
Kinnie  
I’m done with my investigation. What… What are we doing here?

Lucinia  
Testing our archery skills to find out who has the skills to kill Asahi and Cassie with a bow.

Alys  
That’s what we’re doing? I thought it was just for fun.

Kinnie  
Well, guess I can’t hide it.  
-  
Kinnie - 100%  
-  
Den  
THIS FURTHER PROVES THAT KINNIE AND ISAMU HAVE A RIVALRY!!!!

Kinnie and Isamu  
We do not.

Isamu  
I have just used a bow to hunt before. I usually use a rifle.

Kinnie  
And I’ve used a bow for my bounties. 

Hisoka  
Well, you have killed someone before.

Alden  
What? She has?

Hisoka  
Yeah.

Alden  
Who??

Hisoka  
I-I don’t know! Ask her!

Kinnie  
It’ll be you if you ask. 

Hisoka  
A-Anyways, that makes the likely suspects: Isamu… me, Alys, Den, Ryou and Kinnie.

Ryou  
Except I wasn’t there when they were killed! You all know that!

Alys  
Unfortunately… me too. 

Den  
OH YEAH, THE HARDCORE SEX WE SAW!

Alys  
Please shut your fucking mouth. 

Lucinia  
Hey! That’s my best friend you’re talking to!

Alys  
And that’s my dignity he’s talking about.

Kinnie  
Taneki, can you catch me up on the evidence?

Taneki  
Sure. Besides the archery, there was a note saying sorry. I assume for the murder. They were both killed by the same arrow. We assume Asahi was shot, the killer took it out and stabbed Cassie in the neck. When we first arrived to the bodies, someone was there but it was too dark to see. They ran away. And Alden tells me everyone was in their dorms at the time besides Alys, Ryou and Kaitlyn. But, we then found them… in the sauna. Together. Doing stuff. 

Kinnie  
Alden and Hisoka were outside at the time too.

Alden  
I was with Hisoka when we heard Cassie’s scream. I wouldn’t side with the murderer. 

Kinnie  
We know.

Alden  
Oh right. My introduction. 

Monokuma Monitor  
Good evening everyone! What a wonderful nice night under the refreshing sight of the stars! Oh and people died too! Hope you’re all awake because it’s time for the class trial! Meet at the campfire! We’re gonna tell ghost stories and think about murderers! Puhu!  
-  
Whilst everyone slowly moped to the campfire, Kinnie grabbed my arm.  
-  
Kinnie  
This will be the last one where we have to find out the killer. I promise.

Taneki  
Do you know who the mastermind is?

Kinnie  
I’m close. So close. I just need your help after this trial. I’m gonna need you to tell me everything you know about Alys, Lucinia, Isamu and Den. After that, I’m certain I’ll have the answer.

Taneki  
Then you’ll…?

Kinnie  
Then I’ll have to kill.

Taneki  
What if your answer is wrong? You’ll be executed! 

Kinnie  
Don’t go pessimistic now. Your hope has brought us this far. Let’s do this one last push.   
-  
I looked her in the eyes and nodded in agreement. After this, we can finally settle this once and for all. And then we can… leave. See the outside world. Even if it is full of despair, we’ll be free of Monokuma and his killing game. We could form a safe place. We could create a haven for all those who haven’t lost to despair and try to cure the fallen.   
But for now, we have to win one more game. This time without Freeman’s jokes, Brock’s innocence… Ellenore’s fake help. 

We sat around the campfire.   
And so, the curtain on our fifth case opened.  
A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...  
A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...  
A deadly...Class Trial!

T R I A L 5 - O P E N

Alden and Taneki  
First, let’s talk about the murder weapon.

Alden and Taneki  
Hey, that’s my line!

Alden and Taneki  
Okay let’s just slow down.

Hisoka  
This is pathetic. 

Alden  
Okay let’s talk about- LUCKY TAG IN TANEKI!

Taneki  
The murder weapon!

Hisoka  
You’re making it worse.

Ryou  
This is dumb.

Taneki  
The murder weapon was- LUCKY TAG IN ALDEN!

Alden  
An arrow!

Kinnie  
Okay let’s make some progress please.

Alden and Taneki  
Sorry!   
Isamu  
The arrow was shot into Asahi’s heart and then used as a weapon to stab Cassie in the neck. To shoot a perfect shot into the heart, the killer would need to be very good at archery. 

Hisoka  
Which you are.

Isamu  
As are you. But we’re not the only ones.

Kinnie  
I am too.

Alden  
Den, Ryou and Alys too. 

Den  
I’M JUST AMAZIIIIIIIIIIIIING! 

Lucinia  
YEAH YOU ARE! 

Den  
BUT NOT AS AMAZING AS YOU!

Den and Lucinia  
BUT THANK GOD WE’RE NOT ISAMU!

Isamu  
I hate you guys.

Alden  
Anyways, it couldn’t have been Ryou or Alys because- lucky tag in Taneki.

Taneki  
Because they were in the sauna at the time of the murder! 

Hisoka  
There was also a note. 

Alden  
It talked about how sorry they were for killing. They seemed really depressed. They just want to get out of here.

Kaitlyn  
Can we go back to the sauna? I’m sure Ryou has many great things to say about my body.

Ryou  
It was like, covered in skin.

Lucinia  
So… How did it start? Did you just ask?

Alys  
Can we not talk about the sauna? Please?

Ryou  
I was sitting in the sauna when Kaitlyn forced her way in and started grinding-

Kinnie  
Without the sexual details. 

Kaitlyn  
And just as I was having fun, that skank joined in.

Alys  
Shut. The fuck. Up.

Isamu  
Are we certain it wasn’t Alden or Hisoka?

Kaitlyn  
What about the ugly bitch? 

Hisoka  
That could be anyone coming from you…

Kaitlyn  
The one that everyone’s scared of. The girl one.

Taneki  
K-Kinnie?

Kinnie  
You’re really special, aren’t you? 

Alden  
I was with Hisoka when we heard the scream.

Alys  
Maybe Cassie stumbled across the dead body, screamed, and then later Hisoka killed her? 

Taneki  
We found the bodies together. 

Alden  
But to be fair…

Taneki  
Hisoka found the bodies…

Alden  
While we were chasing that figure…

Taneki  
Which means…

Alden  
He could have killed her!

Den  
ARE YOU TAGGING EACH OTHER IN IN SECRET?

Hisoka  
Okay… but then why would that person run off if they didn’t do it? 

Taneki  
I guess that’s true.

Hisoka  
Okay, so what about Kinnie’s alibi? If she’s killed in the past what would stop her from doing it again? 

Kinnie  
Can I ask how you know that?

Hisoka  
No, you can’t.

Kinnie  
Hah. Okay. I was investigating something else.

Hisoka  
What else is there to investigate? 

Kinnie  
The mastermind.

Taneki  
Take it from me, guys, it’s not her.

Kaitlyn  
Then if it’s not her, then who the fuck was it? Do we have any evidence left?

Taneki  
Well… the note got me thinking about something.

Alys  
What something?

Taneki  
The killer in the note seems quite depressed, which matches a certain personality change recently.

Alys  
Oh.

Lucinia  
Who’s?

Taneki  
...Alys’

Alys  
How do you do it? How do you accuse your friends? You said we were best friends. It wasn’t me. I was in the sauna.

Taneki  
… I’m sorry. Ryou, at what time did Alys… ‘join’ you? 

Ryou  
A while into it.

Alys  
Shut up.

Ryou  
She seemed really panicked like she just ran from something.

Hisoka  
Maybe from running from Taneki and Alden? 

Ryou  
She almost seemed like she didn’t want to fuck at all.

Taneki  
But you… let her anyways?

Ryou  
Yeah.

Taneki  
That’s… concerning… to say the least.   
-  
Suddenly Alys stepped forward from her post.  
-  
Monokuma  
Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!  
-  
She stepped towards the fire.  
-  
Monokuma  
Stop that! You’re participating in a class trial!   
-  
She stepped into the fire.  
-  
Monokuma  
No! No! No!   
-  
Monokuma dragged Alys away from the campfire and everything became silent.   
-  
Taneki  
W-What the hell just happened?

Alden  
Man… is she going to be okay?

Kaitlyn  
So it WAS that skank!   
-  
After hearing that… I just couldn’t.  
-  
Taneki  
Shut the fuck up. Just shut the fuck up. 

Kaitlyn  
Excuse me?? Bitch??

Taneki  
You saw someone just try to take their own life and you say that? 

Kaitlyn  
So what? I’m the only one that matters anyway. I’m sure I have plenty of fans watching, getting excited at the pure thought of me! 

Taneki  
Let me tell you. Your life here is getting shorter every second. Death is right next to you, ready to strike right after this trial ends.

Kaitlyn  
What a dumbass threat.

Taneki  
It’s not a threat. It’s actually a warning.

Kaitlyn  
Whatever.  
-  
Monokuma came back with Alys, bandaged up - half-asleep.  
-  
Taneki  
Are you sure she’s in any kind of condition to do this? 

Alys  
I… won’t live… anyways…

Taneki  
Alys…

Alys  
I’m… sorry.

Taneki  
Alys, please.

Alys  
Just… might as well… g-get the… execution over with... huh?

Taneki  
Alys, why?

Alys  
I just… wanted to go… so bad… I m-miss… Naya… I-I can’t make fr-friends, T-Taneki… but… I’m real glad to-to have… met you…

Kinnie  
Alys, I’m sorry this happened to you. 

Lucinia  
I’m sorry about Talia too. This wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t selfish. I love Talia to bits but she made a big mistake. Because of her, we’re going to lose you, just before the end…

Isamu  
Alys, we never really talked much but… I’ll miss you. We’ll all remember you. 

Den  
H…. H-A…. G-GOODBYE ALYS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alden  
This is… new. I haven’t seen such care for someone in my life. Goodbye Alys.

Alys  
T-Thank you… I’m s-sorry. V-V-Vote…

Monokuma  
IIIIIT’S-

Taneki  
Please, for once. Shut your fucking mouth. Just let us vote.   
-  
ALYS - ALYS - ALYS  
ALYS HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
-  
Alys  
P-Please… y-you stupid bear.... Do this qu-quickly.

Taneki  
It’s been an honour, Alys.

Kinnie  
You will be avenged. 

Monokuma  
Alys, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer you will get the warrior's funeral!   
-  
Unlike the other executions, this one was less brutal and disrespectful, which was surprising, but it’s end goal was all the same and still succeeded: filling us with despair.

Alys was put into a coffin that Monokuma pushed into the river. As it slowly floated away downstream, flames engulfed it. Burning away, getting further and further.

Just as I thought this would continue to be calm, the coffin passed the ‘play area’ lasers, setting them off.

The coffin exploded, leaving us behind in the dark.   
-  
Monokuma  
You should all get some sleep! Something tells me tomorrow is gonna be a LOOOOONG day! 

Taneki  
We will fight for her.

Kinnie  
The mastermind will be unmasked tomorrow.  
-  
I entered my dorm room and fell asleep.


	12. Ultimate Despair!: Deadly School Life

Surviving Students: 9  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Looks like things are really wrapping up! Time for one LAST fun fact! Originally, Asahi was gonna kill Alys and Cassie, but that was changed to give Alys a better send-off! So sad! Anyways, as I said, this will be the last time I talk to you! I hope you’ve had a great journey reading - full of laughs and depressing moments! But you know, maybe someday in the future I’ll see you again! Sequels aren’t all that rare! But I guess all that depends on the conclusion today. Good luck guessing who the mastermind is! And if you’ve read this far and you haven’t played Danganronpa, then shame on you! Go buy it on Steam, it’s REALLLY worth it!   
-  
Here it is. Hopefully today will be the day it all ends. Kinnie came up to me.  
-  
Kinnie  
It’s time. Tell me everything you know about everyone.

Taneki  
Well. Isamu was really changed after Whisp’s death. He started reading a medical book to get better knowledge on how to deal with those situations. He came from a poor family, he lived in some shack with his father, mother and little sister. His father trained him how to hunt, but one day he was killed by a bear. Isamu hunted the bear down but decided to spare it. Isamu is a good man, he really believes in me too. 

Kinnie  
Okay. Next?

Taneki  
Den, he became the Ultimate Bodyguard after some other Ultimate witnessed him in a fight and hired him as one. He uses energy to power his strength, which is why he doesn’t look as strong as he is. He liked to laugh in the face of Despair, which is why he really likes screaming the word ‘Hope’. Recently he’s taken a liking to Lucinia, I don’t exactly know why but… yeah. Thing that interested me the most about his Ultimate story is that the Ultimate that came up to him did some illegal things, but he swore never to tell. 

Kinnie  
Interesting.

Taneki  
Next up is Lucinia. I didn’t get round to talking to her much as she always stuck with Talia. She really cared for her, anyone could see that. All Lucinia wants is to live a happy life with the people she cares about. After losing Talia, she was depressed. But now she’s found the same joy in Den. Lucinia is a caring person, incapable of doing any harm. Though, she can be annoying at times. 

Kinnie  
Thank you.

Taneki  
God… is that really it? I only talked about three people… there’s only three people other than me and you. Kinnie… what happened to us? Almost everyone who we started with is dead.

Kinnie  
All the more reason to hurry and discover who the mastermind is. Your information was helpful. I think I’ve landed on a suspect. But first, we need to gather everyone. Need to ask them a question.   
-  
And so, everyone was gathered.  
% $ ( ! ) 9 _ ) ) £ &  
-  
Alden  
Good morning everyone!

Lucinia  
It’s not a very good morning.

Alden  
Oh.. I’m sorry.

Kaitlyn  
Yeah well we lost people too you know. A lot better than some useless fucking fanfic writer.

Taneki  
Shut the fuck up.

Alden  
Guys, guys, fighting isn’t going to do any good.

Ryou  
Let’s fiiiiiight!

Den  
NO FIGHTING!

Hisoka  
I can’t believe you people have survived this long.

Kinnie  
I have a question to ask you. Raise your hand if you have visited Hope’s Peak before the killing game started.   
-  
Den, Ryou and Lucinia raised their hands.  
-  
Kinnie  
Ryou I knew… and someone else. But, Den and Lucinia? What did you do there?

Lucinia  
I was invited to check the place before accepting my arrival! I was really cautious, I was making sure it wasn’t some satanic area full of cultists. 

Den  
I WAS ON MY BODYGUARD DUTY! 

Ryou  
How do you know about me?

Alden  
Oh… uh. I told her.

Hisoka  
You WHAT?

Alden  
Sorry… it seemed important.

Hisoka  
So our personal information just means nothing to you?

Kinnie  
Calm down, why are you so defensive?

Hisoka  
Because I thought Alden and I were friends!

Alden  
Y-You did? Really? I’m sorry. 

Kinnie  
I’ve made my decision.

Taneki  
Really?

Monokuma  
Class dismissed! Puhuhuhuhuhu!  
-  
Kinnie told me to bring Lucinia, Den, Isamu, Alden and Hisoka to the dorm area.  
-  
Isamu  
Taneki, what’s going on?

Taneki  
I- Um. I think I know, but I’m not one hundred percent sure. 

Distant Voice  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alden  
W-What the??

Taneki  
Ahah… haha! I’m sure it’s just the wind, it is pretty breezy out here.   
-  
This feels wrong. My mind says to stop her but… this needs to happen.  
-  
Lucinia  
What’s going on Taneki??

Den  
AHHHHH!

Hisoka  
Are- Are you covering for something?

Taneki  
Whaaaaat? Nooooooo. Covering for what?

Kinnie  
Hello everyone.

Taneki  
H-Hi!! Kinnie! We were just talking about you.

Kinnie  
The rest of you stay here. I need to show Taneki something.

Isamu  
Fine. I’ll make sure they stay.

Kinnie  
Thank you.  
-  
Kinnie took me to the campfire.  
Ryou was… dead.  
-  
Taneki  
W-What did you do?

Kinnie  
Got behind him… had to snap his neck.

Taneki  
What about… the other one?  
-  
Kinnie opened a nearby cupboard, Kaitlyn fell out of it, tied up but alive.  
-  
Kinnie  
She said some pretty fucked up things about Alys. I was wondering if you wanted to say anything to her before she dies.

Taneki  
No. She’s not worth it. Are you okay, Kinnie? Are you sure you’re fine with doing this? Does it not feel wrong?

Kinnie  
It does. I’m not cold-hearted. I can assure you this will eat away at me, but for you guys, for Alys. This needs to happen. We need to get out of here.

Taneki  
I guess… Just wish there was a better way to do this.

Kinnie  
Well. You did tell her that death was right next to her.

Taneki  
Just… do it.  
-  
I turned around and walked away and Kinnie threw Kaitlyn into the campfire. Her screams brought everyone over.  
-  
Kinnie  
Hi.

Isamu  
Fuck…

Lucinia  
D-Does that mean?

Kinnie  
Yes. Monokuma, resume the trial.

T R I A L 6 - O P E N

Monokuma  
Puhuhuhu! Kinnieeeeeee, you just killed two people! In brutal fashion too! Snapped Ryou’s neck and burned Kaitlyn alive! If you fail in guessing the mastermind, you WILL be executed! 

Kinnie  
I’m aware. 

Lucinia  
A-Are you really that confident? 

Alden  
You better be! Sure Ryou and Kaitlyn were… not pleasant. But I still knew them well! They were… friends! 

Kinnie  
I’m sorry. I did what had to be done.

Hisoka  
Bullshit.

Isamu  
Is this really it? Kinnie, can you get this done?

Kinnie  
Yes, with Taneki and Alden’s help.

Taneki and Alden  
What?

Hisoka  
The two Ultimate Lucky Students… how cute. 

Den  
TANEKI CALLED ME CUTE ONCE!

Taneki  
I didn’t…

Isamu  
Well, let’s begin shall we?

Kinnie  
I think the mastermind is not one person, but two people.

Den  
WHAAAAAAT?

Hisoka  
What makes you say that?

Kinnie  
Well for starters, there was two killing games. There has to be one for each, right? 

Lucinia  
So, not only are you gonna accuse either Alden or Hisoka - but one of us too???

Taneki  
Unfortunately, that’s how things are. Just like every trial we’ve done so far. 

Kinnie  
The fact that this trial is still going on makes me even more confident that I’m right. Monokuma said if the mastermind was killed when discovered, all of us would die. And we’re still here. 

Isamu  
Okay, let’s talk about evidence. 

Kinnie  
Alden, I’m certain that you can reveal the identity of one of the masterminds. It won’t be that hard considering how many of you are left.

Alden  
H-Hisoka? What if you’re wrong? What if there’s only one? Or what if both of them are from your group?

Hisoka  
For once, I agree with Alden. How can you accuse me? What evidence?

Kinnie  
Well, I guess I’ll leave Alden’s evidence until we talk about the other mastermind. There’s something that’s been bugging me ever since you said it. Something you knew which you shouldn’t have.

Taneki  
You knew that Kinnie had killed someone in the past.

Hisoka  
So what? Why shouldn’t I know that? It was on your introduction.

Taneki  
If it was on her introduction, shouldn’t Alden have known about it too?

Alden  
That’s a good point…

Hisoka  
He might not have been paying enough attention.

Alden  
I’m sorry Hisoka but that’s kinda weak.

Hisoka  
Whatever. Maybe it wasn’t on her introduction. Who cares? Why am I the mastermind for knowing?

Taneki  
Only I knew about it. The only other person who could have known is the person behind it all. 

Hisoka  
What, Hope’s Peak?

Kinnie  
Exactly.

Hisoka  
Wait, what?

Kinnie  
Hope’s Peak knew. But after the ‘tragic event’, the masterminds took over. That let you know about my past. 

Hisoka  
Does that not sound like a stretch to you people?!

Isamu  
Taneki and Kinnie are very good at this stuff.

Lucinia  
I’d have to agree. Especially Taneki, I’ve seen her up close with this. 

Den  
HOOOOPE!

Kinnie  
And that brings us to more of my evidence. Alden - what did you tell me about Hisoka again? 

Alden  
That he was one of the first people invited to Hope’s Peak. He also did something illegal.

Taneki  
Hisoka, I thought you didn’t visit Hope’s Peak before the killing game?

Hisoka  
I didn’t.

Taneki  
But being one of the first people invited, you must have.

Kinnie  
And that illegal thing he did brings me to even more evidence. Alden, what did you say about Ryou when he tried to get near the higher-ups of Hope’s Peak?

Alden  
He couldn’t because some scrawny guy stopped him.

Kinnie  
Taneki?

Taneki  
Oh my God. Hisoka, an Ultimate who was at Hope’s Peak before the killing game. If we assume he was one of the higher-ups or at least with the higher-ups, doing something illegal then… the scrawny guy protecting them was… WAS DEN!

Den  
WHAAAAAT?

Taneki  
You told me that you were hired as the Ultimate Bodyguard from another Ultimate doing something illegal! You’re a strong but scrawny guy and apparently you were doing official Ultimate Bodyguard business at Hope’s Peak before the killing game started! 

Hisoka  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! HOOOOOOPE!

Den  
Well, I guess it’s job well done for them, huh?

Hisoka  
AHHHHHHHHH! DESPAIIIIIR!

Den  
We can’t lie or hide, we promised that if they got it right they’d win. 

Lucinia  
D-Den?

Den  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Hisoka  
All those times this big fella kept shouting despair, hope and simply just laughing at inappropriate times, how did you not think it sooner? He’s a total advocate for Despair

Den  
BUT SO ARE YOOOOOOOOOOU!

Hisoka  
That’s true but man you were SOOOO on the nose!

Den  
Excuse me? Mr. Emo Man.

Hisoka  
AT LEAST I DIDN’T SHOUT DESPAIIIIIIIIR OVER AND OVER!

Den  
You are by far the worst person I’ve been a bodyguard for.

Hisoka  
AND YOU’RE THE WORST TEAMMATE EVERRRRR! BUT NOT AS BAD AS ISAMU!

Isamu  
Even when Den isn’t the one saying it, you STILL throw shit at me?

Den  
WE NEED TO KEEP THE RECURRING GAG ALL THE WAY TO THE END!

Hisoka  
Okay but on a more serious note: You did it! Well done! 

Alden  
Hisoka, really? You’re really doing this? I’m going to be the ONLY survivor of our group?

Hisoka  
You’re not the Ultimate Lucky Student for nothing, huh?

Lucinia  
Den please, why??

Den  
I’m sorry Lucinia, I only talked to you BECAUSE THE PUBLIC DEMANDED IT! 

Lucinia  
What?!?!? No! Not again!

Hisoka  
YA GOTTA HAND IT TO KINNIE AND TANEKI THOUGH, YOU GUYS SURE YOU AREN’T ULTIMATE DETECTIVES?

Den  
Nah they can’t be, that Ultimate was already taken by another smart woman.

Hisoka  
I GUESS, WE CAN'T BE ACCUSED OF RIPPING OFF ANOTHER UNIVERSE!

Den  
MAN, WE ARE SO CURSED OF KNOWLEDGE!

Taneki  
This can’t be real. Den? Hisoka?

Den  
IT’S AS REAL AS UR MOOOOM!

Hisoka  
Nice going buddy!

Den  
Thanks dude! 

Hisoka  
So, do you wanna go first?

Den  
I think we should tell them a little more about what they’re getting into first.

Hisoka  
Mm, fair POIIIIIIINT!

Den  
HISOKA AND I ARE ULTIMATE DESPAIR! AS WELL AS BODYGUARD AND LAWYER OF COURSE.

Hisoka  
But the world is FILLED with Ultimate Despair, as you know. 

Den  
EVERYONE WILL TRY AND KILL YOU OUT THERE! YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE?

Hisoka  
I still find it SOOO funny they’ve been killing their friends of two whole years!

Den  
I know right! So full of-

Hisoka  
DESPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Den  
Indeed! So my fellow students, are you really ready to go into the dark, dangerous world? Or do you want to stay with us and live happily ever after.

Isamu  
Yeah I’d rather take my chances outside.

Lucinia  
Fuck you Den! Fuck you!

Alden  
I don’t want to spend another minute here.

Kinnie  
We’ve worked too hard to get here just to back away. We’re leaving.

Taneki  
Because we deserve it. We won. When we get out of here, we will conquer the damn world. We will not stop until hope is restored! 

Den  
WELL, FAIR ENOUGH I GUESS.

Hisoka  
Den, Den, Den, oh please Den! Let me go first! Pleeeeeease! Pretty please!!!

Den  
OF COURSE MY GOOD MAN!

Hisoka  
WOOP WOOP! DESPAIIIR!  
-  
Hisoka ran into the woods and the trees were mowed down by saws.  
A giant Monokuma emerged from the trees, wearing a suit and tie, holding a giant gavel.  
Hisoka skipped over to stand underneath the gavel.   
The giant Monokuma threw his hand down and splattered Hisoka into the ground.   
-  
Isamu  
Jesus! 

Den  
AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucinia  
What the hell is wrong with you?

Den  
I’m the ULTIMATE DESPAIIIIR! 

Taneki  
Den… You were one of us.

Alden  
Hisoka was one of us too…

Den  
I will admit, I’ve really enjoyed this! From witttwe ow Vwanwesswa bewing a secwet cultwist to Cormac smashing his lover’s brain in, Ellenore working for me and Talia being A DEPRESSED OL BITCH! 

Lucinia  
FUCK YOU!

Den  
Oh Lucinia, don’t be upset. I enjoyed our time too, even though it was fake. 

Isamu  
Wait, where’s the Monokuma doll?

Den  
OH. DURING HISOKA’S EXECUTION I SENT HIM OFF TO ANOTHER KILLING GAME.

Kinnie  
What? 

Den  
Oh did I forget to mention? These killing games are happening all over the world! 

Taneki  
We will stop them! 

Den  
Haha, yeah GOOD LUCK WITH THAT! HAHAHAHAH DESPAIIIIIR! Oh and Taneki. You could never be the Ultimate Hope. So don’t get your hopes up. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! 

Isamu  
Just execute yourself already.

Den  
As you wish! Goodbye! I turned off the lasers so you can leave the play area. BYE BYEEEEEE! I have created one last machine to end it all!   
-  
Just like Hisoka, Den sprinted towards his doom. More trees were cut down to reveal another giant Monokuma, opposite Hisoka’s death site. This Monokuma was really muscular, it grabbed Den and put him in a choke hold.

The choking continued and continued as Den smiled at all of us.

Then, the sound of snapping as his eyes closed.  
-  
Taneki  
So.. That’s it.

Kinnie  
Truly.

Alden  
We can leave?

Isamu  
It seems so.

Lucinia  
God damn it Den.

Alden  
We started with sixteen.

Taneki  
So did we.

Alden  
Thirty-two people, reduced to five. I’m the only survivor of mine…

Kinnie  
Sorry about that.

Alden  
…

Taneki  
So. Let’s get out of here.

Lucinia  
Th-There’s a boat… in a shed near the sauna. Big enough for all five of us.

Isamu  
We’ll ride it in the river, the current should take us somewhere familiar like near a road. 

Taneki  
Yeah. Sounds good.  
-  
We did exactly that.  
After a couple hours, we heard the sound of a car driving past.  
We ran towards the road, it was empty.  
To be honest, I think we were quite lucky that the people in the car didn’t see us.  
There’s no telling what they would have done.  
So here we are, in a barren road in the middle of nowhere.  
For now, we just have to find somewhere to live.  
A base of sorts.  
Then we can focus on hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to a close! If you've read this far, thank you so much for tuning in and reading! I hope you enjoyed my spin on Danganronpa. A sequel will be coming which, in my opinion, is much better than this one! So if you enjoyed this, be sure to catch the Epilogue of this story as well with the Prologue of Danganronpa: Sixteen Despairs Of Christmas next time!


	13. Epilogue

A year has passed since the killing game.  
All five of us are still alive, we’ve met new people, even surviving Ultimates from other killing games.  
We have a base: Haven.  
We’re using it to fight the war against despair. But not all people are on board.  
-  
Taneki  
Hello everyone!

Alden  
Hey…

Taneki  
How are you all?

Isamu  
Well we just checked the date. It’s been a year since what happened. 

Alden  
And I’ve decided to leave.

Lucinia  
Me too.

Kinnie  
What?

Taneki  
Why are you leaving?

Lucinia  
I can’t handle it anymore. I’ll stay in touch but being around you reminds me too much of the people we lost.

Alden  
I’m going to go out on my own. We’ll not make much progress if we stay here.

Taneki  
By yourself? I understand wanting to help hope in different parts of the world but by yourself will be impossible.

Kinnie  
I’ll go with him.

Taneki  
K-Kinnie?

Kinnie  
I’m sorry Taneki but, I’ve been thinking the same. You and Isamu should stay here with the other survivors to keep this place running for us to one day return to.

Taneki  
A-Are you sure?

Kinnie  
Yes.

Taneki  
You’ll be careful right? Both of you? You too, Lucinia?

Kinnie  
I promise.

Alden  
I am lucky.

Lucinia  
Yeah… I’ll be okay.

Taneki  
Okay… Well, good luck out there.

Isamu  
I guess this is goodbye then.

Kinnie  
Yeah. 

Taneki  
I love you guys.

Kinnie  
I love you too.

Alden  
Me too.

Lucinia  
… Me three.

Isamu  
Do well for yourselves.   
-  
Kinnie, Alden and Lucinia left Haven. Alden and Kinnie went off in one direction, Lucinia in the other. I stood at the gate with Isamu watching them leave.  
-  
Taneki  
Just me and you now, huh, Ultimate Nurse?

Isamu  
So it is, Ultimate Hope. 

Taneki  
So, when’s our next mission?

Isamu  
Some of the other Ultimates reported a killing game going on a few clicks south. 

Taneki  
Great. We’ll gather up some people and equipment and see if we can bust it open.

Isamu  
How many Ultimate Despairs do we have contained now?

Taneki  
Too much.

Isamu  
Any news on a cure? 

Taneki  
No… But we have some of the smarter Ultimates and scientists working on it. We found Alys’ parents.

Isamu  
Really? How’d you know?

Taneki  
One had a picture of her in their pocket. I think that goes to show that Ultimate Despairs aren’t completely despair. We just need to find what gives them hope again. Unfortunately, I think the cure for them would have been Alys.

Isamu  
Right…

Taneki  
But we’ll find a way.

Isamu  
We sure will.  
-  
We turned around and walked back inside Haven. I hugged Isamu and went back into my office.

No matter how long it takes.

No matter how hard it’ll be.

I will kill Despair.

E N D .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I know I said this last chapter but I REALLY hope you've enjoyed reading! If you're interested for more, check out the sequel!


End file.
